Meow
by UnspokenFaith
Summary: Somebody has to keep the legacies alive, but will history repeat itself even with a new bat and cat? Slight TerryOC. UPDATED CHAPTER 25
1. Prologue

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

Summary: Somebody has to keep the legacies alive, but will history repeat itself even with a new bat and cat? Slight Terry/OC.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please just be honest…(and gentle :)) Warning you ahead of time I don't know what to rate this, but for now I'll just say PG-13. If you see any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix them right away. Anyway, onto the prologue…

-

The little girl sniffled, as she existed the elevator. Her brother had put her in there, sent her to a different floor than what she lived on and now she didn't know where she was. She was still too short and couldn't reach the buttons, but was too scared to use the stairs.

She peeked her head out of the safety of the elevator and looked down the hallway one way only to see it was completely empty. She looked the other way and saw something outside one of the larger doors. She played with her hair and took a hesitant step closer, leaving her area of safety, and heard some noises causing her to pause.

It was a low growling and a hissing noise. She squinted her eyes and saw two dark shapes, one larger than the other, in the corner. She took a few more steps closer and saw that it was a dog that had cornered a cat. She frowned when she saw that the poor little cat was in trouble. She had to help it!

Without thinking she ran on her little legs over and put herself between the cat and the dog.

"Bad Doggie! Leave kitty alone!" She said frowning at the dog. Why was it picking on something smaller than it? The poor little kitty cat!

"I won't let that bad doggie hurt you kitty," she said. Turning around she pet the cat on the head before picking the even smaller creature up in her arms.

The dog barked and took a step closer. She frowned further but kept the kitten in her clutches and hugged it closer to her body.

"Bad Doggie! Bad go away!" She stated her little voice rising as she took a small step back. The dog let out a low growl but the sound of a door opening took the focus away from the small girl.

"Scat Dog," a smooth pretty voice spoke out, but within it was a hard note. The dog knew it was outnumbered, turned the other way and began trotting down the hall and into its home, out of sight.

The little girl looked up and saw a pretty lady. She was older, a little younger than her mommy though. But the thing that caught her attention was the woman's startling green eyes. They were _very_ pretty.

The older woman kneeled down next to the little girl holding her kitten.

"That was a very brave thing you did," she spoke up with a gentle smile on her face.

"I wanted to help the kitty cat," the little girl answered looking down at the dark kitten in her arms, which was in turn looking at her with her golden eyes.

The woman smiled even further before questioning, "You like kitty cats?"

The little girl looked up and smiled a bright smile, "I love them!" she exclaimed before looking back at the cat. "I would have a lot, but mommy said that I'm too young for a kitty," she looked up at the woman suddenly, "but when I can, I'm gonna get a whole bunch, in lots of colors!" With her exclamation the little girl rubbed her cheek against the soft fur of the kittens head giggling when she heard the kittens purr.

The woman smiled down at the little girl. It seemed her prayers had been answered in the form of this tiny child with bright blue eyes that peered up at her with excitement. Her head was covered in fair blond hair that was past her shoulders and red chubby cheeks graced her face. The child was definitely cute.

"What's your name darling?" the woman questioned and she saw the little girl frown suddenly and look down at the ground.

"Mommy said I'm not suppose to talk to strangers," she said quietly before meeting her gaze with wide eyes. "Will she be mad at me?" she questioned with a small voice and the pretty lady smiled gently.

"No sweetheart she won't be," she held out her hand and the little girl looked at it, "My name is Selina, I live right here in this apartment and the kitten you're holding's named Isis." The little girl still looked wary, like she wanted to trust her but didn't want to get in trouble.

"Now were not strangers anymore, you can come back here and play with Isis anytime you want," she said and saw the little child's' eyes light up. Slowly she put her little hand in the bigger one.

"My name's Serenity and I live downstairs."

"Wow, what a pretty name! How old are you Serenity?"

The little girl responded by holding up six little digits.

"I like this kitty!" the little girl stated out of the blue and hugged the kitten closer. Selina smiled at the girl, things were definitely looking up.

"She likes you too," She stated stroking the cats head herself. She looked down at her watch and frowned.

"Do you know what floor your own sweetie? I don't want your mommy to worry." The little girls face scrunched up for a moment in concentration before holding up three little fingers then putting one down, and then up again.

"We're on the top floor now," she started and the child's lower lip started to tremble.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your way back," she stated holding out her hand to the little girl again. This time she took it without question.

They both made there way to the elevator before Selina turned to the little girl and smiled.

"You can still come visit me and Isis any time you want," she said wiping a lone tear off the child's cheek, "do you remember where I live?" and Serenity nodded with a smile.

"Good, now let's remember where you live."

Selina smiled, this was the start of something wonderful.

-

A/N: That's the prologue…short, I know, but they'll get longer as I get the story going. Please review and let me know that you think…

Have a nice day!


	2. Arrangements

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson and her family.

Summary: Somebody has to keep the legacies alive, but will history repeat itself even with a new bat and cat?

A/N: Thanks to _Chuck, Stephy_, and _CATgrl_ for being my first reviewers. You guys rock, and don't worry Chuck I have most of this story mapped out already, so have no fear and I'll keep what you said in mind. Stephy, I hope you keep finding this interesting and to your liking, and CATgrl, thanks for the heads up, My first three chapters are in fact inspired by AnnieD and you reminded me to put that in, (I had meant to and I had forgotten) so big thanks to you! But after that it's all me! lol

The prologue, This Chapter, and next chapter were inspired by the work of AnnieD.

This chapter will still be a little slow because I am setting some things up, but the next chapter will pick things up I promise… Anyway, on to chapter one!

Have a nice day!

**-Two years later, 7:57pm-**

"Mom! I'm going to go play with the kitties!" Serenity screamed out rushing to the doors. Every Saturday Miss Selina let her come up and play with the kitties; sometimes even on Sundays but tonight was special. She was getting to spend the night with Miss Selina while her mom took her brother to the circus.

"Are you sure Miss Dent doesn't mind you staying over tonight?"

"No, I asked, you asked," Serenity stated pushing the strap of her bag up on her shoulder higher.

"Alright then, just wait for your brother!" her mother answered her. Her brother had to walk her up to Miss Selina's since her mom didn't want her going alone. She heard a low grumbling and knew her brother was coming.

John was four years older than her and therefore her big brother, and protector.

"Come on Rena," he stated calling her by her nickname before ruffling her long hair. Serenity took a swipe at his hand and tried to duck away.

"Okay, We'll see you tomorrow at 11:00, alright? Have fun and behave! I love you," her mother said one last time before rushing over and giving her daughter a kiss.

"I will, I love you too, bye mommy," and with that John dropped her off at Miss Dent's apartment.

Little did she know that that would be the last time she would ever see her brother or mother ever again.

**-11:15am the next day-**

Serenity smiled as she felt a small puff of fur next to her hand. She giggled lightly as she petted Isis and rubbed her head.

"Why didn't you want to go to the circus with your mom and brother?" Selina questioned coming into the room and sitting down on her soft couch next to the girl.

Serenity was silent for a moment before speaking, "I don't like clowns."

Selina almost laughed out loud but knew better. If Joker could hear that! Doesn't like clowns!

"They scare you huh kiddo?"

"NO!" Serenity protested with a big frown, before locking eyes with her, "I'm not scared of them…I just don't like them."

Selina almost raised an eyebrow but didn't. Hmm. That was interesting. A knock on her door interrupted her and Serenity jumped from her seat.

"You have your stuff ready?" to which the girl nodded before shaking her head 'no' and running back into the guest room where she slept. Selina walked to the door and almost shut it when she saw two police officers standing there. Habit.

"Can I help you?" she questioned warily.

"Mrs. Dent?"

"Miss Dent," she spoke up quickly sizing up the two men.

"Is there a Serenity Chase Anderson in your care at the moment?"

"Yes…" she trailed off narrowing her eyes. The police officers shifted their stance and Selina had a sinking feeling in her gut. Oh, this couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" she hissed out eyes flicking back and forth from one man to another. The looked at each other with matching somber expressions before speaking,

"There's been an accident," he started but Selina already knew what he was going to say. Oh no.

"Her mother and brother were in the car coming home from the circus," and Selina nodded dumbly. Oh crap, what was she going to tell Serenity? A pain developed in her chest. She wasn't even listening to what they were saying anymore but she picked up on the words "neither survived," "killed instantly," and "Jokerz."

The Jokerz.

Oh the irony in the situation. Serenity didn't want to go to the circus because of the clowns and the Jokerz somehow caused her family's death.

Oh, if her costume still fit, she was a couple years younger, and she was able, what she would do to those punks. She was brutally awoken from her vengeful thoughts by there next words.

"We're here to collect the child to take her to social services..."

Her eyes narrowed, they weren't taking her kitten.

"She can stay with me, I've known her for years."

Three, but who's counting?

"We really can't-"

"Look," she hissed, "she's comfortable with me, and I care about her deeply, like one of my own. I _will_ fight you for her."

The offices looked at her before one walked away a couple feet and began talking into a device. A few minutes later he walked back over nodding.

"She can stay with you until we locate a relative-"

"No, I want her to stay with me permanently."

"Look lady, there's tons of paperwork-"

"I don't give a rats ass about paperwork, I care about that little girl and I will do everything in my power to keep her!"

The men looked at each other before shrugging, the briefly explained that there would be tons of paperwork for her to settle along with the matter of cleaning out the old apartment, and their funerals.

"It'll be taken care of," she assured them nodding. They quickly explained everything that would have to be done and Selina listened carefully before nodding that she understood. With that they left and Selina went back into her apartment only to come face to face with a confused looking Serenity.

"Where's mom and John?" she asked with a frown.

Selina shut her eyes before opening them again and bending down and taking her hand.

"Serenity we have to talk okay sweetie?"

After a couple hours Serenity was sleeping again, this time from exhaustion and sadness.

Selina looked at the girl sleeping in the guest bed; well, actually it was her bed and her room now. She had gently explained that her mom and brother had to go somewhere and they couldn't come back. The girl had been upset and confused and had cried on her shoulder until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

She shut the girl's door with a soft click before she made her way to the phone with purpose in her stride. She knew somebody that could help her out with the legal side of this, an old friend of hers.

She felt a wide smile cross her face; he would definitely help her out. She tilted her head to the side, well, if it turned out heads up. Considering he thought of her as his sister and let her use his name to keep hidden from the bat, he shouldn't have a problem with these small requests.

She had somebody to call.

Selina picked up the phone and punched in some numbers, before pausing as it rang.

"Hi, Room 222 please," Selina waited before a voice came on the line.

"Hello Harvey? It's Selina, and I have a small favor to ask of you…"


	3. They Lied

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

Summary: Somebody has to keep the legacies alive, but will history repeat itself even with a new bat and cat?

A/N: Thanks ratdogtwo for your review, hopefully the chaps going to get longer very soon…

As I've stated before (Thanks to CATgrl ;)) this chapter was inspired by AnnieD's fic "Forego the Interest" which is amazing. If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it…

As always let me know what you think, and have a nice day!

**-Present-**

BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ 

A low mumbling was heard before a hand flared out and slapped down the alarm. The girl in the bed stretched languidly for a few moments before rising. She rubbed Bastet on the head while gathering up her clothes that she was going to wear in her other hand. Making her way to the bathroom she quickly stripping her clothes off and jumped in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she immerged showered, dressed, and ready for…school.

"Selina, I'm going to," she gave a loud sigh, "school."

"Alright have fun, and don't forget-"

"Yeah, yeah, training after school! I haven't forgotten in years why would I forget today?"

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about afterwards so just make sure to be there."

"Is this going to be like the other 'something I want to talk to you about' talk, cause if it is I might be a little late," Serenity said with a frown.

Last time they had a 'something to talk to you about' talk it was when Selina told her everything she knew about her mother and brothers death. Yes, she told her how they did die in a car accident like she originally said, but she had left out the fact that they were in the accident in the first place because of the Jokerz.

When Serenity heard this she had many emotions running through her, first and foremost was sadness. She had finally come to accept her mother and brother's death as nobodies fault, a sort of, well, not exactly a sign of god but a sense that there wasn't a person to blame, but as soon as she heard that it was because of the Jokerz she moved to rage.

That was when Selina offered to train her, self-defense. She even offered to train her many other forms, but for right now she just wanted the self-defense.

As long as she could just defend herself she should be happy right?

"Not really, this ones a little different, and…not really bad," Selina trailed off stroking one of her many cats' heads.

"Oh, alright, well I'll see you after school then", she said grabbing up her backpack and leaving the apartment. She took the stairs and made quick work down to the ground floor before hitting the streets. She glanced at her watch and saw she had ten minutes to get to school.

Walking briskly down the street, she looked up as saw a boy who lived in the area. Actually, if she could remember correctly he lived in her building on a different floor, but still in her building. She dropped her gaze back to the pavement, what was his name again?

George? James?

No…

Jerry? No, no not Jerry. Something like it though…

Oh, what was it? This was going to bug her all day…

Terry! That was it. His dad had died and now it was he, his mother and brother. Now there was a sweet kid. Matt. She had seen Matt plenty of times in the building. She saw his older brother too, but they didn't speak to each other. It was a 'hi, bye' relationship kind of thing. Nothing more than a few words spoken and that in itself was a rarity. There was that time he went to Juvy, but other than that he was nice enough she supposed. Other than the basics she really didn't know him.

He fell asleep a lot in class. At this thought Serenity's lip quirked up into a grin before she sobered. He must have been having a hard time dealing with his dads passing, she heard it was because of the Jokerz too, and could sympathize. Many times she had thought about going over and talking to him but for some reason, she just couldn't get the nerve.

She walked up the steps to the school and tried not to cringe as her 'friends' voices came up over the noise of the crowd and over to her. She was really a loner, but Selina thought she should try and make friends. Truth be told, these girls were annoying and dumb as rocks.

She shook her head as she entered the school. Ugh, she would carefully avoid them today. She wasn't in the mood.

She flicked some dark dirty blond hair out of her face and quickly put it all back into a bun. She looked up and met a pair of dark eyes from across the hall. Terry. This was one of those rarity moments. She nodded her head at him in greeting to which he nodded back with a small smile, before two other girls walked up to him and stole his attention.

That would be Max and Dana, one best friend, the other, the girlfriend. Wait, were they still together? She heard that Dana was breaking up with him. Or broke up with him…'Not committed' were the words she had heard used to describe him. _Well_, she thought, _can't win them all_. He was cute enough though, she supposed.

Serenity realized that she was still looking at him and dropped her gaze to her newly opened locker.

_Yes_, she thought with a grin, _he was nice enough_.

Terry couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he missed his date with Dana last night but also now she was breaking up with him. Not committed? If she only knew the truth, but she couldn't…it was bad enough Max knew.

He looked to Max and saw the sympathy in her eyes. "Tough break," she whispered to him as soon as Dana began walking away.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed running a hand through his dark hair as he watched Dana's retreating form.

"Look Terry maybe this is a blessing in disguise, I know you like her but this might make your…after school job a little easier and less stressful for you, for right now at least."

He knew she was right, she was making sense, but that didn't mean it was easy to listen to.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered looking morose.

His felt his eyes gradually getting heavier as he entered Math; this was not what he needed now. He had another late night yesterday; add that to what just happened with Dana and he just wanted to sleep for weeks. How did Wayne do it?

Oh, that's right, he was a billionaire and could afford to sleep all day.

He shut his eyes and rubbed his head mumbling about rich old caveman before he soon drifted off to sleep.

"Honey I'm home! Oh, that's right I'm not married," Serenity stated with a grin looking through the apartment. Silence met her. She raised her eyebrows and shut the door behind her with a soft click. She wasn't late, school only ended a half hour ago, she got caught by her 'friends' and had to stay and gossip. If she heard another thing about somebody's shoes she was going to strangle them with there own hair…

"Hello my darlings," she greeted the cats all around. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out some milk and poured it for them.

"Serenity?" a voice called and Serenity immediately put back the milk and went into the living room. There she saw Selina sitting on the couch with a decent size box in her hands.

"Come sit down," Selina stated patting the empty space next to her.

"What's going on?" Serenity stated looking a little confused and concerned.

"It's time to tell you everything," Selina started only to be cut off by Serenity. "You told me everything about my mother and brother."

"This isn't about them Serena, it's about me." She stated using her nickname.

Silence. She decided to try another tactic.

"Ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Serenity looked up at her with now obvious bewilderment before slowly nodding 'yes'.

Two pair of human eyes and many pairs of feline eyes watched as Selina opened the box to reveal a leather costume, and a whip. She met Serenity's wide eyes.

"They lied."


	4. Cornered

Meow

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Thanks to CATgrl and ratdogtwo for reviewing. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it ;).

In answer to CATgrl on which Catwoman I'm basing this on it's a little bit of all three. What does the costume look like? If I tell you now, it'll spoil the surprise!

**Letting you all know that this chap contain violence and attempted rape so I'm upping the censor… you've been warned…**

Well, enjoy this next chappy…and as always tell me what ya think and have a nice day!

§-

Wow.

That was the only thing going through Serenity's head. Selina Dent, no wait, Kyle. Selina Kyle is Catwoman, no wait again, was, Catwoman. The one and only feline femme fatal.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't such a big shock. I mean, how many cats were there in their apartment? The self-defense lessons? The money? It made sense.

Wow. Selina Kyle, Serenity was living with the legend, the Catwoman!

No matter how many different angles she was looking at it, it was… it just was! Thoughts flew threw her head at a mile a minute. She was having so many conflicting emotions and thoughts. Okay, so she stole some stuff, but she gave it to animal's rights organizations.

Serenity shook her head as she clutched her jacket tighter around her. She told Selina that she just wanted to go for a walk around the neighborhood to absorb everything she had learned in that evening. She wasn't sure how she felt about all this. She loved Selina, she was a mother to her since hers died, but she had to think rationally.

On one hand Selina was a criminal, she stole from people and was a vigilante…but on the other hand she never hurt anybody…and she gave all the money to animals in one way or another.

Ugh! She was so confused.

On top of all the other information Selina had asked her…had asked her if she wanted to take her place- as Catwoman…to continue the legacy.

Serenity bit her lip, so focused on her thought she didn't see the four pairs of eyes that were watching her, but she should have.

The wind whipped against her face but she didn't feel it. As much as she hated to admit it she was tempted. Selina offered to train her in many ways, teach her the ways, well, _her_ was to becoming the best cat burglar.

The thing was she could, because Selina WAS the best cat burglar. She could be great, but did she want to? Would she be able to deal with stealing things from other people?

The only thing she had to do was ask, and Selina would teach her. Anything. Everything.

What was she thinking! How could she even compare to Selina as Catwoman? She couldn't! Nobody would ever be able to do her justice

She let out an angry breath and shook her head. She should just go back and tell Selina everything she was thinking now, every thought, every concern, and every question.

Nodding to herself happy that she came up with a conclusion, Serenity turned around to head back home and do just that, but instead was met with painted faces and laughing eyes.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered her mouth, as the other wrapped around her arms. Instinct kicked on and like an animal being trapped she began thrashing violently.

One thing ran clear in her mind, she would not go down without a fight.

She lashed out with her foot and managed to kick one of the Jokerz in the groin sending him down to the cold floor with a groan. Without another thought she elbowed the clown holding her in the stomach, then in the solar-plex, and then spun around bringing her palm and thrusting it upwards into his nose.

She was rewarded by hearing the crack of bone. Just when she thought she was going to get the upper hand the worst happened.

Three pairs of arms grabbed her, one around her ankles and calves, one around her thighs, and the one she kicked in the groin grabbed her where the first one grabbed her, around her chest and mouth. They picked her up and carried her into an alley nearby.

She got a clear shot and bit the fingers over her mouth. The man holding her let out a shout and removed his hand from her mouth before wrapping both arms around her chest and squeezing roughly.

Serenity coughed as her breath was ripped from her body. They dumped her on the cold dirty alley floor and she shook her head to clear her vision. They pounced on her without hesitation and she struggled like mad.

"FIRE! She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. Selina told her during self defense that if you ever were attacked to scream fire, not help, people would respond to fire more than help. What a nice world that she lived in huh?

"FIRE, FIRE, FI- UGH," she cried out as one of them punched her in her stomach. She coughed and wheezed trying to curl her body into a ball to protect herself. Again and again the blows hit her and tears formed in her eyes as she realized that this wasn't looking good. She struggled weakly, refusing to give up. Her breathing came out loudly as she tried to get air into her deprived lungs.

"Shut up," one of the clowns hissed to her as the others effectively pinned her down. The three held her down while she weakly struggled as another pair of footsteps came closer. She panted loudly and it almost seemed to echo off the alley walls…or maybe that was the pounding in her ears?

"Somebody shut her up," an angry voice spoke up. The clown whose nose she broke came over and she could vaguely see crimson trickling down his nose and over his mouth, chin, and neck.

She felt a small amount of satisfaction run through her at the sight of his blood, the fact that she was able to break his nose, make him feel a third of the pain she was feeling.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," the same clown snapped, patience long gone.

He walked over with an icy glare firmly in place and stared at her for a long moment before winding up and kicking her squarely in the ribs.

Pain.

Pain exploded in her chest and she let out a now muffled scream…bloody nose was now covering her mouth and she was having trouble breathing.

"I like her, she's like a wildcat," the one holding her legs spoke up earning a glare from the two Jokerz she had managed to hit. She felt a tear slip out of her eyes and could have sworn she heard a rib crack, if not more.

"Let's see if we can break her in," the one with the bloody nose, who appeared to be the leader, said. The rest of the clowns laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

Fear shot through her like a hot poker. What was she going to do? She was beaten down in an alley, and there were four of them. Oh please, somebody help her!

"Hold her nice and good," another one said and the leader ripped open her coat with one hand, the other still firmly over her mouth. He could see her eyes flutter shut with the struggle to get the air her lungs needed before she passed out.

Having pity he took his hand away from her mouth and saw her eyes weakly land on him, the blue shocking him for a moment.

"Please don't," she said but her voice was no more than a whisper.

He shook it off and pushed her shirt up and smiled when he saw her toned stomach. All the guys let out an overjoyed chuckle.

"Sorry baby," he stated not sounding sorry in the slightest, "but damn somebody's been working out," he said running a hand along her stomach. He watched with growing lust as her muscles quivered under his fingertips.

He licked his lips and bent closer ignoring how she tried to push her body away from his, shield herself from him. How valiantly she tried, but no matter. He especially enjoyed how her muscles contracted as she tried to move away.

He rubbed his face against her stomach and smiled at how his blood and face paint seemed to smear onto her skin. He did it again letting his teeth run over her soft skin and felt her stomach moving. Looking up at her he realized that she was crying, or at least trying really hard not to let the tears out.

"Just sit back and relax baby," he sneered moving his face close to hers.

"Stop, don't-" she tried. He answered her by backhanding her across the face.

She shut her eyes and kept her face facing away, to keep from crying, to keep from seeing what they were doing to her, what they were going to do.

"Please," she begged weakly tasting blood on her tongue, "somebody help me, please." Her voice was weak, even to her own ears.

They laughed at her. Full out laughs boomed off the walls and made more tears form in her eyes. Nobody was coming for her; nobody was going to save her. She couldn't even save herself!

"Call all you want," he stated rubbing his hands over her stomach.

"Nobody is coming for you," and up her sides, "and even if they did."

He paused as his hands slid over her curves and flashed her a wicked sick smile.

"The wouldn't be able to help you," he threw his head back and laughed, "nobody can take us!" He shouted into the night.

"I wouldn't count on that," the night answered back.

Serenity turned her face back around, cracking open her eyes to where she saw a blurry dark figure with a splash of red.

Batman.


	5. One of Those Days

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Wow, I'm so happy that you guys like this! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love'em!

_CATgrl_, lol, I love that you're loving this! And Shhhhhh! I didn't hear you say anything! ;)  
_Anime-Ronin_, I couldn't agree more, the bad guys should never taunt the night…but I wouldn't mind taunting the knight lol.  
_Ratdogtwo_, I'm glad you can't wait for more, here ya go! Enjoy  
_Phil Urich_, Low tech or high tech? You'll find out in three more chapters!  
_SerenityJc_, wait no longer! Here it is!

Thanks for reviewing again and enjoy!  
As always let me know what you think, and Have a nice day!

§§

Serenity could have kissed him.

"Batman!"

Yes, Batman had come to her rescue and she was very thankful. Tired, and in pain, but thankful. She felt a chill sweep her body and her wet cheeks, covered in tear tracks, and shuddered slightly. Was it cold out here or was it just her?

Vaguely she felt herself being dragged to stand and the only thing she could really focus on was the fact that her legs felt rubbery and her middle felt like it was on fire. Or was that her face? It was a few moments before she actually heard words being spoken that penetrated through the haze of her thoughts.

"Don't move Bat," a voice by her ear said and her brows came together as she tried to focus.

A hand was around her throat while another arm was wrapped around her waist. Her hands came up immediately to try and pry the hand away from her throat and she began to struggle.

"Quit squirming!" the voice snarled into her ear.

Turning her head slightly, Serenity saw a Joker with red and white smear marks on his chin and _knew_ that it was the leader. The one who tried to get friendly with her.

Pure adrenaline pumped through her veins and her vision came into focus. She didn't care if it went out in a couple of minutes and she passed out, because right now she was going to put her foot to his ass!

She looked over at Batman and saw that he was hesitating, probably so she wouldn't get hurt. She locked eyes with him before a small grin formed on her face.

She had to be crazy, just had to be.

Without another thought she stomped her foot onto the Joker's as hard as she could. The arm around her waist loosened and she made her move. Moving quickly, she gripped the forearm that was by her throat and, with everything she had, flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

Well, there went the last of her energy as she came crashing to the ground a couple feet away from him on her ass, but that was the break Batman needed before he was upon him.

§§

Batman finished the Jokerz and made sure they were unconscious before turning to the girl from his building. She was still lying where she had fallen and appeared to be in a daze.

_Well no duh Terry_, he chided himself. He got closer and knelt by her side.

There was a bruise on her temple, which appeared to be swelling, and her lip was cut and bleeding. He scanned the rest of her and let out a noise of disgust when he saw her stomach. Her shirt was ridden up and blood and joker paint was there. He felt his anger rise but pushed it down; she was okay now.

Gently and slowly he pulled down her shirt and looked around for her jacket. It had gotten pulled off in the fight and he saw it get thrown against the wall. He retrieved it quickly and put it over her. She still hadn't moved.

"Miss?" Nothing.

He swallowed before he gently touched her face and she jolted, her eyes focusing on him. He never noticed how blue her eyes were until now, but realized that this wasn't the time as tears slid freely down her cheeks.

"It's okay now Miss, you're safe," he said trying not to spook her.

He watched as her shaking hand lifted and rubbed against her cheek. She pulled back and stared at the tears that were now there along with small specks of blood and paint. She then wiped away at the rest of her face, carefully avoiding her temple, jaw and lip.

"Oh," she said quietly and put a hand to her bruised temple, which he could guess was now throbbing like a bitch.

He held out his arm, which she took after a moment's hesitation and he helped her slowly to sit up.

"Oh," she moaned and shut her eyes, squeezing them shut against the pain that exploded in her ribs.

He frowned and couldn't help but wish he could have come sooner.

He didn't know her that well besides the fact that she was at his building, but still felt guilt upon him. From what he could remember she had never done anything to anybody and pretty much kept to herself. He saw her once in a while when she helped out at blood drives and activities that were for the community. From what he could recall she was a nice person.

He waited patiently until she was ready and then finally helped her to stand on her own two feet. He watched silently as her hand came up and absently rub against her throat before moving to her ribs. He gently put his arm around her shoulders when she sagged against him slightly.

He was surprised when she looked at him and her blue eyes locked him in her gaze. He hid his bafflement when she slowly smiled at him, even though it looked more like a grimace.

"Well," she said slowly, her throat dry and hoarse, "at least now I know you're real."

His eyebrows flew up under his mask as she tried to smile through her pain and trauma. Wow, she was definitely stronger than she looked.

He saw her drop her smile and her gaze before looking up right into his eyes again. He suddenly felt trapped.

"Thank you," she said softly but dripping with sincerity. He watched, as it seemed she was going to say more but got choked up and then decided against it.

"Anytime," he said gently, "let's get you home," to which she nodded her head. He didn't usually help anyone home, but figured he could bend the rules this one time…they weren't too far from their building anyway.

He began to lead her out of the alley when a groan sounded. They both turned to see one of the Jokers twitch, the one who had blood on him. Batman rolled his eyes and started to walk again but stopped when he saw her eyes staring at the fallen Jokerz. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears once more.

He opened his mouth about to say something when she dove out of his guiding arms and lunged at the red-mouthed joker.

"BASTARD," she screamed enraged pouncing on his lack form and starting to beat him with her fists.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled tears streaming down her face, "TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU,"

Snapping out of his stupor and shock he rushed over and, as gently as he could, pried her off of the Joker. Her words turned into sobs,

"I hate you, I hate you," she wept covering her face with her hands.

Batman stood unsure of what to do before gently wrapping his arms around her. He was uncertain of what just happened but knew enough that she was going though some sort of trauma. And she would be until she finally released everything that had been pent up in her…which he guessed would be now.

Serenity cried. She cried for the years that she accepted the fact that her mother and brother died, she cried for the pain of not being able to do anything, and lastly cried for herself. Without thinking she buried her face in his neck as sobs shook her body and she clung to him like a child.

If he felt uncomfortable before he felt it ten times worse now, along with his guilt. This poor girl sounded like somebody ripped her heart from her body. After a couple long moments she stopped, now only sniffling a few times.

Slowly she picked her head up and awkwardly disentangled herself from him. He saw a light blush form on her cheeks but than again couldn't be sure if it was from her crying jag or the cold.

Right, he had to get her home.

"Let's get you home," he stated and she nodded letting him help her out of the alley. She told him where she lived and he pretended to not know where it was. Thank goodness it was only a couple blocks away because she refused to be carried home.

After a few minutes of uneasy silence she spoke up.

"That was awkward," she said looking down at the ground and let out a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her chest. When he didn't say anything, she tried again,

"Sorry about that crying jag," to which he nodded his head to show that he heard her. Well, at least it was acknowledgement.

She still felt like she should try and ease the silence, it was gnawing at her. She turned to him with a weak smile,

"Ever have one of those days where nothing seemed to go right?" and she saw a flicker of something flash over his face before it was gone.

Boy did he ever, the thing with Dana, falling asleep in English again AND math class, his mom telling him he wasn't spending enough time with Matt, then Wayne being pissed at him for something or other.

"Bad day huh?" He questioned to which she started to laugh and looked up at him with a warm grin.

"Something like that," she waited a beat, "so what about you?"

He didn't look at her, "What about me?"

She shrugged her shoulders ignoring the pain, "Have a good day? Cause I know rescuing some helpless chick in an alley wasn't at the top of your 'things to do' list."

He looked at her for a moment deciding how to answer that, if he was going to answer that at all. He decided to oblige her.

"It wasn't on the top of my list but I got to say that you not some helpless chick," he said with no visible smile but she heard it in his voice. She shrugged the comment off, but laughed again,

"Well, at least I broke the ones nose." After a second, "and I did nail one in the groin pretty good," To which he nodded with a grimace and a short laugh, which shocked her.

The silence that followed was a peaceful silence that lasted for the rest of the way back to the apartment building. They stopped out front.

_..:Where are you:.._Wayne's voice spoke up.

"I'm coming now," Batman answered back out loud.

_..:Hurry up:.._

He almost rolled his eyes. When he focused back on the girl he saw that she was looking anxious. Crap, what now?

"Look I just wanted to say," she trailed off and she shook her head muttering, "this is so embarrassing," before looking up at him again. She hesitantly reached out with the arm that wasn't wrapped around her middle, and touched his arm.

"I just really wanted to thank you again for…saving…me," she shifted on her feet before shrugging, "if you ever, I don't know, need help or anything, or-or need to talk to somebody…or something…than I'm here," she finished lamely.

He watched with amusement as a blush came across her features again and she rolled her eyes at herself. But the thing that surprised him was the fact that she seemed totally sincere.

"Trust me that sounded better in my head," she said with a smile. And for that moment, despite the bruises, he thought she was pretty.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," he said before he made his exit.

Serenity watched, as he seemed to meld back into the darkness once more and left her. She let out a sigh and walked painfully back to her place but not before she muttered to herself,

"What a day…"


	6. The Legend Will Live On

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Yes, I know this chap is short, but think of it like the second part to the previous one…the next chap makes up for this one…so don't worry!

Special thanks to,  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino,_ I'm delighted that you like this, and who doesn't like Terry? Lol ;)  
_i am nightcrawler_, wow, you made me blush! I hope you continue to love it!  
_CATgrl_, I don't blame her either but don't worry…only two more chapters and it's Catwoman time!  
_Ratdogtwo_, thanks for the review! I hope this is to your liking…

§§

"You're late," the voice was gravely and low but somehow managed to echo throughout the cave. Terry pulled his mask off with an irritated sigh.

"I was going by my home on the way back when some Jokerz attacked a girl that lives in my building."

Bruce didn't move from the computer.

"They attacked her and dragged her into the alley, tried to accost her," he tried again watching for some type of reaction.

Silence.

_Any sign of life over there?_ Terry thought to himself.

"Dealt with?" Bruce questioned finally turning to look at him. His tone implied that it had better of been dealt with.

_Ah, so he is alive,_ Terry amended.

"Yeah," and he told him the whole story of what happened, even the parts of when she flipped the joker over, and then jumped on the one leader after he was unconscious. He left out the crying jag though. That wasn't necessary.

"Walked her home even, she was too stubborn to let me carry her…"

Silence.

Terry tapped his foot for a few seconds before bursting out,

"The thing that bugs me is that she's such a nice girl, she gets attacked yeah, I helped her out, but I can't remember her damn name!"

Bruce's lips twitched and Terry stared at him in amazement.

"Do you find it funny that I can't remember the name of a girl who's lived in my building my whole life?"

Silence. A couple squeaks from over hanging bats.

"It's not funny," he muttered and turned his head when he heard a noise. He relaxed when it turned out it was only Ace. The dark dog walked over and sniffed Terry's gloved hand. Terry answered by stroking his head.

"Do one last sweep, than you can head home."

Terry let out a groan but realized that this was as good as it was going to get.

"Got it," he replied slipping his mask back on and petting Ace's head one last time before heading out.

"Oh, and tomorrow," Bruce said before adding a dramatic pause, "Don't be late."

_Funny, real funny,_ Terry thought with a pout. _Don't be late Terry, Play with your brother Terry, Stay awake in class Terry, Don't be late for our date Terry._ Geeze, take a number.

Terry shook his head, the life of Batman was nonstop and tiring, but things like what happened tonight made it all worth it. He turned and got back into the batmobile and went out into the night.

§§

She opened the door and was met with a frantic Selina whose jaw dropped upon seeing her.

"What the hell happened?" she exclaimed putting her arm around the younger woman and helping her into the apartment, gracefully avoiding all the cats.

"Ran into some Jokerz, got my ass handed to me," Serenity answered back casually trying not to talk too much because her jaw throbbed.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, I'm peachy, Batman saved me," she saw Selina frown slightly. "Well," Serenity added on, "I broke one's nose, kicked another in the groin, and threw one over my shoulder onto the ground after her tried to choke me."

Selina looked at her for a moment, although not happy with the turn of events but pleased that she had been able to inflict some damage at least.

"Let's get you cleaned up, is anything broken?" Selina stated helping the girl into the bathroom and helping her undress.

"Maybe a rib or two," she looked up at her with a playful grin ignoring the hum of pain, "never broken anything before." Selina didn't look amused.

"Tell me everything that happened," Selina said softly looking at the bruises forming on the girls skin, than she eyed the paint and blood smear.

Serenity took a deep breath and told her exactly what happened, every word, every action. When it was done Selina looked a mix between mad, sad, enraged, and relived. But when she spoke her words were soft and emotional.

"I'm glad you're okay." They embraced for a few moments before letting go.

"Go take a shower, and we'll patch you up."

So she did just that. She took a shower and washed every reminder of that night off. She scrubbed the skin of her stomach until it was raw and red. She gently tested her ribs and hissed slightly at the pain, she didn't think they were broken. If her ribs were broken they would have hurt a hell of a lot more than they were now. Cracked most probably, but not broken.

After the shower she got out of the shower and reached for a towel but froze mid movement when she caught sight of a fuzzy picture of herself in the full-length mirror. She made her way to the mirror and wiped away the condensation.

She looked like shit. She quietly stared at herself and touched her reflection. The marred face, the bruising ribs, this wasn't her!

Anger flared through her.

Look what they turned her into! Look at what those assclowns did to her!

White-hot fury poured through her veins as her thoughts churned through her head. She had to be saved; she had to rely on Batman to save her! She should have been able to save herself!

She grit her teeth as she came to a realization. Turning abruptly, she threw new clean clothes on in haste, forcefully ignoring the pain, and marched out of the room into the living room where Selina was sitting.

Their eyes locked and Selina saw something in Serenity's eyes that mirrored hers back in the day. Fire. Her eyes were lit with blue fire.

Her voice was strong when she next spoke, and she only said two words that would change both their lives forever.

"Teach me."

Selina looked at her cautiously, unsure of what she really meant.

"Teach you what?" she said carefully.

Dazzling blue met emerald green, a look of understanding passed through them both. Selina felt a thrill run through her, Serenity was going to make a wonderful Catwoman, she could feel it.

"Teach me everything."

A true Catwoman smile came over Selina's face and she nodded her head.

The legend would live on.


	7. Blame It On A Concussion?

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson. William Blake owns the poem, "The Tyger."

Can you guys guess where this poem is from?

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!  
_CATgrl,_ Here's more! And that was one of the reasons I liked the name Serenity cause it was such a contrast to Catwoman! Glad you picked that up! ;)  
_Ratdogtwo, _Thanks, and Thanks for the review :)  
_Lady Element, _No problem! I don't want any Cat-less folk, I want Cat…um…filled! I want happy Cat folk…let's just leave it at that! Lol  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino, _In the shower...LOL Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you're liking this.

Anyway, Happy Easter to all who celebrate and here's the next chap (last chap till Catwoman!)...  
Let me know what you think, and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

**-Next Day-**

Terry's eyes shot open when he felt a sharp kick to his shin. Suppressing a small groan, he turned and shot a death glare at Max who was looking innocently out the window.

It was the beginning of third period English and he was falling sleep yet again. When he turned his attention to the front of the room he realized that attendance was being taken. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. The day was going so slowly…

"Anderson?"

The room was a quiet murmur as the names were being read but all paused when nobody answered this one. All eyes turned to the empty seat in the back of the room by the window.

"Serenity Anderson?" the teacher repeated.

Who?

Terry looked around the room and after a moment realized that THAT was her name, the girl in his building. Serenity. That's what it was! Terry felt a small smirk form on his lips as he imaged what he would tell Wayne later when he stopped by and what Wayne would say. His smirk faded, what Wayne would say? Probably nothing.

"Well, I guess this is the end of Miss Andersons perfect attendance," the teacher mused with raised eyebrows before continuing on down the list.

Max turned to look at Terry with a raised eyebrow. He had informed her that he had…helped Serenity out last night. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't here today. She had gone through some experience yesterday and he would have been surprised if she HAD shown up. If he hadn't come in time…

He shook himself of those thoughts, he had come in time and she, Serenity, was fine. There was no point in playing 'the what if game' when she was fine.

Serenity, how could he forget that name!

"McGinnis," a sharp jab to his shin again.

"Here!" he called taking a swing at Max's leg.

He tried to keep his eyes open but knew it was a loosing battle. He felt his eyes drift close again as the teacher finished up the roll call and began on that day's lesson.

"Now everybody, I'm passing out a famous poem by the poet William Blake," the teacher said handing out the papers, much to the class's unenthusiastic groan.

"Oh, how horrible, you have to read a poem," the teacher mocked dramatically walking back to his deck and leaning on the end of it.

"Who wants to start reading? The poems called The Tyger."

The teacher raised an eyebrow when nobody raised his or her hand.

"Don't all raise your hands at once now," he said dryly.

He was just about to call on somebody when the door opened. All eyes turned to the door where two figures stood, one was the principal and the other, was Serenity.

"Oh my," the teacher said softly taking in the sight of one of his students.

"Sorry to disturb your class but I had to steal her for a few moments," the principal explained and all eyes fell on Serenity. Terry's jaw dropped when he saw her.

Her temple was a dark blue purple color and her bottom lip was split and slightly puffy. There were pale red marks around her neck, and the left side of her jaw was slightly discolored. Because he knew where to look he spotted something bulky underneath her shirt around her ribs. Her hair was down it appeared like she was trying to hide her face from everyone.

The principal started to help her to her seat when she turned and shot him a look,

"I can do it," she said firmly and he dropped his hand. Walking stiffly over to her seat she ignored the stares of every single person in the room. She never cared what they thought of her before, why should she care now?

Realizing her face was down she raised her chin defiantly and caught the stare of the teacher. He jerked almost like he had been burned when her blue eyes locked on him.

"If you need help or-" the principal started only to be cut off.

"I'm fine," she said gingerly sitting down in her seat and carelessly dropping her books on the floor. She turned her attention to the front of the room and waited. The principal took the hint, nodded to the teacher, and left.

The room was silently still for a moment, all just staring at her, before the teacher snapped out of it. He cleared his throat awkwardly and clapped his hands together once.

"So," he said getting back on topic, "Who is going to read this poem?"

When nobody said anything Serenity spoke up simultaneously brushing some of her long hair out of her face, "I will."

"Oh, um, okay, just look on with somebody else, it seems- I don't have- any more copies," he fumbled with some papers on his desk obviously flustered.

She rolled her eyes before turning the person next to her who was blatantly staring at her, no-not her, her bruises. Could they be anymore blatant and obvious? _Nice job being discretion guys, really_, she thought to herself.

Selina had warned her that people would stare when she went to school today, she had been expecting it…but it was weird when you were actually experiencing it. Nobody really paid too much attention to her before and now all eyes were on her…it was odd.

Terry closed his mouth and saw Max do the same shortly after. She shot him a dark look that clearly stated he hadn't told her everything and he dropped his gaze from hers. He didn't have time to worry over what Max would say to him later, he was too focused on the girl in the back of the room. How was she in school today? She should be at home nursing her injuries!

Nobody had yet to give her the poem and he saw Serenity getting embarrassed and irritated. Without thinking he handed her his paper, even though he was seated two rows over from her.

She looked up at him and flashed him a grateful smile to which he nodded his head. Was this all he could ever do? Nod to her? For some strange reason he could never just speak to her.

Her voice was smooth when she spoke and Terry shut his eyes as he listened to her,

"_Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright  
In the forests of the night  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare seize thy fire?_

_And what shoulder, & what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And why thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? & What dread feet?_

_What the hammer? What the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? What dread grasp  
Dare its deadly terrors grasp?_

_When the stars threw down their spears  
And water'd heaven with their tears,  
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_

_Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

And class continued on.

§§

**-After School-**

Today had been the first day in which he didn't fall asleep in class and Terry was so proud of himself. Of course the reason he didn't fall asleep in English was because he had been torn up about Serenity. She looked so bad!

It bothered him. Usually after he saved somebody he never really saw them again…now it was somebody he saw everyday and it hurt to see.

When he left her the night before she didn't look that horrible, the bruises not so dominant over her features. Now that he saw her in the daytime it looked worse than he remembered. Her skin seemed paler and the bruises seemed to stand out more. To him it almost seemed like they were taunting him, but maybe he was just being paranoid.

He had to stay after for a short while to talk to a teacher about his 'sleep habits,' but now he was done and heading over to Wayne's. He exited the building slowly and walked down the steps. School was mostly deserted with only a few people lingering here and there.

His eyes scanned the remaining people as he took a few steps and stopped. There she was, it seemed she was everywhere now. Was she always around this much before? Had she always been there and he just never saw her?

She was sitting on the ground, her hair flowing down her back in a wave of gold and brown. Was her hair always that long? Since when did she have dirty blond hair? Her arms were wrapped around her waist and her book bag was lying carelessly by her side. It looked like she was waiting for somebody to pick her up.

She must have felt him watching her because she turned and looked towards him. He saw recognition in her eyes and a soft smile graced her features. He gave one in return and she dropped her gaze and turned back around.

Gathering up his courage he began walking towards her and he saw her shoulders tense slightly as he approached.

"Hey," he said stopping a foot or two away from her.

"Hey," she replied softly, shoulders still tense.

"This seat taken?" he questioned pointing to the spot next to her on the ground. She was silent a moment and he knew that she was wondering why now all of a sudden he was talking to her. But finally she shook her head 'no,' and he sat down. They were quiet for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked and immediately wished he hadn't. She turned to him, and he prepared himself for a verbal tongue-lashing.

"I'm fine Terry," she said and surprised him that she knew his name.

"I just- never seen you like- this," he stumbled over his words. He almost smacked himself in the head. Why did he keep putting his foot in his mouth?

She gave a short laugh, "me neither."

"Serenity?" he asked and she was now the one surprised that he knew her name.

"Hmm?"

They locked eyes and she saw the sincerity lying there. He actually looked almost…_guilty?_

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," she said softly as a light blush covered her cheeks.

They were both quiet for a few moments, the only sounds of some passing cars and some birds.

"I didn't see you in lunch," he blurted out suddenly and felt rather foolish afterwards. He scolded himself; _it's called tact, Terry_. Serenity looked at him oddly before letting out a soft sigh and looking down.

"I steered clear of everyone," she admitted before looking up at him, "I swear if one more person asked me what happened," she shook her head, "I was going to scream."

He took pity. This girl who normally liked solitude had everybody who never talked to her before pounce on her like a pack of hyenas. _How do you know she likes being in solitude?_ Terry's inner voice spoke up.

"Why aren't you?" she questioned and Terry looked at her in confusion to which she clarified, "Asking me what happened."

He shrugged his shoulders lightly before answering.

"It's none of my business, if you want to tell me you can, if not," he shrugged his shoulders again, "that's okay too. I'm not going to force you to talk to me."

She nodded before turning to face the street again. After a moment she spoke.

"Pack of dogs," she said, her eyes hardening.

"What?" She turned to look at him,

"I got attacked by four dogs," she said with a slight snarl. Terry was confused? She was telling people she got attacked by dogs?

"Dogs?" He questioned. This time she shrugged.

"Dogs, Jokerz, same difference," she said flippantly.

"Four Jokerz?" he questioned sounding worried, ignorant. She turned to him with a grin.

"Nailed one in the groin so hard my foot hurt after, broke another ones nose, and flipped one over while he tried to use me as a hostage against Batman."

Terry paused when she said Batman. She said it weird, not with hatred, but not with pleasure either.

"Batman saved you?"

"Yup," she said with a frown, "Got to be a damsel in distress," she choked out. She sounded angry and sad at the same time. She wiped her eye, "Sorry, getting emotional."

"From what you said you didn't sound like a damsel in distress," he said gently trying to make her feel a little better. She turned and looked at him with an unreadable look.

"That's the friendly version, there's some stuff I omitted," she paused for a moment, "I still had to be saved," she bit her lip before shaking her head dismissively, "if you were there you'd understand."

Terry had to bite his tongue from saying that he _had_ been there and that she _had_ been very brave. He paused for a moment before deciding to do something he had never done before.

"What was he like?"

"Who? Batman?" she asked and he nodded. She paused for a moment and really thought about it.

"He's…" she paused once more really thinking it over. "Aloof," she finally said and Terry raised his eyebrows. He would definitely have to tell Wayne about this.

"But he was…nice, even when- ugh!" she groaned suddenly.

Terry's lips twitched. Nice but aloof?

"He probably thought I was such an airhead," she muttered shaking her head, "but in my defense I did get smacked in the head so, momentary lapse of judgment."

Ah, she was talking about the whole, 'I'm-here-if-you-need-me' speech.

"What?" Terry asked and smiled when she was flushed when she looked up at him.

"I told him if he needed help he could ask me, oh man that sounds lame, I can't believe I said that," she said putting her face in her hands.

Suddenly she looked up at him with a hopeful gaze,

"I can blame it on a concussion, right?"

He only laughed; maybe he would talk to her more often.


	8. A New Catwoman Is Born

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Glad you're liking it!

_CATgrl,_ I wanted a little Terry and Serenity Sweetness cause it's going to pick up very soon…whoops don't want to give away too much…;)  
_Galaxya, A_s long as you're enjoying this everything is fine! I wanted to make the characters as realistic as I could, so I'm happy to hear you can feel their emotions, that's what I was going for…hopefully ;)  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino,_ I love you too! lol I know cause it's one of my favorite poems too! (Especially when Kevin Conroy is reading it in his deep gravely Batman voice :gets chills: ;))  
_SerenityJC,_ here's the next chap for you! lol thanks for loving it:)

Just want to say I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it as much as I had writing it! As always, please let me know what you think and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

**-Eight And A Half Weeks Later-**

"You're ready," those were the words Serenity had been waiting to hear since she started. Selina was training her everyday, in every way possible. Her whole life Serenity had never been put through anything like Selina had put her though this past two months. It had been demanding physically and mentally.

"The costume?" Serenity questioned tilting her head to the side, trying to tone down her excitement. She was particularly excited about the costume. She didn't want to copy Selina because Selina was the original Catwoman, and could never be truly copied. She wanted to make the costume slightly more new, slightly more _her_. So they based the look from one of comics that had been made about Selina.

"Finished," Selina said with a grin plainly seeing how much the girl wanted to do this.

"Now, lets suit you up so you have some time to break them in before you hit the museum tonight," Selina said enjoying how the girl practically tore her clothes off she was so excited.

Their laughs echoed off the walls and all the cats seemed to be in good spirits, seemingly knowing what they were so happy about.

The suit fit like a second skin, the new leather material was sleek, flexible but yet sexy. She was now wearing a skintight dark purple cat suit with a cowl covering the top part of her face, two tiny cat ears pointing out from the top. On her arms were long black gloves, complete with claws of course, and on her lean, toned legs long black boots that reached mid thigh.

At her waist was a small thin black belt that held her bag, which would be used to hold her loot and finally in her hand the deadly whip.

"I have something special, an old friend helped me out in getting these and they might just help you out a bit," Selina stated holding out a small box in her hand.

Serenity took it and opened it revealing two contacts. Two contacts that were gold with thin black slits down the center; cat eye contacts.

She removed her gloves with a grin. It took her a couple tries but Serenity finally got them in and let out a small 'wow'. At first it seemed like everything went out of focus before coming back into focus crisper and clearer, almost too clear. It was painful for a second but then it went away and she could see 100 times better than before. Every detail was crystal clear.

She looked down at her hands and noticed that she could now see every crevice and indent on her hands. She let out another small 'wow' before putting her long black gloves back on and flexing her fingers.

"Those will not only let you see further, and clearer in the dark, but have been specially adjusted to pick up high tech laser sensors or beams, the ones that are used to guard things in oh, lets say museums?"

Serenity smiled and Selina quickly embraced her before holding her at arms length.

"Damn," Selina whispered, "You look amazing."

"Thanks to you," she answered back.

"You remember the floor plans right?" Selina asked once more to which Serenity nodded with a laugh.

"Yup."

"I'll be on the laptop listening, so if you need me…" Selina trailed off to which Serenity nodded again.

The only technology on her suit was the receiver in the suit to the laptop. The intercom would let her communicate with Selina and the cat eye contacts would let her see everything else she needed. Serenity let out a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm ready," there was a long dramatic pause.

Both women knew that once she left the apartment there was no turning back. This was a symbolic moment for both of them. If she left that apartment then a new Catwoman was born, the old one finally being replaced.

"See you later," Serenity whispered before turning to the window and pulling the whip from her belt and into her right hand.

"Wait," Selina cried out rushing forward. Serenity turned and looked at her with confusion. She was almost scared that Selina had changed her mind about wanting her to go…

"You almost forgot Bastet."

Relief flowed through her veins as the black cat in question walked forward, knowing when she was being spoken about.

"I apologize," she said with a small grin before turning to the cat," Are you ready to hit the streets Miss Kitty?"

"Meow."

Serenity smiled a true Catwoman smile.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," and with that the cat jumped onto her shoulder.

Selina watched with a small grin as Serenity handled the whip with ease and flew out the window and into the night.

A new Catwoman had been born.

**§§**

Catwoman finally made it to the roof of the museum. She had practiced using the whip to get around in practice, but the actual feeling of flying through the sky without a care in the world was indescribable. When she put this suit on, it felt as though she were another person. She felt untouchable.

It was intoxicating.

She knew she wasn't ready to give Batman a run for his money, yet. She still had more training to do, but soon. Soon she'd be ready. Scanning the skyline she felt a thrill of something run through her before letting out a laugh.

"Alright, I'm here," Catwoman said touching the intercom in the suit right under her right cat ear.

_..:Good, you made good time:.._

Catwoman smirked.

_..:Now, the ventilation shaft should be in plain site, don't forget the cameras oh and Catwoman…have fun:.._

"Oh I will," she muttered making her way over.

She made quick work of the shaft and got into the museum, first fixing the cameras that were no problem for razor sharp claws. Shutting her eyes she pictured the blueprints in her mind, locating the correct route and room to where the prize was waiting for her.

Her eyes snapped open and she was on her way.

After locating the correct room she deftly dropped down onto the floor in a crouch position as she scanned the area. Miss Kitty gracefully jumped from her shoulder and landed neatly by her side, waiting. For this room she flipped the cameras around so they would face the wrong way, but were still on.

The contacts were a miracle; she could see every laser without hassle. She took a quick moment to study what she would have to do to get past them all before smirking.

"Are you ready Miss Kitty?" she purred before taking off at a run.

With speed and agility gained from training, she executed high-class maneuvers flawlessly, successfully got around the lasers and now stood in front of the glass case not even the slightest bit winded.

"The jade cat," she murmured with a grin, her eyes on the prize. Selina had explained the reason why she had chosen this exact statue to go after first. It was a sign. Batman, who Selina had yet to reveal whom it actually was, would know what it meant, the significance.

Her reflection caught her by surprise and she smiled. She hadn't looked to see what she looked like when she put the suit on. She had been too focused on getting this done right, but now that she saw herself. Damn, she didn't think she was pretty but now she looked hot.

But than again, probably anybody in a leather purple cat suit would be hot…

Smile still firmly intact she extracted her claws. With grace she cut a perfect circle into the glass case and pulled it out. With her other hand she carefully removed the jade cat and put it in her bag.

Selina had told her not to enjoy the prizes until after; there was a better chance of her not getting caught.

Meaning: don't peek until you get home.

With the jade cat securely in her satchel she turned to leave but stopped when she saw something shimmer out of the corner of her eye. In another case on the other side of the room was a gleaming statue of Bastet.

How could she refuse?

"Look Miss Kitty," she breathed with a wild glint in her eyes. What better way to make a splash than with not only _one_ stolen artifact, but _two_.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?" she said with a smile. Miss Kitty meowed in agreement.

She eyed the lasers, studying where they fell and what angles she would have to perform to make it through without setting one off. She took into account that she now had a bag with the jade cat in it and that it would cause a slight difference in weight. She eyed it for another moment…it was workable.

She could do this.

Once again she took off at a run and managed to get through the borage of lasers. Also once again she found herself in front of a glass case, this time holding Bastet.

Once more she cut a perfect circle in the case before gently removing the second statue.

"Purrrfect," she purred placing the second statue with the first. Selina would be most pleased.

"Time to go Miss Kitty," she stated with a smile. The cat meowed and Catwoman laughed gaily. Now she had to figure out how to get out with two statues in her bag. That would make things slightly more difficult; one wasn't such a big weight difference, but two…

Miss Kitty meowed again and looked up at her with her piercing yellow eyes. Eyes that matched her own. She got an idea. She checked the lasers again and her smile widened even more.

The lasers were set so that somebody tall, or normal sized, couldn't be able to fit under at some parts. She turned to look at Miss Kitty who had a knowing look in her eyes. But that didn't mean somebody really short couldn't get through.

She un-strapped the bag from her waist, bent down, and gave the end to Miss Kitty.

"Meet you on the other side," she hummed before taking off and getting back over the lasers. It was a race, cat vs. catwoman. Within seconds she had fixed the cameras back to normal and were both back outside on the rooftop replacing the lid to the ventilation duct.

"Let's go home Miss Kitty," she stated pulling out her whip. Miss Kitty purred in agreement and rubbed her face against Catwoman's neck.

"Yes, you do deserve some extra milk tonight," she crooned to the cat before taking off once more into the night. A single word ringing in her head,

Success 

Well, that and,

Meow 

… okay, so maybe _two_ words…

**§§**

**-Next Morning-**

Serenity opened her eyes and groaned when the sunlight filtered through the windows and into her eyes successfully blinding her…what time was it? She squinted her eyes and looked over at the clock resting next to her.

10:15?

Selina let her sleep in? True she had been very, very pleased with what she brought home last night…maybe she decided to let her have the morning off?

She rolled out of bed and slowly sauntered into the living room. There she found Selina on the phone facing the other way. _Probably on the phone with Uncle Harvey,_ she thought. Selina turned around and smiled when she saw Serenity. Selina then pointed towards the kitchen and Serenity turned and went in there.

On the kitchen table was the newspaper. Serenity slowly approached it with a curious look on her face. Attached to the newspaper was a small note in Selina's perfect flowing handwriting. She picked it up and read it quietly to herself,

"_Good Job Darling,_

_First Night Out and_

_Famous Already."_

Serenity frowned silently as she mulled over the words. Famous already? Her questions were answered when she peeled off the note and looked at the front page of the newspaper. A wide grin spread over her face and she read out loud the headline,

"**Cat Burglar Strikes Museum**_,"_ Below the headline was two pictures of the very empty glass cases.

She read the captions below the pictures,

"The priceless Jade Cat and the beautiful Bastet statue were stolen late last night from their cases at Gotham City Museum. No other artifacts were taken and the only clues found were the small glass circles cut from the glass cases as shown above."

Serenity laughed out loud, giddy that she made the paper, even if her name was omitted. She quickly read the article and smiled at the last line,

"**Could we have a new Catwoman on our hands?"**

"Yes," she murmured, "I think we do."

Selina's conversation from the next room floated to her ears,

"Yes, Harvey you HAVE to see today's paper…"

Silence for a moment,

"Fine, buy two, you just have to see it…"

Silence.

"Why, you ask?"

A long pause before Selina spoke with obvious pride in her voice,

"_MY_ darling's on the front page!"


	9. Isis

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I love you and what you guys think!

_lt. commander richie,_ she's going to be getting herself into all kinds of escapades! Just wait and see! ;)  
_Galaxya,_ Me-wow! LOL I love it! Thanks for loving this!  
_CATgrl,_ I'm ecstatic that you're hooked! More romance you say? All in good time, but for now will you settle with some flirtatious Catwoman?  
_SerenityJC,_ Ah! Terry-ness, next chap there's a lil bit more of him…wouldn't we all like a lil bit more of him;)  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_, I heard about that episode but havn't had the pleasure to watch it, damnit! I hope I don'tdisappoint with the up comming chaps! ;)

I'm going to post the next chap very soon cause this upcoming week is going to be crazy hectic for me and I might not get to post until next Saturday or Sunday…

As always, let me know what you think and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Bruce Wayne looked at the surveillance video again. Somehow the cameras were always conveniently looking in the wrong directions and he couldn't get a clear shot of the person who robbed the museum.

Somehow they had managed to get past the cameras and the lasers without setting a single one off, cleanly stealing two artifacts. That took preparation and skill. This wasn't just a random robbery.

Neither was the others done these past two weeks. The thing that bothered him was that she, or he, never set off an alarm.

He sent McGinnis to check out the scenes and he usually reported back in the negative. But he did find a short black hair, a cat hair. That along with the circular cuts on the glass, and it being cat artifacts being stolen led him to believe that it was a catwoman wannabe, or somebody trying to make it look like a catwoman wannabe.

A frown graced his aged features as he though about Selina. They hadn't spoken since she was sent to prison. It pained him to say that because he cared deeply for her. She was just like him, although they were on opposite sides of the law and there had been the whole she stole things, while he saved the city. As soon as she was released from prison though, she had vanished.

It couldn't have been her who hit the museum; she was as old as he and it wasn't physically possible. _A child or grandchild perhaps?_

He shook his head and let out a gruff noise. Why was he getting his hopes up? There was a small chance that it was her. Others could simply be mimicking her actions. She did become famous in prison. People actually made comics about her, many loved her, but not like him.

_Maybe there was a different pattern in the thefts_, he thought suddenly trying to switch topics. It was painfully obvious that whoever it was, was stealing cat artifacts…and jewelry, rarely was there a painting or two…like the original catwoman. Who ever this was did their homework.

A plan formed in his mind. He would set a trap that whoever was doing this couldn't resist. Bruce smiled suddenly, and if anybody had been there to see it they would have said it was odd.

Isis.

The statue of Isis would be impossible for this cat burglar to ignore. Isis, not only important to Catwoman, but also had been Selina's favorite cat. If this criminal really knew their stuff they would go for it. And if this person was somehow related to Selina they would try to steal it even if they knew it was a trap.

Perfect.

But how to go about it, he couldn't just announce it, that'd be too obvious, and he couldn't just donate it to the museum, that as well would be too obvious. Well, he could do it in secrecy, very low key, and if this burglar was that good they would find out about it and try to steal it.

Bruce shut his eyes. He had a statue of Isis. He bought one for Selina as a present for when she got out of prison. He still had it, hidden away in one of his many rooms at Wayne Manor. He didn't have the heart to sell it, he still had hope that he would see her one-day and get to give it to her. Coming to a decision, he picked up the phone.

Looks like it was going to be used after all this time after all, just not the way he had planned.

**§§**

**-Two Days Later-**

Serenity watched lazily as Selina paced back and forth across the apartment like a caged tigress. Her movements were smooth yet strained, like she was wound up too tight. Even in her old age she was still graceful, and surprisingly beautiful. She was muttering to herself and running her fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe it," "So stupid," "Damn bat jerk." She stopped and looked at Serenity for a moment.

"He knew that I wouldn't be able to resist this," she said continuing her pacing. "Even if it is such a BLATANT trap."

Yes, Selina knew who Batman was, well the old batman, but wouldn't tell her. At least she wouldn't tell her yet. That angered a part of her, but the other part of her was happy. She didn't want anybody to tell her. She was going to figure it out on her own. But she didn't care about the old Batman; she wanted to know who the new Batman was. That information could be very, very helpful, not to mention interesting in the future.

But so far she had managed to avoid all contact with him and had yet to make his acquaintance. Serenity had improved her time and was able to get in and out within 9 minutes, a personal best…but also it depended on where she was hitting.

The condos were easy, simple systems and alarms that once you knew how to defeat them the rest were effortless. All the rich types followed a similar defense system, which made them easier targets. It also made it so she had to hit all the intended targets pretty much the next night before they changed their own system. _That_ was the tough part, once you hit somebody, they tell their friends they got stolen from, and then their friends immediately change their own system.

"You think he knows you're here in Gotham?" Serenity questioned from her relaxed position, absently stroking Bastet who was in her lap. This question caused Selina to pause for a moment to think.

"I don't think so, would have found me already…he's smart enough to know that even if it wasn't me, that this is a blatant trap, but," she said, a grin forming on her face, "a blatant trap made for the best."

Serenity smiled. Selina had praised her highly the first night she went out. Selina being happy was an understatement. Each trinket she brought home made her feel like she was doing Selina's legacy justice. The fact that Selina, the original Catwoman herself, thought she was doing a kick-ass job was enough to convince her that it was true.

With every praise though Selina increased her training, raising the bar to a new level, making it more difficult and adding new things. Serenity didn't like it at first, but she was adjusting and getting better and better. And THAT was the point. Like she had said before, her entering and exiting time had improved and it was becoming almost second nature to fly across the rooftops.

She came to terms with what she was doing. The people that Selina sent her after were bad people, dirty money, scandals and just plain scum of Gotham. Serenity had no qualms going after them and permanently borrowing some money to help some animals. She was like a hot cat-themed Robin Hood, for animals. As for the museum…they wouldn't miss a statue here and there…

"I had to use my connections to find out for sure if this was truly happening or not," Selina spoke up once more running a hand through her hair.

The room was silent as Selina had an inner debate. Serenity watched with poised calmness as this went on for a few moments. Finally, as though she came to a conclusion, Selina turned to Serenity.

"What do you think?" Selina said but Serenity knew what she really meant. _'Do you think you are ready to face Batman?'_

No doubt was present in Serenity's gaze. Before her was an open challenge and she wasn't going to shy away; she was ready to face them, him, head on. The bar had just been raised.

Serenity smiled a long, slow smile that was dangerously close to Selina's before answering.

"I think I have to get dressed or I'm going to be late for my date."

Decision made.

**§§**

_..:You there McGinnis:.._

"Yeah, I'm here."

_..:Anything:.._

"Nothing, I'm beginning to think that our little thief isn't going to show," He stated scanning the area once more and once more seeing nothing but a blanket of darkness with the few specks of lights from random buildings in the distance.

He had been waiting there for almost two hours and nothing. No sign of anything or anyone. To be quiet honest he was getting bored and cold. This was turning out to be a bust, and Wayne was not giving him all the information. He hated it when he did that.

As far as he knew the old cat-chick was a flame of Wayne's. They had a weird relationship, a sort of good guy-bad guy…thing. He hadn't even seen a picture of her so he couldn't really judge what she looked like, but she must have been quite a woman to make Wayne turn into a softy about the law. Well, not exactly a softy…but…softer?

But than again he wasn't the best one to talk about relationships with, just like Wayne. Ouch, he wasn't going there. Comparing himself to Wayne was never a good thing and just bringing it up made his head hurt.

He shook his head.

He couldn't understand why Wayne would put himself through that. Could any woman really rattle him like she did? Blur the line between right and wrong? Wayne had dated lots of chicks, so what made this one so much different from the rest of them?

It wasn't their sense of timing; that was for sure.

Waiting a few more minutes, he let out a small puff of air. He was going to do a sweep; this was getting him nowhere and fast.

_Wayne will just have to deal,_ he thought letting out an impatient sound from the back of his throat. He wasn't just going to sit here all night for a thief that may or may not show.

He turned around, scanning the area one last time and once again seeing that there was nothing but black- a soft meow caught his attention and he turned back around.

Nothing.

He frowned, was he hearing things?

He squinted his eyes and slowly studied the patch of dark before him.

A black cat gracefully walked out of nowhere to stop in front of him a few feet away, and he would bet anything that the cat hair he collected from the crime scenes would match this cat standing before him.

The cat didn't make another sound but stood, waiting. He carefully looked around once more, if the cat was here then-

And that was when he saw her.


	10. Meow

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Oh man, wow. Thanks for all the feedback! I absolutely love it!

_lt. commander richie_, wait no longer! Here you go!  
_Ratdogtwo_, Don't worry about it! Just glad to see that you're enjoying this!  
_CATgrl_, Ask and ye shall receive! Here's the next chappy, and there's plenty of butt kicking to come, don't worry! ;)  
_angelwings_, Well, Thank _You_ for reading this and enjoying it! I don't want to keep you all waiting; I know how frustrating it can be!  
_Hatorisgirl,_ Thanks for the review! Here's the update!  
_SerenityJc,_ Lol, well don't wait! Here you go!

As I said this might be my last update until Saturday or Sunday cause this weeks going to be crazy for me.  
Anyway, let me know what you guys think and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

Batman didn't know what to expect when he came face to face with the person behind these crimes. He was expecting maybe a man in black sweats, or a woman in black sweats, crazy hair, maybe a splicer…somebody who obviously would look evil or crazy or both…but not this.

Not like _that _at least…

"Meow," she purred and he was almost positive his mouth was open.

The purple skintight outfit fit her to a T. She was toned and thin, and in that outfit very attractive. The thing that startled him were her glowing yellow cat eyes. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

She gracefully sauntered up and cocked her hip to the side. Looking at him with a wide smile, her white teeth reflected in the moonlight. She put a gloved hand on her hip and her head tilted slightly as her eyes moved over him keenly.

"Look Miss Kitty," her voice was a sultry purr. "A bat in our belfry."

Selina had given her a few tips on how to make the playing field turn in her favor. The voice and body gestures were major components. Being able to fight hand to hand was one thing, being able to fight with words and gestures was something else. And that something else was also something that Catwoman always excelled at. It was important to keep your opponent off guard, distracted and the original queen of temptation gave her a few pointers.

No matter who was wearing the cape all Batmen were still just that, men. THAT was his weakness and where she could take advantage. So far it seemed like she was doing a good job.

Batman desperately tried to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat and concentrate. Okay, so she was attractive, but he was still Batman. He hardened his resolve; Wayne would kill him if he knew he was acting this way.

"You're going to have to come with me," he stated his voice low and dangerous. But she merely smiled and with poise came right up in front of him. She placed a hand upon the red bat on his chest and leaned into him. Peering up at him and not looking threatened in the slightest she answered,

"But Batman, this is only the first date, what kind of Catwoman do you think I am?"

His insides clenched, she was so close. He could feel the heat coming off her body, her soft purple leather encased body. She, without a thought, had invaded his personal space.

Focus, he had to focus.

Terry never had this problem with girls; none were this brazen and threw themselves at him or flirted with him the way that she was. This was new territory…Dana was the only one who ever really flirted with him… Well, he didn't have to worry about THAT anymore. He focused back on the feline thief in front of him who was still smiling.

"This isn't a game," he said trying to regain control over the situation. He was Batman damnit; she should be scared of him.

"Life's a game," she whispered, "it just depends how you play it."

She pulled away suddenly and Batman let out an inaudible sigh of relief. She was a tempting little vixen, too bad he'd have to take her in. He watched a moment as she bent down and picked up her cat.

"Miss Kitty," she crooned stroking the cat, "Batman thinks we're the bad guys." She made a tsk-ing noise before piercing him with her golden gaze.

"We're not the enemy," she said to which he scoffed. She whispered something in to the cat's ear before putting her down.

"Stealing from people is something the 'bad guys' would do, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take you in."

"I only take things from bad people," she paused for a moment,

"And if you wanted to take me you can try all you want, but I won't make any promises," she said huskily with a killer smile and he almost choked on his tongue. Okay, this definitely wasn't going the way he had planned it would.

He coughed and pulled out a pair of bat-cuffs. "There's no other way," he stated gruffly advancing on her. She only smiled and put her hands behind her back, extracting her claws with a soft sound.

"Do you have any proof that it was me?" she questioned him rationally and he paused for a moment, thrown by the reasonable question.

"I bet that the cat hair I found in one of the crime scenes would match a hair from your cat," he stated nodding his head in the direction of Miss Kitty, who was currently cleaning herself in the pale moonlight, before resuming coming closer.

She moved away and smiled even wider when he frowned, obviously displeased. This was boring- she wanted some action. THIS was the Batman that there were stories about? Was this the guy who stopped Inque and Shriek and the Royal Flush Gang?

"Don't make this more difficult," he stated getting agitated, and blinked when the next second her face was right in front of him, lips centimeters away.

"It's the only way it can be," she breathed before she lashed out and her claws cut the chains between the bat-cuffs in half. She moved back and waved a hand glimmering with claws at him.

"Ta-Bat's I've got some work to be done," she looked him up and down, "maybe some other time."

She turned and made a sprint for the edge of the roof. She knew that she couldn't get the statue with him right behind her. And he _was_ right behind her; she could feel him. She let out a laugh; the chase was on.

She looked over her shoulder and frowned slightly when she didn't see him, but when she faced back forward again there he was, right in front of her.

"Mmm, this will be better than I thought!" she said with an exhilarated laugh.

"Play time is over," he stated reaching for her. "Wrong," she said grabbing his arm and, using her momentum, easily flipping herself over his shoulder and continuing her run.

With a flick of her wrist she had her whip in hand and was soaring off the building, falling like an angel without wings. Glorious. The feeling was, glorious!

The glorious feeling was cut short when arms wrapped around her stomach and caused her freefall to be cut short. Seconds later she felt her two feet being placed on solid ground. She turned with narrowed eyes to Batman who had yet to relinquish his hold on her.

"I was having a nice time flying high," her frown turning into a sultry grin, "unless you have another way to make me fly."

He immediately felt his throat dry up but pushed past it, damn hormones. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He kept his grip on her tight, maybe tighter than necessary but he didn't want her getting loose on him. And where had those claws come from?

He heard a soft noise. What was that?

"Enough," he snapped, or he tried to. His voice came out low, but not for the reason that she was thinking, or maybe it was.

"But we were just getting started," she cooed putting her hands on his chest and rubbing slightly, the claws glinting in the moonlight. "Don't you just want to have a little fun? Be naughty?"

She was a temptress, a sensual, naughty, cat temptress. It would have been a whole lot easier if she weren't pressed up against him rubbing his chest, and looking at him with those golden eyes and soft pink lips. Where was a band of Jokerz when he needed one?

Or Shriek…

"No," he answered shortly. "You have to be brought to justice."

"Ah!" she cut him off, "whose justice?" her eyes twinkled with merriment before she dug her claws into his chest. He jerked away, relinquishing his hold on her, and looked down at the cuts that now were on him. SHE CUT HIM! He looked up at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Sorry darling, but when you corner a cat against her will your going to get cut," she said withdrawing her whip. She snapped it once on the ground with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ta," she cheered before disappearing down the alley. His brain snapped on and began off after her, again. He turned the corner and was met by five Jokerz and one Catwoman.

_Ah, **now** they show up_, he thought dryly.

He took a moment to assess the situation and saw something incredible…

She was kicking their Asses! I mean the whip and claws weren't even being used that much, it was all her. He hid his surprise when she did a damaging roundhouse kick to one unlucky Joker. He saw one sneaking up behind her and jumped into action.

"Thanks stud," he heard her purr from across the alley. He finished off the remaining two Jokerz and turned around-

To find himself alone in the alley with five unconscious Jokerz.

She got away.

He let out a groan and rubbed his face with his hands.

She had managed to escape.

Wayne was going to _kill_ him.

**§§**

He entered the batcave and pulled his mask off. Letting his eyes adjust to the setting change, he let out a deep breath before getting out of the batmobile. He approached the computer, petting Ace on the head as he walked by. Before he could open his mouth another voice spoke.

"Interesting night?" Bruce said and Terry couldn't decide the tone of his voice. Uh oh. He was in trouble.

"You could say that," he said uncertainly walking over behind the old man.

"Want to watch an interesting video?" Terry froze. What the hell did that mean? He was scared to answer. What kind of video, and about what?

"Uh-"

"Oh yes, it's a good one," he continued and Terry was scared for a moment, that didn't sound like Bruce.

Bruce pointed to the screen and Terry's eyes widened. This was a museum security video.

"I put a small camera in the plaque in front of the Isis statue," Bruce informed him, somewhat agitatedly, as they watched the action on the screen. Terry felt as though somebody had cut him, a hand came up to his chest, well, actually…

There on the screen in front of him was Catwoman, looking fabulous in purple stealing the statue of Isis, and by her side was that damn black cat. He watched entranced as she flawlessly got past the lasers, using some moves that he had never seen before, cut a small circle in the glass, smiled that killer smile, turned halfway facing away for a few seconds touching her head, before leaving the way she came. Bruce rewound the tape and paused it on a clear shot of her.

The batcave was silent for a long moment; the only sounds heard were the squeaks from the overhanging bats.

Bruce turned and looked at Terry but didn't speak a word; he didn't have to, the look said it all so clearly, '_something you want to tell me?'_

Terry looked down at his cuts before he began retelling the whole story from the beginning. He watched Wayne carefully as he retold it, well almost all of it. He definitely wasn't going to tell Wayne _every_ detail. When he told him everything he was going to he waited, Wayne had that look on his face.

"What did she call the cat?" This question threw Terry for a loop. What did she call the cat? Okay, that was odd. He thought for a moment.

"Um, Miss Kitty," he answered and Bruce nodded putting his hands together in a temple under his chin. _It has to be somebody related to Selina_, Bruce thought, _that was the name she called her cat when she was 'out on the town'_.

"Was she very, a-hem, flirtatious?"

Bruce got his answer when Terry blushed and stumbled over his words.

"Oh, you could definitely say that," he finally managed to get out. That was when Bruce noticed his wounds.

"McGinnis, go clean yourself up and head home, we'll get into this tomorrow, and Terry, don't be late."

Terry sighed before turning around. He briefly touched his wounds on his chest. "Meow," he mumbled to himself before shaking his head. He was going to have _odd_ dreams tonight.

Bruce watched the kid leave and heard his mutterings. Could this be somebody related to Selina? He was almost positive now, but they hadn't called him the world's greatest detective for nothing. He turned back to the video on the screen and replayed it. He had some studying to do.


	11. Lost In Thought

Meow

Disclaimer: As usual, don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: I love all my reviews! You guys rock and I love hearing what you all have to think!

_lt. commander richie,_ Thank You for liking it! The next couple chapters should be nice and long like you wanted. ;)  
_Velvet Shadow,_ Thanks! And here's the next update!  
_CATgrl,_ Girl, you're jumping the gun! Lol. Shhh, I didn't hear you say anything ;)  
_Ratdogtwo,_ Lol thanks for the great review. Here's the next chap!  
_Galaxya,_ THANKS! Wait no longer, here's the next chap!  
_Phil Urich,_ Thanks! I'll keep what you said in mind, and as for Terry being a chump? Have no fear, that's all I'm going to say…;)  
_Anime-Ronin,_ I couldn't agree more! Here's the next chap!

I know that this chap is short so I'm going to make up for it by posting the next chap tomorrow! Sound good? Great!  
As always let me know what you think, and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Terry was getting frustrated in more ways that one. Not only did he keep bumping into Catwoman but she also kept getting away without him knowing. One way or another she always managed to slip away into the night.

She had not let down on the flirting and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore her temptations. He knew he would not give in to her, but it was damn hard. He was starting to understand what Wayne must have felt like back in the day…and that in itself was a scary thought.

Max was teasing him about Catwoman flirting with him, and about how the only girls who'd flirt with him would be criminals; she had no idea how right she was on THAT one. But she had been worried about him the times he was marked with cat scratches nothing ever too deep. They both often forgot the Catwoman had claws, and wasn't afraid to use them, that and she liked to mess with his head…But he was quickly learning.

Not only that but after that one day, a couple months ago, that he sat with Serenity he hadn't spoken to her since and he felt like a total heel. What kind of person did that make him look like? Now there was a nice girl. He still hadn't found out about her whole 'I hate you Jokerz' episode but she seemed nice enough.

Dana couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to give him a second chance or not, and quite frankly, he hated to admit it but, he was getting tired. He liked her, but Max had been correct in saying that it was easier without having to worry about dates with her and such.

His mom was starting to get on his case about spending boy time with Matt, and was starting to find out about his little 'falling asleep in class' times.

Wayne was pissed at him, even if he didn't actually say he was pissed…you could just tell…it was written all over his face, for 'letting' Catwoman steal the statue of Isis. He LET her steal it! It was a couple weeks ago and Wayne was driving for this Catwoman _issue_ to be solved.

Terry had to bit his tongue when he was tempted to carefully remind Wayne that he had probably acted the same way with the original Catwoman, but knew better than to actually voice it. Those glares from Wayne could freeze you on your spot.

Terry had come to the conclusion that being both Terry McGinnis and Batman was draining.

He was knocked from his thoughts quite literally when he felt the cold hard ground underneath him and his legs tangled in something. He silently cursed himself for not paying attention but didn't have time to react before there was a weight sitting atop his chest and his arms were pinned down.

He looked up and realized it was going to be a long, _long_ night.

Catwoman sat upon his chest with her knees pinning his arms to the ground. He struggled slightly but she only smiled that smile he was sure was just for him. He wouldn't go there…not right now at least. She crossed her forearms on his chest and rested her head upon them.

"So lost in thought you didn't hear me coming," she said with a fake pout. She was in a playful mood tonight, but than again when wasn't she?

"Catwoman," he said blandly. If she thought she didn't affect him she would stop…hopefully. She shifted her weight slightly, making herself more comfortable before gazing down at him.

"So what are you going to try and steal tonight?" he asked trying to ignore the fact that she was sitting on him.

"Who says that's the reason I'm out roaming tonight stud?" came her inquiry.

"Because you're a thief," he stated harshly, but that didn't deter her in the slightest.

"But I'm also a cat, cats love to roam," she stated to which he only raised an eyebrow but she couldn't see that.

"Batman," she purred lowly breaking him from his thoughts, "why must we fight?" She leaned her face closer to him, her lips hovering over his, "we could be beautiful together," her lips moved to his ear and she whispered huskily, "in more ways than one."

He fought to keep his body under control. She was so tempting…

"The Bat and The Cat," she smiled at him her eyes glowing in the dark.

She licked her bottom lip before breaking into an even wider smile, "No one would be able to stop us. We could own this town."

"No way," he said and she frowned.

"You didn't even think about it," she pouted and for a moment he thought she genuinely looked disappointed at his rebuff.

"I don't need to," he declared sounding more confident than he felt. His body was betraying him and he was desperate for control. He watched her carefully as she tilted her head to the side as if studying him before she seemed to think of something. He almost saw the light bulb go off over her head. One of her gloved hands came up and slowly caressed his cheek.

He watched, with way more interest than he should have, as she bent down to his face. He prepared himself for what he assumed would be a kiss. A kiss from the enemy, but it wasn't exactly what he thought it would be.

He felt something wet touch his lips and drag up to right up to his nose. He watched through a fog in his brain as her pink tongue slid back into her mouth.

"Think about it," she purred before slowly getting off of him. She took out her whip before giving him a once over, "until next time." Before he had time to move she made a sprint to the edge of the building and took a swan dive off of it…she was gone.

He looked down and saw what his legs were tangled in and quickly freed himself, throwing it to the other side of the roof. He looked to where she left before picking a hand up to gently touch his mouth.

What was she playing at?

"And there will be a next time," he said to the dark.

**§§**

"McGinnis."

Terry looked up from petting Ace and walked over to the computer.

"Found something?"

Bruce turned and gave him _that_ look. The 'don't-you-know-who-you're-talking-to' look.

"Look at this," he stated rather than answering him directly. He motioned to the screen which was replaying the tape of Catwoman stealing the Isis statue.

Terry was about to say that he saw this tape already many, _many_, times, when Bruce paused it when she was turning. After a moment of silence Terry glanced at Wayne who was wearing no expression but his eyes were gleaming with pride at finally finding something. But what the thing was Terry wasn't sure.

"I figured out what she's doing," he stated, his voice gruff. Terry remained silent.

"Think McGinnis," Bruce stated looking at him with a 'duh' look.

Terry turned his eyes back to the picture and looked at it carefully. She was facing away halfway. She was happy, that was given; she just stole the cat statue when he had been right there.

Terry tilted his head slightly, the way her mouth was though. There was something about the way it was angled. Her hand was lightly resting right below her cat ear, like she was scratching it or something. He narrowed his eyes slightly, well, it almost reminded him of himself when he was…

His eyes widened and he turned to Wayne. Wayne nodded his head glad that Terry was learning to connect the dots.

"She's talking to somebody," Wayne confirmed.

"But who?"

"Let's fine out, I already have the file located."

Both men turned back to the computer and Bruce began typing furiously on the keys, pulling up file after file.

"There," he said opening a particular file and leaning back, "Let's listen, it's only close range so it's only a few seconds,"

"_I can't believe I just did that, sometimes I surprise myself," Catwoman said cutting a hole in the glass case before removing the statue from it and putting it in her bag carefully. _

_She touched the spot right under her right era before speaking, "got it."_

_Silence._

"_Yes, Bats met up with some friends outside, and you're right it must be a requirement that all Batman's are studs," silence and then laughter._

_"And yes, I said meow," with that she turned and smiled at the cat next to her._

_"Miss Kitty, isn't Isis beautiful," she said lowly. She turned away from the cameras before taking off at a run and getting back through the lasers and out of the museum._

Bruce turned to look at Terry. "I have a suspicion on who was on the intercom." Terry looked at him with interest, he thought he knew who it was too, but he'd let Bruce say it first... Bruce broke into a small grin that looked almost odd on him.

Odd…and almost scary. It was like the muscles had forgotten how to smile on him and are were remembering what to do now…

"Remember that story I told you about a woman named Selina Kyle…"


	12. Two's Company

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Hello All! I don't know if I can love my reviewers anymore than I do…Anywho…

_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_, I HAD to throw that quote in! And you totally rock for reviewing! Lol. Shower? Sigh, don't we all wish…  
_lt. commander richie_, you like mush? Well get ready for a lil bit of mush ;) And as for blessing the community:blushes deep red: Thanks!  
_Anime-Ronin_, Ahh watch out for the trash! You're right _somebody_ had to say it! Lol ;)  
_CATgrl,_ spandex taste bad? I'm not too sure…hmm, I guess it's one of those things you hafta taste to see ;)  
_Ratdogtwo,_ ask and you shall receive! Awe, your favorite? Thanks!  
_SerenityJC_, she's a fiery little cat isn't she  
_Daylight dancer_, Thanks for reading this! And here's an update!

Anyway! Here's a little taste of some non-violent confrontation ;)  
ACK! I made a small mistake and now I've corrected it! I had added something I wasn't supposed to of yet that could have been confusing, but now I fixed it! Sorry if it confused anybody!  
Tell me what you think and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

**-A Couple Days Later, Saturday Morning-**

A dark cat darted out an open door and down the hall soon vanishing from sight.

Serenity brushed some hair out of her face as she shut the door behind her. It was coming close to the day of her families' death's and for some reason she just couldn't sit still in the apartment. For as long as she'd lived their Selina never really left the apartment, it was routine that Serenity was the one who picked up the groceries and such things. Now that she knew _why_, it all made sense.

Saturday mornings sucked, usually she had training with Selina but today she woke up only to find that she had the morning off. Now she couldn't go back to sleep and found nothing to do. She wasn't one for going to the mall, and she definitely wasn't going to a museum…at least not for _that_ purpose.

She grumbled slightly as she descended down the stairs. What was she going to do today? She had one morning of freedom, and nothing to do. No friends to call, no girls to hang out with. No _real_ friends…

She was alone.

This thought made a hollow feeling appear in her body. She truly had no friends besides Selina, Uncle Harvey, and the cats. For some reason that thought made her really want to breakdown and cry. She even felt a small prickle behind her eyes beginning to form.

"What's wrong?" the soft voice questioned.

Serenity looked up and realized for the first time she wasn't alone. There on the stairwell was Matt, Terry's little brother. And he was looking up at her all innocent and pure. Every time she saw him he reminded her of John, or at least what she could remember of him.

"Nothing Matt," she said coming over to where he was and looking him over carefully.

"What are you doing out here? Your mom might get worried."

"I was waiting for Terry and I saw this dark cat run by, so I followed it but now I can't find it anymore, and now I'm here," he said it all in one breath and somehow she was able to follow him.

Serenity smiled gently, Bastet, how she loved that cat. Bastet was the only cat that really went outside, so it could only be her.

"How about I walk you back, I'll see if we can find Bastet along the way,"

"Who's Basket?" he asked and she laughed cheerfully.

Such Innocence!

"Bastet, that's the dark cat you saw," she said and he nodded enthusiastically. He surprised her when he held out one of his small hands for her to take.

After a moments hesitation she took it and felt a feeling of warmth flow threw her at the feeling of his little hand in hers. She smiled brightly at him as they walked back.

"-So Terry said he'd take me today and then Monday I'm going to tell all my friends that I got to see that movie, and they'll be so jealous," without taking a breath he continued on, "but I'm not even scared even though they said it was a scary movie," he said puffing up his little chest.

"Wow," she said trying not to grin. He could be so adorable.

When they arrived in front of his apartment he opened the door and ran in. Serenity stood there for a moment unsure what to do. He sort of just left her there. Was she supposed to follow him inside? Or would that be rude? Should she go?

"Oh Serenity dear, come on in." Mary McGinnis said appearing and opening the door wider so the young woman could enter. Mary had heard their voices before they even entered and couldn't help but think that it was nice of Serenity to bring Matt back. That boy could sure be a handful!

"TER YOU READY TO GO?" Serenity heard his voice become so loud, and absently wondered how such a little body could produce such a loud sound. She heard a low mumbling sound and could only assume that it was Terry responding. Terry walking up in his bed, wearing only a pair of boxers…

NO Bad thoughts! She shook her head slightly.

"Here, sit down," Mary ushered Serenity to the sofa, "Would you like something to drink?" Serenity was about to decline when she realized that her throat was dry and she was a little thirsty.

"A glass of milk if you have it?"

"Sure I do, I've got two growing boys," she replied with a laugh pouring the glass of milk and handing it to her. Serenity nodded her head and said a soft 'thank you.'

"So how have you been? What have you been up to?" their mom asked sitting down across from her with a gentle smile. Serenity just looked at her for a moment. This was a model mother in front of her, blue and white dress, knitting and sewing and making cookies and doing motherly stuff.

Don't get her wrong Selina was wonderful. She just wasn't one of those Friday-night-lets-rent-a-movie-and-do-each-others-hair kind of lady. She was more like, Friday-night-here's-the-layout-of-the-next-targets-house kind of lady. Oh she could tell Selina loved her, and in turn she loved Selina. It was just, it wasn't 'normal' per say.

But than again what is normal really?

Especially in Gotham City.

Serenity was snapped from her thoughts when she realized she hadn't answered Mrs. McGinnis.

"Oh, I'm great, and school's…good, I'm glad that it's going to be ending and that we're going to graduate soon."

"Do you know where you're going yet?"

That question caused Serenity to pause for a moment. She would probably end up going to Gotham University so she could continue her nightly activities, not that she really had anywhere else in mind anyway.

"Probably Gotham University," she replied with a smile sipping her glass of milk.

"Oh that's nice, Terry-"

"Said he's too tired to take me to the movies!" Matt spoke up with a frown on his face. Mary gave an annoyed look in direction of Terry's bedroom before rising from her chair muttering to herself. "Sometimes I never understand that boy." She looked up at Serenity with a smile.

"Excuse me for a moment Serenity dear," Mary stated walking away.

Matt trudged over and slumped on the sofa next to her looking dejected. Serenity felt a pull at her heartstrings. Before she knew what she was doing she was opening her mouth and speaking.

"Well, I know I'm not Terry, but if you want I wasn't doing anything today," she began and saw his little head rise and look over at her hopefully.

"I can take you if you want, little man," she offered. She was not expecting the little boy to launch himself at her and cling to her neck hugging her, almost spilling the glass of milk in the process.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she said with a laugh hugging him back. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being appreciated by somebody. Somebody who wanted to spend time with her…

"SHWAY" he exclaimed before looking up at her with a wide smile, she could tell he was still upset that Terry wasn't coming but he was trying.

"Well," she said then brushing some hair off his forehead, "let's just go ask your mom if it's okay that I take you."

"'Kay, MOM," he yelled so suddenly that she jumped slightly and for a moment thought he popped her eardrum.

Seconds later Mary came walking back into the room with a pleased look on her face.

"I have some good news Matt-"

"Serena said she'd take me, can I go with her mom please?" Matt cut her off putting on his puppy face and hugging Serenity's neck tighter.

Mary looked slightly startled and turned eyes to the girl in question. Serenity had the good grace to blush before meeting her gaze,

"Yeah, I can take him if you want, my plans got cancelled and I'm free."

Mary looked hesitant and speechless.

"Really, it's no problem at all," Serenity continued before she looked down at the small boy with a grin, "plus it'll be fun."

He turned with happy eyes back to his mom, "So can I mom?"

"Can you what twerp?" a new voice questioned walking into the room.

And there he stood, Terry McGinnis a dark pair of pants thrown on with a black tee shirt that hugged his chest and broad shoulders. His hair was slightly mused and obviously slept on. She saw his eyes widen when he spotted her.

What a site she must have made, her, sitting there on his couch with his little brother in her lap, hugging her.

"Nothing," the little boy said with a frown. He was hurt that his brother didn't want to spend time with him. Serenity looked at his mother with an, 'I didn't know' look.

"Serenity has offered to take Matt to the movies," their mother spoke up taking the now empty milk glass from the girl. Terry raised his eyebrows and looked at Serenity.

She wanted to spend time with Matt? Willingly? That girl must have been a saint or something.

"She wants to spend time with Matt?" he asked skeptically. Matt glared at him.

"She likes me better than you so hah, hah," he exclaimed before sticking out his tongue.

Serenity felt her lips twitch, and bit her lip to keep from smiling. It was really hard, especially since their mom looked amused by the whole thing too.

"Why don't you all go together?" their mom suggest with a gentle smile looking between all of them.

Terry looked at Serenity, who looked at Matt, who looked between the both of them. Matt suddenly smiled and screamed 'SHWAY.' Serenity smiled even though it was a little forced.

Terry smiled as well, this would give him a chance to make it up to Serenity. He wouldbe able to make a better impression on the young woman than just speaking to her once and then leaving. This would give him time to get to know her better out of school and see what she really was like...

With smiles on their faces, one more forced than the other, both teenagers were thinking the same thing,

This is going to be an _interesting_ day.


	13. Three's Interesting

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Hello all! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long…

_VelvetShadow,_ lol! Thanks for loving it! Here's an update!  
_Hatorisgirl,_ Well, I love, love, love that you love, love, love this! Lol  
_lt. commander richie_, LOL! Terr + Serr + Twirp unforgettable!  
_Ratdogtwo_, I'll try to keep up the good work! Thanks!  
_CATgrl,_ Hey, I wouldn't think of seeing a hot guy in boxers' bad either! And as for fluff I foresee some in the future!  
_Galaxya,_ AH, Thanks for bring that to my attention, I hadn't realized that I had jumped ahead a little bit. I had been working on a later chap and went back to fix chap12 up and added that by mistake. I fixed it now, So BIG THANKS!  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino,_ Oh, oh, here's the next chap; can I still get a copy of that pic? ;)

Anyway, I just want to say that there had been a small mistake in the last chapter but I fixed it, so if you want to just skim it the corrections were at the end of the chap. Well, here's the next chap, a little more non confrontation fun at the movies…wait, did I say fun? ;) Enjoy!

Let me know what you think, and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

As soon as the door shut behind them Serenity definitely felt weird. Should she offer to just let the two boys go alone? Or would that offend Matt? She bit her lip as they started to make their way out of the building and onto the streets.

"Meow."

All eyes turned to the noise and there she was, Bastet, looking beautiful, standing gracefully…on a garbage can. Serenity smiled brightly and made her way over to her, Matt right at her heels.

"Hello Baby," she cooed to the cat stroking her velvety head. She purred loudly and Matt began stroking her too. Serenity picked her up and crouched down so Matt could have easier access to the purring ball of fur.

"Bastet," the little boy said check to make sure he was right. Serenity nodded her head and smiled. The cat loved the attention.

A shadow fell over the two. The cat in her arms stopped purring and looked up at Terry. Serenity frowned when she saw a frown on Terry's face.

"Oh, are you allergic to cats or something?" she stated sounding apologetic, shifting the cat closer to her.

Terry seemed to be in a trance for a moment before snapping out of it.

"No, no I'm not allergic to cats," he took a step closer before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Serenity looked at him with a gentle smile and once again he found that she was a pretty girl. All her bruises were long gone and she seemed to look a lot better. Although he had to admit that he never really looked at her before the incident…

"She won't bite you, she loves attention," a sparkle came to her eyes, "but be careful she does have claws!" She turned to the cat, "Don't you kitty?"

Terry narrowed his eyes but turned his face back to neutral. As soon as he saw that cat the suspicion in him rose. The Batman part of him came out and began taking note of everything. The cat was dark, like Miss Kitty. Plus the way the cat seemed to look at him, almost like she knew he was Batman. Sometime inside of him froze, could the cat smell that they had the same smell?

Was _Serenity _Catwoman? _Could_ she even be Catwoman? Or was it just a coincidence?

…

He mental shook himself; he was being paranoid.

He looked up at saw she was looking at him, her smile slowly disappearing. He felt a pull in his gut; she was too gentle to be Catwoman, and she was just trying to be nice. The cat was just a coincidence…that's all.

Besides, what were the chances that SHE was Catwoman? He brushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Hesitantly Terry pulled one hand out of his pocket and held it out towards the cat. Slowly Bastet picked her head up and sniffed his hand. Just like he had feared the cat pulled away and looked up at him her gold eyes locking on him, almost piercing him in his place.

But to his great relief the cat started purring and then rubbed her head against his hand. Terry forced a smile as he tried to get his heartbeat back in control.

_Paranoid_, his mind chanted at him, _paranoid, paranoid, paranoid_…

"Alright Bastet, go on with your wanderings and have fun," Serenity stated putting the cat back down on the ground and walking away. Terry made a mental note that the name of the cat was Bastet as he called after her, "won't she get lost just wandering around?"

Serenity turned around and for a moment he couldn't move. In that moment, the way the light shone down on her, highlighting streaks of her hair she was beautiful. The blond and browns seemed to shimmer in the light and the blue of her eyes seemed so clear. Her face seemed to glow softly and an odd looked entered her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Not all those who wander are lost," she said softly.

The air around them seemed almost to pause-

"Let's go to the movie, I can't wait!" Matt exclaimed rushing forward.

The moment passed.

**§§**

The walk to the movies had been awkward at first and it didn't really get better as it went along. Matt himself was ecstatic. He talked to Serenity nonstop and liked to be the center of attention between the three of them, which was fine by her. She kept thinking thoughts she shouldn't have been about a guy that was only two feet away from her.

At one point when they were getting closer to the theater Matt grabbed her hand.

Terry tried to hide the surprise in his eyes at the action. Matt didn't like to hold hands with anybody anymore. He had stated he was a big boy and didn't need to.

Serenity saw the surprise on his face and gave him a sheepish smile before leaning over discreetly and whispering in his ear.

"I'm a girl," she said quietly, both trying to ignore each others close proximity, they were only a hair away from each other, "that makes it okay to hold hands." She pulled back with a grin trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"So what are we seeing?"

"Revenge of the Vampire!" Matt exclaimed tugging on her hand.

"No," Terry said with a frown and Matt in turn frowned, mimicking his older brother. For that moment Serenity could clearly see the resemblance between the two. They looked like spitting images of each other frowning and pouting. _Matt would definitely be a looker when he grew up, _Serenity thought to herself.

"You said you'd take me!" Matt whined dropping her hand to place on his hip.

"You're too young for that movie, it'll give you nightmares!" Terry said sensibly shaking his head 'no'. Serenity watched, eyes going back and forth between the two like a tennis match, as they continued to argue.

"Twerp, No." Terry finally said with a hard tone in his voice. Matt frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Serenity felt oddly out of place, again, between the two brothers and didn't know what to do. If Terry felt that Matt was too young who was she to disagree? But if he had promised Matt then he shouldn't break his promise.

Serenity snuck a peek at Matt and saw him sniffling slightly. She remembered how he had told her he was going to tell his friends all about seeing the movie with his brother Monday at school. She bit her lip before bending down and putting a comforting arm around Matt.

"C'mon Terry," she said lightly and putting on a puppy face.

"Matt's a big boy, right Matt?" she asked and Matt immediately began to agree with her and nodding his head.

Terry just frowned even more. Now Serenity was arguing against him? She didn't think he knew what was good for his own brother? Who did she think she was?

"How about we go to see the Vampire Revenge one, But," she stated looking down into Matt's eyes, "If Terry thinks it gets too scary we have to leave, no questions or complaints."

She stroked Matt's dark hair before looking back at Terry, her eyes slightly pleading, "This way, you both can get what you want. Matt can see the movie, even if it's only for a short while and Terry can decide if it's too scary or not firsthand."

Both guys were silent. Terry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He knew that Matt would never agree to anything like that. Anything where Terry had the power to choose and Matt wouldn't agree. But he himself hated to admit it but it sounded fair. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the movie; it was just he didn't want Matt to get nightmares. He was trying to look out for his little brother…

Serenity should have just shut up. She shouldn't have opened her mouth, and she shouldn't have been there right now. She should have just trained by herself this morning, not even left the apartment. Whenever she associated with people something bad always happened.

She was about to open her mouth but Matt beat her to it.

"Okay Serena," he said quietly before looking up, "I don't like it, but…okay."

Matt let out a defeated sigh. There went his plans to put popcorn in Terry's hair and spilling soda on Terry's lap to make it look like he peed on himself. He had it all planned out too, wait until the movie was ending and he had just the right amount of soda left…trip at just the right time and BAM…Terry gets to walk around with wet pants for the rest of the time at the movies without punishing him…

Terry was stunned.

"Is that okay with you Terry?" Serenity questioned turning to look at him.

He was still stunned. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs. If Matt agreed to behave, than he guessed it would be okay. He looked at Serenity and saw that she and his brother were watching him.

"Alright," he stated shaking his head, "let's go."

When he turned around though he missed the wink that Serenity gave Matt.

The movie went by quickly. The three hadn't left and stayed for the entire movie. Matt was pretty good throughout the whole movie but had Serenity and Terry's hand in death grips the whole time.

Terry had to admit that Matt had handled the movie better than he thought he would have. The two boys had laughed when Serenity had jumped when the Vampire had popped out of a closet, but she got her revenge when the boys jumped when the Vampire had made a surprise visit to some guys while in the bathroom.

They were exiting the movie theater when the trio stopped, that was when Terry noticed that Matt and Serenity were acting funny.

"What?" he questioned and both looked at him with confused expressions, but Serenity's was better than Matt's…something was up.

He was about to brush the thought away when he noticed people snickering and giving him an odd look as they walked by him. His brows furred slightly, what was going on?

He turned back to the duo and saw them trying to keep a straight face…and failing. Oh no, what did they do?

"What is-"

"Excuse me sir, you have something on your butt," A woman with a small child standing next to her cut him off. The little child was giggling loudly but trying to smother it with both of his small hands clamped over his mouth. Then her words penetrated into his brain,

Something on his _butt_?

Terry narrowed his eyes before twisting around, slowly, cautiously, to see his backside…

There was crushed popcorn stuck on his butt. And not just a little bit…all over.

He heard some sniggers and whipped around to look at the guilty party. Matt was clutching Serenity's hand and both were now laughing openly. They had put popcorn on his seat for him to sit on! He felt his lip twitch and wasn't sure if it was from amusement, anger, or embarrassment.

Hastily Terry started to brush off his, a-hem, backside of the popcorn that had been crushed on before turning the glare on his younger counterpart.

"Matt," he growled lowly. He felt himself blush as people kept walking by and casting him a quick glance. Luckily, it wasn't anybody he knew.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Matt laughed pulling on Serenity's hand involuntarily. He and Serenity had put some popcorn on his seat before Terry had sat down. It had been Serenity's job to distract him while Matt put the popcorn down, and it had worked surprisingly well.

Serenity couldn't stop the giggle from erupting from her lips; the look on his face when the woman had come up to him was priceless. Slowly she got control of herself and noticed that Terry was blushing and swiping at his backside, only getting half of the popcorn off.

Without thought she let go of Matt's hand, walked behind Terry and began brushing off the remaining popcorn. Terry froze as soon as he felt her small hands swatting the popcorn from his backside.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Matt exclaimed suddenly jumping from one foot to the other in an attempt to hold his bladder. Serenity noticed the way that Terry had frozen when she started helping him out and stepped away from him casually. She turned to face Matt with a grin.

"Will you boys be alright going in there all by yourself? Or do you need me to protect you?" She teased them with a smile.

"I'll protect Terry!" Matt exclaimed putting his hands on his hips like a superhero.

"That's very sweet of you, protecting your brother like that," Serenity said touching his chin lightly. She tried to ignore the mushy, sinking feeling that was entering her stomach. John had protected her until he died.

She shook her head before plastering on a smile, "I'll run to the girls room too," she said before turning and doing just that.

**§§**

She stared at the mirror in the bathroom and took deep breaths. She did _not_ just touch his butt with his little brother present. Deep breath; but what a nice butt…AHH-dirty thoughts! She should not be focusing on how his posterior was as hard as granite when she was going to be facing him in a few seconds! She splashed a little bit of water on her face before wiping off her hands. After a couple more minutes of pep talk she decided she was as ready as she was ever going to be.

When she exited the bathroom a few moments later she walked into a site she definitely wasn't expecting.

Terry and Matt were there waiting, but not alone. Dana and Chelsea were there also. Serenity froze, unsure of what to do. Should she go over? She didn't speak to those girls normally. Her decision was made for her when somebody stepped up to her.

Nelson.

She rolled her eyes at him, of all the times he was going to try and talk to her.

"What?" she said, not harshly but not kindly. He only smiled which was never a good sign.

"Hello Serenity," he stated happily. He looked her over and his eyes landed on her chest, typical male. She wasn't wearing a baggy shirt, or sweatshirt like normal so her chest was more visible than usual.

"My eyes are up here," she snapped at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know Serenity," he stated completely ignoring what she said, "you're looking good today," he said with what she thought was supposed to be his charming grin. It wasn't working. At all.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she replied scathingly starting to walk away. She was halted when a hand grabbed her arm. She shut her eyes and let out a slow deep breath, counting backwards from 20. She would not break this guy in front of everybody. A small smile graced her lips; maybe she would just steal something from him later…

"We weren't done talking yet," he said still smiling.

"HEY!" a voice spoke up and the two turned to the new speaker.

Matt.

Serenity felt a migraine coming on, a big one. She focused on Matt and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What's up Matt? Ready to go?" she questioned trying to keep the boy from getting involved. Matt was still eyeing Nelson holding her arm.

"You okay Serena?" Matt questioned sounding way older than a nine year old.

"She's fine squirt, now run along," Nelson stated dismissively waving away the kid with his other hand. Matt didn't move. He didn't like the way he had called him squirt, while Terry called him twerp and stuff like it, he didn't really mean it. He didn't like the way this guy was talking to him or Serena. Should he get Terry? He didn't want to leave Serena alone though…

"Why don't you go wait with your brother little man, I'll be right over," She stated. Terry and the other females had yet to notice that Matt wasn't with them. _Nice job Terry,_ she thought sarcasticallyIf she could just get Matt to go back to his brother than she could avoid a scene.

It would seem fate was against her today.

"I want to wait with you, there talking about stupid stuff," he said coming to stand next to Serenity. Nelson had yet to remove his grip from her arm.

"Look kid," Nelson said loosing his patience. He dropped Serenity's arm, bent down into the boys face and touched his shoulder, "Why don't you go run along and- UGH-"

His sentence was cut short when he found himself face floor on the movie theater floor. His arm was painfully twisted behind his back and he felt a knee digging into his spine.

He groaned loudly when he felt more pressure being put on him.

"Listen," a voice hissed into his ear, "you can try and talk to me, that's fine, you can blatantly stare at my chest even though I want to claw your eyes from their sockets, that's fine, but if you _ever_ lay a hand on him, _again_, I will tear your arm from your body and beat you with it."

Nelson had never heard or seen Serenity so pissed off before; actually he had never seen her pissed off period. For a moment he couldn't hear anything other than the blood pounding in his ears. Who knew that this girl could have pinned him? For some reason that made her seem that much more attractive to him, oh it wasn't a turn off in the slightest…a dominate female who could take care of herself. He wasn't enraged like he thought he should be, he was intrigued, what _else_ could she do?

Serenity ignored all the stares she was receiving. She really didn't care at that moment. He had crossed a line that he shouldn't have and she had to put him back in his place. She picked her head up and tossed some hair that had fallen into her face over her shoulder before bending down to him again.

_So much for ignoring a scene,_ she thought grumpily.

"Do I make myself absolutely clear?" she stated and now her voice sounded silky and dangerously low. He nodded his head but she pulled on his hair making him arch slightly in an agonizing angle.

"I can't hear you," she snapped and he groaned slightly from the pain coming from his arm, back and neck.

"Yeah, yeah I understand," he stated and was all to happy when she let him go.

When he finally managed to get to his feet again he met her eyes, blue ice that he felt to his core. She took the little kids hand and began waking away only to stop a few feet away and turning back to him.

"Oh," she stated and her head tilted to the side, "If you even touch me again, without my permission, I'll render you sterile and make sure you can never sire children," she smiled brightly, "ever…Have a nice day."

With that she turned and began walking over to Terry and the girls who were watching in stunned silence.

"Hey ladies," she said cheerily before turning to Terry.

"I've had enough jackas-" her eyes flew to Matt who was looking up at her with a wide-eyed look, "-jerk for one day, I'm gonna head back," she stated looking at Terry.

"Can I come with you?" Matt stated looking up at Serenity in awe to which she shrugged and looked at Terry with a smile.

"Is it cool if he comes with me?" Terry managed to close his mouth and look down at Matt but it only lasted a few seconds before they flicked back to Serenity.

"Ugh, sure yeah, that's okay," he answered back finally getting his mouth and brain to work together. She smiled a dazzling smile that looked vaguely familiar before placing a hand on his chest, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Serenity almost purred when she felt the hard muscle under her fingertips but was able to hold it in. Terry felt his stomach tingle slightly when her soft lips can into contact with his cheek and fought down a blush.

"Thanks for the movie, have a nice day everyone!" she chirped before turning to Matt wide smile firmly in place.

"'Kay, let's go little man."

The two began walking away, hand in hand.

"That was so totally SHWAY!" Matt's voice drifted off as they moved further away. "Can you teach me how-" his questions and rattling talking disappeared as they vanished from sight.

Laughter filled the air, and the room returned to normal. The three students all looked at each other in amazement over the thing they had just witnessed.

"What just happened?" Chelsea asked looking at the retreating form of the duo.

"I have no clue," Dana replied with raised eyebrows. "But that was kind of cool," she added on with a small grin. Of course the part where Serenity had just kissed her Terry, WASN'T cool… okay, so maybe he wasn't her Terry still, but if he could get his act together maybe she would give him another shot but not if SHE, Serenity, was hanging around him…

Terry couldn't share that grin, nor feel anything besides a sinking feeling in his gut. A conclusion was starting to form itself in his head and he didn't know what to think about it.

Serenity had defended herself against somebody almost twice her size, and without breaking a sweat. The cat, the self-defense, things were starting to add up and right in front of his eyes. No matter how much he told himself that it was ridiculous, something in his gut wouldn't let it be dismissed so easily.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a smile cross over Nelson's face. That couldn't be good; Terry didn't like the gleam in his eyes. Nelson shook his head and rubbed his arm before walking into the bathroom.

Terry forced a smile onto his face all the while thinking that he had to talk to Wayne.

"Yeah," he spoke up trying to sound more convincing. His gaze lingered on where Serenity and his brother had just left,

"That was cool."


	14. Shower Talk

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson, the song Irresistible is owned by Jessica Simpson.

A/N: WOW, so sorry for the delay. I've had a busy, busy, crazy week. Here's the next chap, and once again I'm sorry for the delay!

Thanks again to all my reviewers, I love you guys!

_Hatorisgirl,_ I agree Nelson is kinda icky!  
_VelvetShadow_, Yeah! A happy dance! I love those! You love it muchly? Good word! Lol  
_CATgrl,_ I totally agree, NOTHING wrong with Terry ;) lol  
_lt. commander richie_, ah! Thanks for pointing that out to me! I fixed it up! Thanks for looking out!  
_Red Tigress_, Wow, thanks for your review! You think mine is one of the better stories? Awe thanks:blushes:  
_Daylight dancer_, Thanks for the review, here's an update!  
_Ratdogtwo,_ Thanks! Here's the next installment!  
_Sapphire Wings 09,_ Thanks for the review!  
_Galaxya_, Awe, you like this that much:blushes like crazy: I love that you love this!  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_, You rock! I got it from the internet…got it! He caught you? You never gave me anything…:does shifty eyes:  
_GambitGirl2008,_ Thanks! Here's an update! Enjoy!  
_Zypher Omega_, I'll try to keep it up as long as you keep reading it ;)

Phew- now let's get on with the story! Anyway, this chap is going to be a little angst-y but no fears next chap is going to be action packed! …  
As always let me know what you think and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

"Serenity Anderson," Bruce Wayne stated reading the name off the file off the screen in front of him. As soon as Terry told him about what happened at the movies he decided to check out this girl that lived in Terry's building.

One file in particular caught his eye and he opened it. His eyes quickly scanned through the file but his facial expression didn't change.

"Find anything?" Terry questioned walking up behind him and laying a hand on the back of the chair, Ace shortly following behind him.

"Mother and brother were killed in a car accident on the way back from the circus," he paused for a moment leaning closer to the computer, "by Jokerz when she was eight."

Bruce quickly read the rest before pulling up the next page. He didn't show that he felt a pull in his gut. That was around the same age he was when his parents were killed…

Terry frowned, he never really knew about her personal life. He didn't know that Jokerz killed her mom and brother. And when she was eight? She was so young! That was around Matt's age! Maybe that was why she liked him so much…and that also explained the whole 'I hate you' episode with when he had helped her out that one time.

"What about her father?" Terry questioned suddenly. Bruce typed a few keys.

"Left when her mother was pregnant, current location is unknown," Bruce stated sounding disgusted. He typed a few more keys getting back to her custody file.

"She was taken in by a resident that lived in the building," he trailed off scanning further. His brows furrowed when he couldn't find a name.

"Odd, it doesn't say a name," he added on pulling open another file.

"The file keeps referring to 'she' but thy never state who 'she' is…" Bruce stated starting to get a gut feeling that he knew who 'she' was. He typed on the keys and began a search through all the files concerning her custody case.

Bruce looked over at Terry,

"Who's she living with?" he questioned.

The question should have been simple. She lived in his building for as long as he had. She went to his school. He should know whom she lived with…

But he didn't.

Terry paused and frowned. She never mentioned the name of whom she lived with. Never once said a name. At school they always said Anderson too, her name, not the name of the woman she lived with.

"I don't know," he stated thinking quickly, "she never said."

Bruce bit his lip to keep the retort from rolling of his lips,

"Let's look at the two women and see if they can physically be each other," he stated, changing subjects and pulling up two pictures side by side.

"Here's a profile of Catwoman," he stated indicating to the picture on the left side of the screen.

"And, here's a picture of Serenity," he stated, nodding to the picture on the right. Terry was stunned. He had pictures of Serenity on his computer?

"How did you-?" He was met with the 'duh' face again. "Oh right, Batman, got it," he corrected looking back up at the screen.

On the right side of the screen was a picture of Serenity. She was looking over her shoulder towards the screen, her face impassive but there was a sad look in her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun on top of her head; tendrils falling around her face and it appeared that she was watching somebody they couldn't see. She was leaning against a tree and her posture was relaxed.

On the left was the feline femme fatal, Catwoman. She was donned in her purple cat suit with black gloves and boots. A hand on was on her hip and there was a catwoman grin on her face. Her yellow eyes were sparking with life, and in her right hand held her whip, the black cat around her ankle. Her posture was proud and straight.

"They're so different," Terry stated shaking his head slightly, still trying to take in the possibility that Serenity could be Catwoman.

"Like Terry and Batman? Or Bruce Wayne and Batman?" Bruce stated looking at Terry with a 'so-what' look. Terry looked back at him with a frown.

"Message Received."

They both looked back at the screen.

"Are they around the same height?" Bruce asked, not turning his head to look at his young counter partner.

Terry was silent for a moment before nodding slowly,

"Yeah, I'd say there the same height," he confirmed scanning the pictures.

Serenity was a pretty girl, not overly beautiful but definitely not homely. She had a gentle beauty; an innocent beauty while Catwoman had brazen sex appeal. Catwoman had sex appeal and wasn't ashamed to use it to her advantage. His eyes flicked to Catwoman, studying her for a moment before switching back to Serenity.

"How old is this picture?" Terry questioned gesturing to the Serenity picture.

"Not too old, late last year, why?"

"Because Catwoman is slightly more muscular and defined in this picture than Serenity, if this picture was recent, then she should be just as muscular."

"I'll find a more recent–" He was cut off mid sentence when the computer automatically pulled open a file.

"The computer found the article that says the name of the woman who took in Serenity," Bruce stated scanning the file.

He froze, his hands poised above the keys in mid movement. His eyes didn't leave the words on the page. Thinking it was somebody was one thing, seeing that he was right-proving his suspicions were correct- was completely another. Terry saw him pause and moved closer to the screen to read over his shoulder.

"Who does it say? Who's she living with?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke,

"Miss Selina Dent."

**§§**

"-_But he's irresistible_!" Serenity sang loudly and slightly out of key while she vigorously lathered her hair with suds. Fog was coming out of the top of the top of glass shower stall door and clouding up the mirrors. The music was blaring throughout the small bathroom and the only sounds were of the running water and her singing.

"-_Irresistible,  
Up close and personal now inescapable,  
I can hardly breathe, I can hardly breathe,  
More than just physical,  
Deeper than spiritual,  
His ways are powerful, irresistible to me_,"

Serenity shut her eyes as she washed the shampoo out of her hair and began dancing slightly under the scalding water as she continued to sing loudly.

"_Can't you see whenever he's close to me,  
I really find it hard to breathe,  
He's so irresistible,  
Baby you know it's more than just spiritual,  
His kisses are powerful, he's so irresistible_,"

A smile formed on her face. Oh how she wished she had kissed Batman when she had the chance. They kept dancing around it and she kept teasing, and he kept resisting. He had more will power than she had originally thought…Maybe she should find a new boy to focus her attention upon. She tilted her head back in thought and let the hot water run down her body. What about Terry? A smile overtook her face again.

"_He's so irresistible up close and personal,  
Now inescapable,  
I can hardly breathe, I can hardly breath,  
More than just physical,  
Deeper than spiritual,  
His ways are powerful irresistible to me,"_

He was cute, definitely was cute. Wasn't a beefed up jock, but wasn't a total wimp either, dark hair, dark soulful eyes. She shut her eyes and pictured Terry…in that Batman costume with that deep voice. A shiver ran up her spine. A girl can dream can't she?

She turned off the water and pulled the towel off the rack next to the wall. She wrapped it around herself just as the last refrain of the song was playing and she belted it out loudly,

"_He's so irresistible up close and personal,  
Now inescapable,  
I can hardly breathe, I can hardly breath,  
More than just physical,  
Deeper than spiritual,  
His ways are powerful irresistible to me!"_

She held out the last note while she carefully wrung the excess water out of her hair **and** tried to keep her towel up. She carefully stepped out of the stall and walked a foot or two to the sink and wiped off the mirror.

Her skin was flushed and her cheeks pink. Her hair was darker due to being wet and was now hanging down her back leaving a trail of water.

She hung her head and carefully wrung out her hair again while singing the past refrain of the song, again. Giving up on her hair she gently tossed it over her shoulder and turned around-

To be met with a figure in black with a red bat across their chest.

Serenity almost screamed but somehow managed to bite it back at the last second and only gasped and jerked away. For a moment, or ten, she thought she was going to drop her towel…either that or faint.

Serenity felt her breathing pick up as she looked at the figure in the room a few feet away from her. What the HELL was he doing here? And while she was IN THE SHOWER? Weren't there _RULES_ or something!

She opened and closed her mouth several times all the while clutching the towel to her still damp body. Wonderful, and she was only wearing a towel. Great, just great.

A million things were going through her head a mile a minute, how should she play this off? Should she be coy or shy? What was he doing here? Did he know she was Catwoman? What was going on? How long had he been there?

A thought hit her suddenly as she remembered something she had said a while ago; maybe she could play off that. She cleared her throat, not having to play that she was flustered, shocked or embarrassed that he was there.

"Look," she stated eyes flying around the room nervously, "I know I said I would help you out…or whatever, but I didn't mean…um, in the way that I think you're thinking."

Batman opened his mouth to reply but she beat him to it.

"It's not that I, um, don't want to, um, it's just that, I, ugh, don't really do, this ugh, kind of thing, I'm not very experienced and, ugh, maybe you should find somebody else," she rushed out feeling herself blush even if she was saying all this on purpose.

He studied her silently. He knew that should have come back at a different time but just couldn't. Here was a girl whom he never talked to more in his life than he did over this year, who had helped his brother put popcorn on his butt at the movies, standing in front of him in nothing but a towel, dripping wet.

He may be Batman, justice and everything, but damn he was still a guy. Her legs were long and her arms smooth. That when he noticed it. Her legs were muscular, not overly so, but he could see they held power, just like her arms.

He looked back up at her face and saw that she was blushing a deep red and looking around the room with frantic eyes. She confused him a lot. She looked like she was Catwoman, and then she did stuff like this. The frantic eyes and attitude threw him.

Then her words caught up with his slow foggy brain.

She thought _what?_!

"No," he stated and saw her head snap up with a deer in the headlights look on her face.

"That's not why I'm here, and I think you know that," he clarified but swallowed inaudibly when he saw a lone drop of water roll down the column of her throat, over her skin and into the soft material of her towel. He definitely should have come another time.

He saw a flash of something before an even more confused look overcame her features. Survival instincts kicked on and one word screamed in her head; _Deny._

"I-I do?" She said looking at him with wide eyes.

_Play dumb, play dumb, play dumb,_ her mind chanted.

"Don't play games with me, Cat," he said not moving a muscle.

_Play dumb!_

"What?" she breathed.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know it's you," his low voice graveled out and he took a step closer. She retreated a step further and he stopped.

"You expect me to think it's coincidence that these cat related thefts start a couple months after you were attacked, you own the cat that is seen with her, and now you're looking tone and in shape?" He said accusingly, his eyes never leaving her face. "I've been watching you."

He watched as emotions flew across her features before it landed, and remained, on anger.

"You think _I'M_ Catwoman!" she said lowly.

"How else do you explain everything?" he answered her question with a question.

Serenity narrowed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Okay, so yeah, she _was_ Catwoman. But what if she hadn't been; did that mean she couldn't work out after 'getting attacked' as he so eloquently put it? This was all he was going on to accuse her? Those few facts? He just assumed it was her! She knew she shouldn't get so emotional but it was bubbling to the surface.

"First, I have lots of cats hanging around here, that doesn't make me Catwoman-"

"The dark one, Bastet."

"Bastet comes and goes whenever she pleases, she's not attached to my hip, she sleeps here and gets fed here that doesn't mean she just stays here twenty four hours a day," she snapped. He remained silent.

"You know, it's funny," she stated locking eyes with him, "that the great Batman believes that just because my cat looks like some other crazy chicks cat I'm immediately assumed to be her."

"You've worked out more since the last time I saw you, you have her build, and-"

"You _really_ have no idea what it's like do you?" she cut him off and he noticed her tone change. She was looking straight at him, her blue eyes shimmering slightly in the misty room and he wasn't sure if it was due to the atmosphere in the room or because of the topic. Her voice was still angry but now it wavered.

"Do you have _ANY_ idea what it was like?" she questioned taking a challenging step closer to him. He remained silent.

"Being helpless? No matter what you do or say, there's nothing you can do?" She let out a breath.

"I was stripped of my pride, lying there exposed and vulnerable against my will," she said and she felt emotions rising up inside her as she remembered it all.

"You know what was running through my mind while I was lying there on the cold alley floor, being held down by those three Jokerz? I kept thinking how I couldn't protect myself when I needed to the most," she shook her head before meeting his gaze, "I told myself, if I lived through that horrifying experience, I would never be helpless again, ever. So I took some classes, and pushed myself harder than I ever have before."

He opened his mouth but she shushed him, "It's my turn to talk," she snapped.

"Do you know what would have happened if you didn't show up when you did? They would have RAPED me, well actually gang banged me or passing me around like some _toy_," she said enunciating each word. She saw him wince slightly and clench his fists.

"What? Don't like to hear it? Don't want to hear how I almost had my virginity ripped from me by some bored Jokerz who wanted a little fun? How I was powerless to stop it and was just _there_ on the floor?"

She let out a shuddering breath and put and hand to her forehead before running it through her wet hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and she felt a tear or two slip out and down her cheeks.

"Sometimes, late at night I can still hear them laughing at me," she whispered, "feel his teeth on my skin." She quivered and clenched her fists tightly.

"Do you know how long and hard I scrubbed my stomach, trying to erase their touch from my memory?" she questioned looking him square in the eyes. He didn't show that he had even heard what she was saying. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling and stepped up right in his face.

"You will _never_ know what it was like for me, so don't pretend that you understand, cause you wont." She let out a laugh but it was forced and biting, "You're safe, nobody would ever dare try to rape 'The Batman'."

Her eyes turned cold, "Or _**A** _Batman!" he winced slightly at the biting tone that she used but could see that her hands were shaking slightly as she held up her towel.

"I want you to leave," she said but he didn't move an inch.

"What about the fact that you live with Selina Kyle," he questioned gazing at her, doubt now entering his mind. If what she said was true, all of those things were coincidences then he made a big, big mistake.

But Wayne was never wrong…was he?

If his words startled her she didn't show it. Inside Serenity was reeling, not just from his guessing that she was Catwoman, but from having to relive the whole experience over again AND him knowing that Selina was the original Catwoman.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair again swallowing down past the lump in her throat.

"No, I live with Selina Dent," she said with a frown rubbing her temple.

"Selina Kyle changed her name after getting released from prison, going under the name Selina Dent, sister of Harvey Dent," he told her his voice not expressing any emotion.

"Now you're going to say Uncle Harvey is criminal too huh?" she questioned sarcastically and he still didn't move.

"Harvey Dent, a.k.a Two Face," he finished and she threw her hands up and almost dropped her towel but caught it as the last second.

"That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm going to pretend I never heard any of this, that you're not trying to destroy the _only_ family I've even know just so you don't look stupid accusing me of being Catwoman."

"I don't think I'm wrong," he stated but he already felt himself questioning things.

"Selina Kyle WAS Catwoman, Harvey Dent IS Two Face." He restated and he saw her taking deep breaths.

"MY FAMILY'S NOT CRIMNALS!" she spat venomously her eyes a blazing blue color.

Batman watched her intently but didn't speak anymore.

"Get Out," she stated breathing heavily and gripping her towel so tight her knuckles were turning white. "I won't stand for you talking about my family like this. Selina and Uncle Harvey are good people and I love them more than I love myself, and if they were criminals, which they _aren't_, they would have told me," she told him.

Batman studied her. There was a look of rage on her face, a look he had never seen on her before, well there was that one time at the movies, but that wasn't directed at him. But underneath that look of rage there was something else…sadness? Vulnerability? He couldn't really tell.

But he realized that maybe it was time for him to take his leave. This hadn't gone as the way he thought it would have and now he had pissed her off. She spun away from him and bent her head. He watched silently as her shoulders moved with each ragged breath she took and as the trail of water made its way down her back.

"Would they?" he questioned before slipping out just as he slipped in.

She spun around to retort only to find she was alone once more.


	15. What Just Happened?

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: WOW! I must say hi to all my awesome amazingly super fantastic asskicking reviewers! …There's just no other way for me to say it…  
I LOVE YOU GUYS 3

_Velvet Shadow_, I love your review so much!  
_Red Tigress,_ Lol, I like the 'duh' looks too, they're my favorite! Here's my next update!  
_serenityjc17_, so you're a fan of the seriousness?  
_Lady Element_, I'm glad you liked it…and there just might see a little bit more of Harvey Dent still to come…;)  
_lt. commander richie_, so…you loved it? LOL I lovelovelove that you love it;)  
_Anime-Ronin_, LMAO, I think pissing off women with the truth is BOTH and Bruce thing AND a Batman thing…lol.  
_Ratdogtwo_, AWE! I didn't mean to drive you nuts, I just wanted to make sure there was nothing else I wanted to add or change! Here you go! Enjoy! lol  
_CATgrl_, LOL, I couldn't agree more! She did have a damn good reason for being pissed, criminal or not…and Bat/Ter _is_ hot…when he's not maddening ;)  
_GambitGirl2008_, Thanks for the 'wow,' lol!  
_Phil Urich_, Well, I hope I'm keeping you one your toes! And as for Selina and Serenity responding…Shhh! ;)  
_Galaxya_:blushes: awe, I'm exstatic that you're loving this that much. I hope I didn't make you wait too long ;)  
_Ntwebguy_, It's all good, I'm just glad that you're enjoying it!  
_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_, AHH Thanks for getting him to get me flowers and kiss me :squeals loudly: it made my day :spaces out with a dreamy smile on her face: ANYWAY, You used a shower scene too! Really? Well, you know what they say; Great Mind's think alike ;)lol hope you keep enjoying this!  
_Daylight dancer_, THANKS! Here's the next chapter…ENJOY!

Allllrighty then, now that that's done, (I LOVE YOU GUYS) I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long…but well, here you go!  
NOW, ONTO THE STORY!

Oh, oh, before I forget…Let me know what you think…and Have A Nice Day! ;)

**§§**

**-Later That Night-**

She pulled her gloves on with a little extra vigor. She was still a little riled up over the late night visit by the flying rodent. She couldn't believe that it had happened and for a while she thought it had all been in her head, but no; there she had been still clutching onto her towel with white knuckles.

And anyway, if she was going to have a daydream about Batman visiting her while in the shower it would have gone a little bit differently…

She told Selina, once she was dressed of course, about what had happened and what was said. She was also non too pleased by this turn of events. If he had figured out already that she was Catwoman it was endgame, and she wasn't ready to end the fun just yet.

She had expressed this to Selina, and she told her something that would come from nobody else but her…the words were still ringing in her head.

'_Don't get mad_,' Selina had purred in the original catwoman purr, _'get even_.'

He wanted to play 'Name-that-Cat? Fine by her, but now it was time to play 'Name-that-Bat.' She thought they had been having fun with their little game of cat and bat. But he had broken the first rule, trying to find out who she was … and so soon! That was a no-no. She was going to find out who he was, tonight.

She extracted her claws and gave a wicked smile as they glittered in the moonlight. Her contacts were already in, her boots on, her whip at her hip…she was ready.

At first Selina had been against her going out so soon, but she had assured her that Batman now doubted that she was Catwoman, via her performance in her towel. He was thrown off, he would be watching her, there was no doubt in her mind of that…but not yet.

He would let her be tonight after the show she had put on. Sure, the tears had been real; damn she had to relive that encounter to him…that had been real, but her not knowing about Selina and Uncle Harvey? Please.

"Be careful," Selina spoke up walking up to the young woman and touching her shoulder. A grin came over her face as Serenity pulled her mask over her face becoming Catwoman. "On second thought, I should be saying be careful to him shouldn't I?"

Catwoman looked over and grinned back at Selina, the initial Catwoman.

"Definitely," Gold eyes met emerald, "Nobody corners a cat," she answered back as she rolled her shoulders slightly.

Catwoman turned to Bastet,

"Shall we?" the cat meowed before leaping up effortlessly and perching herself on Catwoman's shoulder. In seconds the pair was gone, swallowed by the darkness and into the night.

A thoughtful look overcame Selina's aged features as she stared out of the newly vacated balcony windows. The room was soundless for a few more moments before her voice broke the stillness of the room,

"I wonder if history repeats itself…"

The statement was softly spoken but yet the silence that answered it was deafening. Then seconds later the only answers were the soft meows of the cats surrounding her. She felt a rush of fear, nervousness…and excitement. Bruce knew where she was…or at least he was almost positive…that meant only one thing…

Selina had work to do…

Batman was finishing up a small band of Jokerz wannabes, (that's right, you heard correctly, JOKERZ wannabes) when he saw it, a flash of purple disappearing into the shadows just as quickly as it had appeared. Against his will his lips twitched slightly in amusement.

He knew one feline that could move that fast.

Because of his distraction one of the Jokerz wannabees managed to get a lucky punch in.

"HAHAHAHA."

Batman narrowed his eyes in annoyance before catching the next punch directed at his face and flipping him over his shoulder. As soon as the joker was on the floor he kicked him unconscious.

"Laugh it up chuckles," he said lowly to the comatose joker. His eyes quickly scanned the other two unconscious 'Jokerz' and shook his head in disbelief, there were actually Jokerz wannabes. Remembering he wasn't alone Batman turned and scanned the alley once more.

So far he couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. He felt her.

If it was Serenity he wasn't sure, but still, a run in with Catwoman usually meant an interesting night. He would pick her over Inque or Shriek any day.

He felt a smirk overtake his features before calling out,

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."

Nothing. Not a sound. She was playing hard to find…

"Come on Kitten, I know you're there." He took a couple steps and looked up.

He felt his grin fade when he realized that he was near the diamond district. He wouldn't say it out loud but he felt disappointment run through him. He liked it much better when he ran into her during one of her 'territorial prowls,' or when she was 'roaming.'

He made his way to the roof of the Diamond district and looked around. Sure enough the lid to the ventilation duct had been removed. He shook his head and casually leaned against the opening of the shaft.

He didn't have to wait long, seconds later he heard a soft noise. _She made quick work tonight_, he thought dryly before he heard a purr then her voice.

"Yes my darling, I'll give you some cream later…"

The cat meowed in response.

"I agree; this _has_ been a slow night."

Their voices got louder and within seconds there she was in all her Catwoman-y glory. He kept his eyes above shoulder height and on her face, although he was tempted not to.

She had been smiling when she turned and spotted him. If she was shocked she didn't even remotely show it. She tilted her head to the side, and casually flicked her whip onto the ground causing a soft snapping sound.

"Well, look-y who's here precious," she spoke to the cat but her eyes were on the Bat with a single raised eyebrow.

He noted that her voice was sultry as usual but her tone sounded like she was almost…annoyed? Maybe she actually was Serenity… His eyes went to the belt attached to her hip, which was sagging lightly under the weight of the jewels she had just stolen.

_She was still stealing_, he reflected unhappily. This thought made him surprisingly angry. She could be so much more than just a thief! And if it _was_ Serenity she shouldn't be Catwoman, she had so much more going for her.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he questioned and it came out a lot sharper than he intended.

She smiled at him and he already felt that pull she gave off.

"Like dress up as a flying rodent and try to be everybody's hero?"

Her answer immediately put him on the defensive. He did not try to be everybody's hero. Well, he just wanted to do the right thing. To do what needed to be done-what nobody else could do, and if that entailed saving somebody well then, so be it.

"Better than dressing up as a feline and stealing things that don't belong to me," he said back and he saw her smile even more. That was never a good sign.

He was right.

She sidled up to him and placed her hands on the red bat insignia on his chest. She peered up at him and licked her top lip slowly. Her golden eyes were locked on his in their hypnotic way.

Why did he never push her away? Why did he always let her get this close to him? That's right, because Terry McGinnis was not good with girls and one throwing herself at him was…quite new. Plus, damn she was attractive in that purple cat suit...and currently rubbing up against him.

"Mmm," she purred to him, "but I don't think you mind it stud."

She was right, she was very, very right. Out of all the bad guys he had to face she was by far the most appealing. But a lot of the time he wished for them instead of her. She was more tempting…but he wouldn't ever admit that.

"In fact," she continued pressing herself even closer, "I think you enjoy it." She ran her hands over the bat on his chest, "I think you're enjoying it right now…"

He swallowed down whatever was going on with him and spoke low and serious but with a hint of amusement.

"As much as I would love to 'enjoy it' kitten, I have to stop some real crimes."

Mistake.

Her eyes narrowed for a split second at his words. Real crimes? What were her crimes fake! Imaginary? Anger once more ran through her, did nobody take her seriously? Was she just some joke? Some girl in a cat costume who was of no real threat? Some chick you could just walk in on while she was coming out of the shower? Some girl you can gang up on and take advantage of?

She swallowed down what she was going to say and smiled. She would teach him, she would teach everyone. Everybody thought she was just a joke.

"And are these real crimes more fun than me?" she questioned and slowly moved her hands across his chest to his shoulders and back again. He didn't stop her.

_Everybody thought she was just a joke._

"There a lot tougher than you kitten, which doesn't make them more fun," he stated unknowingly building her anger.

_Everybody thought she was just a joke._

"Oh," she said lightly moving her hands down his arms to his forearms and up. "So, having a little run in with me, brings some _relief_?" she questioned, hands still running up and down his arms slowly.

She noted how his lips twitched before a small smile came across his face. There was her answer. Whenever she showed up it was just relief, it wasn't a _real _criminal, a _real_ threat.

_Everybody thought…_

"Well," he trailed off.

…_She was just a joke._

"Wanna know a secret?" she purred leaning closer to him. She didn't wait for a reply. She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing herself into him, as her hands held onto his forearms. Her mouth was millimeters away from his ear.

Her eyes narrowed and she made a low noise in her throat before speaking.

"I'm _NOT_ a joke," she hissed to him simultaneously extracting the claws on her left hand. Without waiting a beat she dug them into his forearm and brought them forward, slicing him.

"What? Ah-"

He went with instinct, and pain, and shoved her away. He looked down in shock as he saw the crimson of his blood seeping out of his suit. She had cut him! He narrowed his eyes in anger and embarrassment; he always let her fool him. He looked up and saw emotions that were similar to his own.

Pure anger was on her face and her golden eyes were laced with fury and hatred. By her posture she was ready for a fight, claws extended and whip in hand, even her loot bag was dropped on her floor next to her. The cat by her side looked ready to pounce on him as well. He watched as a drop of his blood dripped off her claws, which were now glazed red, and onto the building's rooftop.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed putting pressure on his arm.

Batman couldn't help but notice how the tension between them just all of a sudden spiked dangerously high. Kitty was wound up tight tonight…

For the life of him he couldn't understand this turn of events. What just happened? He then registered her words. Not a joke?

She let out an angry hiss and snapped her whip on the ground, the sound piercing on the rooftop.

"Kitty wants to play huh? Fine," he said getting into a defensive stance and he saw her crack her whip again. He wouldn't really fight her; just spar with her enough to get whatever it was out of her system. He couldn't help but notice this was the first time he had ever seen her truly angry at him.

Catwoman eyed him for a moment before wrapping her whip back onto her hip; she wouldn't need it against Batman. She got into a mirroring defensive stance and waited. An old sense of calm washed over her.

Batman waited. He waited and wondered why wasn't she attacking, until it occurred to him that she was waiting for him to make the first move. He smirked; if kitten wanted to fight she was going to have to throw the first punch.

Catwoman quickly realized what was going on and immediately lunged at him. He reacted quicker than she thought and side stepped her. She used her momentum and spun around with one leg out in a slide, taking his legs out from under him.

It started.

He immediately rolled away a foot or two before getting to his feet again and was met with a well-aimed kick. He grunted as he took the hit but was able to block the next one. He missed the one after that dropping him to his knees. She was faster than he originally thought. She wasted no time before she grabbed his long bat ears and smashed his face into her knee.

Through the throbbing pain he vaguely realized that she wasn't holding back and that he was going to have to actually do something or else he was going to get his ass kicked.

He rose to his feet and quickly realized that gaining the upper hand was not as easy as he thought it would be. He realized his mistake; he had underestimated her. She knew her stuff, and that surprised him. For everything he threw at her she countered. They appeared to be pretty evenly matched, never one person taking too much control for too long. Once in a while a hit was gained on each other, but he was impressed with how she was able to keep up with him for this long.

Finally she leapt out with one leg to catch him in the mid section but he caught her instead, right around the thigh holding her in place. She was stuck. Thinking quickly she threw all her weight into a kick with her other leg that he too caught but the force of her momentum caused him to loose his balance and come crashing down to the ground. He let out a grunt as the breath was expelled from his body.

He shook his head slightly when he realized that she was one top on him again, similar to how it was that one night when she had licked him…but now the situation was very different. She wasn't all smiles; she was staring at him through narrowed eyes and he couldn't help but realize that she wasn't panting at all. She wasn't tired! He took a couple deep breaths to quickly slow down his breathing. He definitely had to up his work out time…that was when he felt it.

He had lost concentration and now Catwoman held his throat steadily in her hand, her claws just barely digging into his skin. Enough for him to know she was serious, but not enough to draw blood.

It was a warning.

She leaned her face closer to his like she had done many times in the past and spoke quietly.

"I am _not_ a _joke,"_ she hissed applying a little pressure to his throat to keep him from answering.

"-And I'd watch your back, because I just crossed your path."

Without waiting she leaned down the rest of the way and finally did what she had been waiting to do, kissed him. All of the passion, all of the adrenaline, everything that she was feeling was put into that one kiss.

Batman was shocked to say the least, but not for long as he soon realized that he was returning the kiss. For a few moments Batman forgot about the throbbing of his sliced up arm and didn't really notice when she let go of the grip she had on this throat. He felt something in that moment he had never felt before, passion…or maybe it was just the adrenaline of the fight that made this kiss seem to stand out. Maybe it was the fact that it, _them_, was forbidden and they weren't supposed to, _shouldn't_, made it all the sweeter.

What was that saying about the forbidden fruit? Or wanting what you can't have?

Whatever it was, neither was thinking of it at that particular moment in time. After a few more minutes Catwoman lifted her head from his, licking her lips.

"Meow," she purred with a naughty grin before she kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over onto his side and grunted at the unexpected move. How had they gone from fighting to kissing to knee in the stomach?

He gasped for breath as he saw her leap off the building and knew she was as good as gone. When she didn't want to be found, she wasn't.

He slowly rose and spotted her forgotten loot bag. He stood there with a frown not thinking for the first time that night,

What just happened?


	16. Keeping Secrets

Meow

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Hello my lovelies! OH MAN! I hit 100 reviews. I don't know what to say…I just started this story one day and I didn't even think anybody would read it. I'm just so grateful that all of you are reading this and enjoying it. SO, I just wanted to say Thank You!

**_Anime-Ronin_**, LOL, keeping all your parts and pieces in tact? I love it! I'm glad you liked that chap, and I hope you like this one!  
**_CATgrl_**, Awe, I hope your head doesn't hurt too much. You're right he's going to have to step up cause he IS playing with the big cats! ;)  
**_Daylight dancer_**, THANKS! Here's the next update!  
**_Galaxya_,** I love that you're loving it. ;) Wait no more, here's the next chapter!  
**_Ratdogtwo_**, thanks, glad that you're liking it!  
**_Phil Urich_,** I like mixing up the serious and the playful moments, you know what they say, All work and no play…;) Here's the next chap for you…  
**_alias245_,** You check every night? Wow, thanks! Well, I hope you got a nice surprise tonight ;)  
**_cherrybunny_**, Thanks for loving it! Here's your update, enjoy!  
**_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_**, I did enjoy my present! A LOT! What did I get you? Hmm…well what do you want ;) Wait I got an idea:hands over a box with a black pair of pants, a black bowtie, and white cuffs: Tell you-know-who to put THOSE on while serving you ;) Good?  
**_Lyger 0_**, Oh, I know what you mean…lol I had forgotten about that quote. But don't worry I have a few good ones in store still.  
**_Maidof the MEr_, **here's my update! What flavor muffin doI get? ;)

Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this, sit back and relax! Here you go, the next chapter! Let me know what you think and Have A Nice Day!

**§§ **

"Are you sure you're okay?" Max questioned Terry the next day at school. It was lunchtime and Dana and Chelsea were getting food, conveniently leaving Max and Terry alone at the table. When she had asked him about patrol he had changed subjects and avoided answering best he could. After some prodding she finally got the general gist of what happened, but he was still tight lipped about it.

"Fine," Terry grumbled back absently rubbing his bandaged forearm. The wounds hadn't been too bad, meaning no stitches, but they had broken skin and had been deep. Well, deeper then he thought she'd actually cut him.

That was the mistake he kept making, he kept underestimating her. Well, that was _not_ going to happen again.

And not only that but he had trouble sleeping because Matt was having some nightmares about, that's right, vampires. He knew he shouldn't have let Matt watch that stupid vampire movie.

"Well maybe you should-" Max trailed off abruptly and Terry turned halfway to see what the cause was, Serenity had just walked into the cafeteria.

Max watched Terry as he watched Serenity out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was pulled back into a simply ponytail, her long hair trailing down her back. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. Max couldn't tell if Terry was watching her only because he thought she was Catwoman, of if he was starting to feel attracted to her…and that made her nervous.

What was that really old saying, something about mixing business with pleasure?

Serenity looked up at them and smiled brightly. Max smiled back but realized the Serenity was focusing, and smiling more at Terry than her. She began walking over and Max tried to keep her face neutral. Terry on the other hand had an impassive look on his face.

"Hey," she greeted looking at Terry then Max. "Hey," Max greeted back and Terry only nodded.

After a couple seconds of silence Max decided to take the initiate.

"So, I heard about what happened at the movies the other day," she started off and watched Serenity's facial expression. The young woman only smiled slightly before looking down sheepishly.

"I didn't want to make a scene, but that guy…" Serenity shook her head before smirking at Max, "He's lucky he's pretty."

They girls laughed but Terry tapped his foot under the table.

"Oh Terry, I have something I think Matt would enjoy, a movie about Frankenstein," she said turning to him with a smile.

Silence.

The girls quickly caught on to his bad mood.

"Something wrong?" Serenity asked Terry with a mirroring frown.

"Couldn't sleep-" he started off before meeting her gaze. His expression was slightly annoyed, and she had to admit she never really that expression on him before.

"Matt was having nightmares, about vampires."

Serenity frowned and looked down at the ground. Now she felt bad. Little Matt was having problems sleeping? Maybe she could talk with him…

"You want me to stop by later and talk to him?" She questioned quietly and was shocked by his snappy retort.

"No thanks, you've done enough for a while."

Max raised her eyebrows. Terry wasn't really a snappy person and this was…well, new. Her eyes flicked over to Serenity and she saw the girl looking at the floor with downcast eyes, or she _was_ at least. A flash of hurt swept across her features before they iced over.

"Hey," Serenity spoke up making her eyes meet his, "I made the compromise, _you_ ultimately made the decision in the end, so don't go pointing fingers. I'll admit it was partly my fault for suggesting the idea but he really wanted to see it, and when it comes down to it _you_ said it was okay. I left the decision up to _you._"

"But-"

"And, I don't appreciate you taking this out on me when you're just feeling pissed off at yourself because you made a bad call. Face it, it didn't work out the way you wanted it. Get over it." With that she turned around only to bump into Chelsea and Dana.

Serenity rolled her eyes at the two girls. Right now they were on her nerves. She eyed them both quickly with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice skirts," Serenity stated sarcastically, "maybe next time they can actually _cover_ your asses."

Both girls were shocked for a second as Serenity pushed past them.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Dana asked recovering first as she watched Serenity walk away form the table with a frown and narrowed eyes. Serenity's posture was tense but her steps were smooth and fluid as she exited the cafeteria.

"Nothing," Terry muttered looking in the other direction than Serenity's. He now felt like dirt. She was right; he shouldn't have taken it out on her. It hadn't been just her, but it was easier to blame her. He avoided Max's gaze.

His arm throbbed lightly and he put a hand over the wounds.

"Nothing."

**§§**

**-Later That Day After School-**

"Like _I'm_ the one at fault, jerk," Serenity mumbled to herself as she poured milk into the cats dishes. After school had ended she had immediately came home, and she was still in a foul mood. What was with the world recently? First Batman gets in her face, then Terry. If she didn't know any better…

She looked down at one of the cats curled around her feet,

"Can you believe he had the gall to blame me!"

The cat continued to stare at her before turning and focusing on the creamy milk in the dish.

Serenity flexed her hand and imaged her gloves on with her claws. Sometimes things were so difficult!

Blaming HER! What nerve!

So maybe she shouldn't have stepped in, but still. If he had made a promise he should stick to it. Although he was only protesting in Matt's best interest…

A small amount of guilt began to creep up her spine-

NO!

She would not feel guilty for yelling at him. He yelled at her first.

Serenity put her face in her hands at that last thought. What was she five? He started it so it was okay to yell back? She straightened up and looked at the clock. She would not apologize!

…

She wouldn't.

…

Serenity bit her lip and tapped her fingers on the tabletop absently. The sounds of her tapping were the only noise in the room beside the soft lapping sounds coming from the feeding cats.

…

She wouldn't, she refused.

…

He had blamed her _completely_!

…

Okay, so maybe he had a right to be angry. It was his brother and he didn't get a lot of sleep, but was that still a reason to take it out on her? She was just trying to make them all get along.

She wouldn't go down and apologize…

…

…

But maybe she'd go down and talk to _Matt_…

A smile suddenly came over her features. She'd go talk to Matt, and if Terry happened to be their then…so what, whatever would happen would happen.

Nodding to herself, she looked over the kitchen quickly to make sure everything was away before calling out,

"I'll be back Selina, I'm going to the McGinnis's for a second."

"Alright."

Satisfied she turned and went down to their apartment.

**§§**

It wasn't as easy to see Matt as she thought it was going to be. His mom looked tired and a little bit stressed out and she didn't actually look pleased to see Serenity there.

"Hi," Serenity said with a weak smile, "I was…um-I was wondering if I could, maybe, if it was okay with you of course, talk to Matt?"

Mary let out a stressed sigh.

"Serenity dear, I don't want to come off sounding rude but-"

"Just give me five minutes, please?" She begged with pleading eyes. Mary studied the girl standing ahead of her before nodding slowly in defeat. What could five minutes hurt? And if it got Matt to sleep, all the better.

Mary opened the door wider and Serenity thanked her before entering.

"He's in his room," Mary told her quietly making her way back to the kitchen to clean up.

Serenity walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room she assumed was his. There were two doors on the left side, one on the right side and one room, which she assumed was the master bedroom, at the end of the hall. She could tell it was one of the rooms on the left side because the one on the right was a bathroom…the door was open…

Both doors on the left side were closed but only one room was making sounds. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Hey Matt, it's Serenity, can I come in?" As soon as she spoke she heard him rush up to the door and open it. She almost frowned openly but caught herself in time. His eyes were a light shade of red that she guessed was from the lack of sleep. Wow, Terry wasn't kidding…

She felt a pang in her gut that she soon recognized as guilt. She didn't think the movie would have bothered him that much…

"Hey Serena!" He stated and his voice was not as light as it usually was.

"Hey little man," she said softly following him inside and shutting the door softly behind her, "How are you?"

"Okay," He shrugged his shoulders but didn't look at her. His dark head was bowed slightly and he fumbled with a toy in his hand. It didn't seem like he was going to talk to her about this. He didn't speak anymore and quietly sat down on the edge of his bed.

She waited another few seconds before deciding to do something. He wasn't going to speak. How would she get him to tell her what was wrong?

She squatted down in front of him so she was looking up at him; make him feel like the bigger person between the two of them.

"We're friends, right little man?" That got him to look at her and he nodded his head 'yes.'

"If I had a problem I could talk to you couldn't I?"

"Un huh. You could tell me anything Serena."

"And you wouldn't laugh at me?" He shook his head vigorously.

"No, you're my friend. I wouldn't do that!" Serenity smiled softly at him, gently put her finger under his chin and lifted it tenderly,

"Good, cause I'm _your_ friend too," she said quietly and he bit his lip. She dropped her hand back into her lap.

"If you ever want to talk little man I'll be here to listen, but I won't make you, okay? … alright, so I'm going to let you go," she said and she rose from her squatting position. She turned to go but was stopped when something grabbed her hand. She looked down and saw that it was his little hand.

Bingo.

"Don't go," he said softly before looking up at her with his dark sad eyes. How could anybody refuse those eyes? They were eerily similar to Terry's, _well duh_, she chided herself, _they are brothers_… Pushing her thoughts aside she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm having nightmares," he admitted and she was shocked that he actually did it…he confided in her.

"About the movie?" she asked and he reluctantly nodded his head.

"I don't know how to make them stop," he said in a pained voice and her heart broke for him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he hugged her stomach.

"I keep thinking that I'm going-going to see him-if I get up to go to the bathroom-or the closet." She heard him sniffle slightly against her and knew that he didn't want to admit that he was scared.

Serenity gnarled on her lip as she regarded the clinging boy. What could she do to make him feel better _and_ ease his fears? Telling him that vampires didn't exist wouldn't make him feel better, only worse and childish.

Coming to a decision she stroked his raven locks, pulled away from him slightly and lowered her face to his level.

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to _promise_ to not tell anybody else okay?" She was glad she had started speaking because a small tear spilled over his cheek and distracted her. He looked at her curiously, but nodded taking a swipe at his cheek to catch his tear.

"I'm serious Matt," she stated using his name and he immediately sat a little straight. _She had used his name_, he realized and that meant she was being _really_ serious. He felt a small amount of pride swell up in him; she was going to tell HIM a secret.

"I promise Serena," he stated solemnly and crossed his heart with his finger. She crooked her finger in a 'come closer' gesture and he scooted even closer to her.

"I have a special friend," she stared off and noted with satisfaction that he was hanging on her every word.

"And this special friend of mine is a pretty touch cookie, nobody wants to make him mad."

"Who is it!" Matt blurted out curiously.

"If you ever run into," she made two ridiculous large fangs with her two pointer fingers, Matt nodded for her to continue, "tell him that he better not make you mad because if he does you'll tell me, and then I'll tell _Batman_."

As soon as he knew whom her 'special friend' was his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open

"Your special friend is BATMAN!" he cried to which Serenity made a shushing gesture to him and he immediately lowered his voice.

"YOU KNOW BATMAN?" he stated again, quieter and Serenity nodded her head at him.

"Yup," she stated with a semi-forced grin, "helped me out a couple times."

"SHWAY!" he breathed in awe. He tugged her hand suddenly,

"Did I tell you that Batman saved me once!" he said enthusiastically.

He had actually, in _very_ vivid detail. Three times.

"Yeah, little man you have, but you have to _promise_ not to say anything to _anybody_…promise?"

"Ohhhhh Mannnnn," he whined. This was a big secret and he couldn't tell anybody! But he had said he wouldn't and he'd keep his word. He would prove he could be a big boy.

"Yeah, okay Serena, I promise I won't tell anybody," he mumbled unhappily.

"Thanks little man," she said ruffling his hair.

"When was the last time you saw Batman?" he asked out of the blue and she forced an easy smile onto her face.

"Couple nights ago actually," she trailed off remembering his little shower-time visit…not one of his brightest moves…

"Cool," he said with a big smile. Serenity smiled genuinely this time, pleased with herself. It seemed he forgot all about his little nightmares.

"So, when ever you're feeling scared or you run into that vampire, you tell him he better watch out because you've got some special friends on your side."

The little boys smile widened immensely at the thought that he had Batman on his side. _There_, now she felt better. She grinned when Matt yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap? I have to head back anyway." He looked like he was about to protest but another yawn interrupted him and he reluctantly nodded.

"M'kay, thanks Serena." He said and hugged her. That one hug she felt to her soul. She had done something nice for somebody else and he appreciated it. Appreciated _her_…

She kissed him on the forehead as she helped him get into bed before slowly rising and exiting the room. She let out a deep breath and bit her lip. That went better than she thought it would, but now her bladder was screaming and calling. She spotted the bathroom a couple feet away and decided what the heck. She opened the door to the bathroom not even bothering to knock on the door first.

"TWERP!" Terry called looking up from the sink only to have his mouth drop open at the site of Serenity. She spluttered, flustered,

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't know you…were in here…"

Serenity felt a blush stain her cheeks when she saw that she had walked in on Terry in front of the mirror in the bathroom…without a shirt on. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get your mind out of the gutter!

She began to back away but stopped.

Her body froze when she saw it, every thought in her head evaporated, and whatever she was going to say died on her lips. What she saw changed everything…

There on his left forearm were five long scratches.

Five long finger-looking scratches.

Five long finger-looking cat scratches.

_Her_ five long finger-looking cat scratches.

She looked up at him and something in her brain clicked back on, the long hours and sleeping in class, the 'commitment problems,' the not spending enough time with Matt…it all made sense now.

_Terry_ was Batman.

That's what all those errands for Mr. Wayne were…

Her face remained blank but her mind began turning a mile a minute…

That meant that Bruce Wayne, the billionaire was the original Batman…

Now what was she going to do with this new information?

**§§**

Serenity all but skipped back into the apartment. She ignored the fact, or she had tried to, when he had attempted to put his head through one of his arm sleeves and got momentarily stuck. That image would forever be burned into her memory. After a few awkward moments of Terry attempting to putt his shirt back on, much to her disappointment, they were finally face to face. She apologized over and over even though she was NOT sorry about what she walked in on. She killed two birds with one stone…saw Terry shirtless and found out who Batman was. Well, and the old one…so maybe- three birds with one stone?

Anyway, Terry himself ended up apologizing for what had happened early at school and she waved him off. They both had been a little angry but no real harm had been done. After both parties had apologized Serenity's mind kept wandering over the fact that here, right in front of her, was Batman. Terry. She then, less than suavely, blurted out that she had to go and made her way back up to Selina.

Selina eyed the girl for a few moments just silently watching. Something had happened in that few moments when she was at the McGinnis's apartment, of that she was certain.

Selina waited. If Serenity wanted to say something she would say it. Four excruciatingly long minutes passed before Serenity finally spoke.

"SO...Bruce Wayne was _The_ Batman huh?" she drawled before casually looking at Selina. If Selina was surprised she didn't show it, something that Serenity always loved about her. You could never surprise her. A thought randomly came to her, did she look as good doing it as Selina did?

Selina looked at her for a long moment before answering.

"How'd you find out?"

Something else she loved about Selina, she didn't beat around the bush. She didn't pretend. If she knew something, she told you. If you knew something she didn't play you for a fool.

"Saw my handiwork on Terry's forearm, and if he's the new Batman that makes the old one Bruce Wayne." Selina raised an eyebrow as if saying that didn't really explain anything at all.

"He's Mr. Wayne's new gopher," and Serenity saw the light go on in Selina's eyes, "and I'm guessing he does more for him than just pick up his dry cleaning."

"Smart girl," Selina said with a proud grin. She was pleased that Serenity had figured out the Bat secret all by herself. She hadn't needed Selina's help at all, and that impressed her. Unmasking a Batman was always challenging.

"You know," Serenity started taking a seat on the sofa to which Selina followed suite, "It makes sense you know? Who else has all the money to make all those nifty Bat toys? The car, the suit, everything! When you know who it was it seems so obvious!"

"But," Selina cut in with a raised eyebrow and pointer finger, "What better way to hide, then in plain site?"

Of course Selina would say something with such wisdom. There wasn't a better way to hide than right in front of somebody's face. Selina was the prime example of that.

The pair was quiet for a moment before Serenity spoke up,

"I just can't believe that _Terry_ is Batman."

"The boy from downstairs, in this building…what are the chances?" Selina mused with a grin. She looked over at Serenity and saw that her mind was turning. She had the look on her face that she was plotting something.

"What are you thinking Serena?"

Serenity turned to her with a small smile,

"I want to send a message to Bat- Terry, I want to mess with his head." Bastet crawled into her lap and Serenity stroked her head absently.

"He seemed so hell bent of finding out who I was, now that I know who he is, I want to have some fun with it...but I want to do something interesting and unique."

"Darling, you just walked up my ally and I think I have the most perfect thing in mind for you…"

The two women looked at each other and smiled. Selina crooked her finger and Serenity scooted closer to her mentor, similar to how she had done with Matt only moments earlier.

"This is what I was thinking…"


	17. Face to Face

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson and the song "Face To Face" is by Siouxsie & The Banshees.

A/N: Hello All! I don't know how many more times I can tell you all I love you…well here's another… I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**_Velvet Shadow_**, AH…cant…resist-…the cute face! Here! Here! Enjoy!  
**_Red Tigress_**, I take it you liked him with no shirt ;) The Double S Team? I like it!  
**_Anime-Ronin_**, hope you like this, hopefully this was quick enough ;)  
**_CATgrl_**, I need to throw in a good cliffie every now and then ;) keeps you on your toes! And as for the Dana thing, she just annoyed me sometimes and I just HAD to put that little scene in, ya know? lol  
**_Lady Element_**, hopefully it'll be purrfect, lol.  
**_lt. commander richie_**, hmm, well maybe this update will cure your burn? ;)  
**_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_**, I'm glad you liked your present ;) and I hope you wake up in time for this next chappy…enjoy!  
**_ClaireBrooks,_** Thanks! Here's the update, enjoy!  
**_Maid of the Mer_**, Well, thank you for the review…Ohhh a double chocolate muffin :drools on the keyboard: Oh man I just cleaned that! Lol thanks!  
**_Shockz,_** :blushes like mad: you said wow to my oc. :fans my face: And as for your advice, have you been reading my mind? But shh, I don't want to spoil the surprise! ;)  
**_GambitGirl2008_**, I can't tell you just yet…but here's an update! Lol  
**_Cywrain_**, LOL. I like to keep you on the edge of your seat. Is it working? Consider this a treat for enduring the last week of classes.  
**_Ratdogtwo_**, LMAO! I'll protect your from any airborne trash, have no fear! Wait no more, here's the next chappy!  
**_FAMAS_**, I agree, they should have made a story line about a new catwoman on the TV show. Ten was close, but she was no cat. And you've been waiting the whole fic to see Bruce and Selina meet up? I was debating on whether to add that in this series or to save it… I was going to put in a teaser but maybe soon…;)  
**_Galaxya_**, Awe! You like it, you really like it! Lol. Wait no longer! Here you go! Enjoy!  
**_alias245_**, I hope I wasn't TOO cruel…cause here is your 'next fix.' Lol.

Enjoy everyone! Let me know what you think and Have A Nice Day! ;)

**§§**

Her eyes took in every detail of the Juice Bar- from the closest exits, to the windows, to how many steps between floors, to how many people were currently dancing like there was no tomorrow- she took notice. By now it was instinct for her to do this before she entered any type of establishment, no matter for what purpose she was there for.

Many girls were there as well as guys from her school. Lots of jocks and airheads mostly, but that didn't really matter because she hadn't spotted her pointy eared prey yet. She was positive he was going to be here. She overheard him and Max talking during English class at school and knew for a fact they were going to be here tonight, which meant only one thing to her- it was time to make her move…play time.

A grin stole across her face.

Sweet Terry in that yummy bat costume and that deep growly voice. Who would have thought? She thought he was sweet and all, but Hero Complex? That was a new one to her. Hadn't he been a bad boy and been in Juvy…

Bad boy gone good? Wasn't that a cliché?

…But it _did_ have a nice ring to it.

She scanned the room once more trying to a get a glimpse of his dark hair mingled in the crowd. Nothing. She didn't see him or his purple haired friend, Max.

She felt a thrill of excitement run though her as she noticed one guy look her over before continuing his trek across the room. She felt sexy tonight, which was unusual. Not that dressing as Catwoman didn't make her feel sexy, of course it did. How could it _not_? It was that she never felt sexy as _Serenity_. As Catwoman she embodied it, but as Serenity nobody ever gave her a second glance. But tonight that would all change; tonight she would give them all a taste of what they could never have.

The song Selina had given her was perfect, enough to mess with him and throw him off balance, just enough to cause doubt and confusion. He thought she was Catwoman, so it was time to throw him off the trail, and place him back on it at the same time. Confuse him, and then pounce on him when he was weak…metaphorically speaking of course…

Her grin widened, _of course._ Ironically her spine tingled just at that moment. That tingle could only mean one thing; it was her Batman tingle.

She turned her head slightly and spotted his tall broad figure walk in with Max. She knew that he would try and find her. He didn't know that she knew, but he would. And Max, well, that was interesting thought. Serenity wasn't sure if Max knew Terry's little secret or not. She would assume that she did though just because they seemed very close, you could tell there was a bond between them. And now, come to think of it, she could remember how Max used to make excuses for Terry to Dana when he couldn't be found or missed dates.

Serenity's eyes brushed over Max's form, sizing the girl up. Max was one of the smartest people in her school, if not the smartest. She would be a good person if Terry ever needed somebody on his side…and she was loyal- a _major_ plus. _THAT_ she respected, loyalty. A thought came to her suddenly that would make her plan even better. Her eyes glimmered slightly as she watched the pair talk and walk around the room casually glancing here and there; no doubt looking for her…She had something special in mind for Max.

This was going to be lots of fun and she already felt streaks of excitement run through her body.

Serenity straightened out her leather pants and brushed some of her long golden brown hair out of her face. Her makeup and been done by Selina personally, that in itself guaranteed to be promising. Her eyes were rimmed in black and her lids powdered in white. Her lips were shinny and her eyes piercing. The black bodice she was encased in was tight and trimmed in white vines, simply beautiful. Her boots made her taller than normal, which in turn made her feel predatory.

She had to make sure it looked like she didn't see him; she had to keep playing innocent, for a little while longer at least. She got that tingle up her spine and knew that he spotted her. She looked around the room trying to look lonely, and tapped her fingernails on the tabletop next to her, the soft sound being drowned out by the pounding of the music.

Just as she planned it she felt them approaching her and she turned to 'look around' some more and 'spotted' them. A grateful smile came over her features.

"Hey," Serenity said nodding to Max and then to Terry. They both looked at her and she could distinguish the guarded stares. They were trying to appear nonchalant, but she could read them. This only helped prove that Max was in on Terry's little secret.

"Wow," Max said with a smile, "You look really different."

"Thanks, I've decided to live a little tonight," she replied turning to scan the Juice Bar again. Serenity was impressed with the way that Max sounded so natural...she must have done this before. She fought back a grin as she turned back around to them and gave a sheepish look.

"I feel kind of ridiculous actually," she said looking at Terry but flicking a glance to Max.

Actually, she felt amazing.

"You look good," he stated and she smiled a genuine smile. He almost sounded like he meant that too…Or did he mean it? She slowly eyed him and almost purred out loud, tight black tee shirt that seemed to fit him snugly with black pants. Did she ever mention she liked a guy in black? His arms looked especially nice tonight…

"You guys going to dance?" she asked changing subjects with raised eyebrows. She had to focus tonight and not get caught up on _other things,_ no matter how tempting they were. The pair both looked at each other before shaking their heads in the negative. They asked her and she shook her head 'no' too. They were quiet a long moment. The sounds of the pounding dance music reverberating off the walls.

"SO, why did you come tonight?" She wasn't really paying attention to who asked but turned to pierce them with her gaze.

"Decided to face a fear of mine," they looked confused until she elaborated, "Karaoke night."

"What brought that up?"

"If my brother was still alive he would have simply told me to 'suck it up and get over it'…so I am."

Silence.

That wasn't what they expecting at all…Good.

"Oh wow, well, good luck." Max said with a mixed look on her face.

"What are you singing?" Serenity turned to Terry and smiled a mischievous smile, "You'll just have to wait and see."

The night wore on, and the group made lots of small talk with each other. Terry and Max thought that Serenity was Catwoman; Serenity knew that Terry was Batman, and also knew that Max knew that Terry was Batman. But Terry and Max didn't know that Serenity knew.

Confusing?

Just a little bit.

A noise sounded from the front of the room and the DJ began speaking over the noise of the crowd. Finally it was the time she had been waiting for all night.

"Who's going to be our first singer for this evening?" and Serenity made her way up there before anyone could even have the chance.

The DJ gave her a once over, "What's your name beautiful?"

"Serenity," she answered smoothly and the guy smiled at her.

"And what Serenity she is, what song did you want to sing," instead of saying it out loud she leaned up and whispered it to him. He paused for a moment before searching for the right song. It was an old one.

He gave her a nod and a wink, "Alright," he spoke into the microphone, "Here's Serenity."

A song began to play and the music was seductive and lulling. Her eyes locked on Terry's and she refused to look away, not for the opening words.

"_Face to face_

_My lovely foe,"_

Terry felt his eyes widen at she crooned the song out. It sounded as though she was speaking directly to him. This song was for him.

"_Mouth to mouth  
__Raining heaven's blows,"_

Her voice, all though not perfect, had a certain quality to it that seemed to suit the song.

"_Hand on heart  
__Tic tac toe  
__Under the stars  
__Naked as we flow,"_

A hand came up and she trailed it down her cheek and over her lips.

"_Cheek to cheek  
__The bitter sweet  
__Commit your crime in your deadly time,"_

She turned her head away from him, breaking their gaze. She shut her eyes and clenched a fist tightly.

"_It's too divine  
__I want to bend  
__I want this bliss but something says I must resist,"_

Her eyes returned to his and she stroked the mike as she sang before running her hands down her sides.

"_Another life  
__Another time  
__We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined,"_

She grabbed the mike with both hands,

"_Face to face  
__No telling lies  
__The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise," _

Terry couldn't breath. There she was up there singing directly to him. This was such a clear sign that she knew he knew she was Catwoman. A grin formed on her face as she looked around the crowd in front of her. A group of jocks, including Nelson, had now made a spot right in front of her as she sang.

"_You never can win  
__It's the state I'm in  
__This danger thrills and my conflict kills,"_

She ran her tongue over her lips causing many catcalls and whistles.

"_They say follow your heart  
__Follow it through  
__But how can you  
__When you're split in two?"_

She bent down and grabbed Nelson's face gazing at him deeply with a Catwoman grin on her face. Nelson, the guy who she put face down into the floor at the movie theaters, Nelson, the guy who had never looked twice at her was now opening drooling over her…there was that one exception at the movies where he couldn't remember she had a face above her chest, but still… Her eyes were laughing at the jock as she sang.

"_And you'll never know  
__You'll never know,"_

She let go of his face and stood back up running a hand through her hair and down her side to rest on her hip. Terry immediately noticed the parallel between the pose she was doing now and a Catwoman pose.

_"One more kiss  
__Before we die  
__Face to face  
__And dream of flying,"_

She pointed right to Terry,

"_Who are you?"_

She lingered on him for a moment before sweeping her arm across the mass of people grinding and gyrating in front of her in an arch. To him and her, it was a daring and bold move, but only to him and her. Nobody else seemed to notice anything amiss.

A feeling of vulnerability ran through her as she ran a hand down her front singing the next words,

_"Who am I?"_

Terry sat frozen to his seat; beside him Max was watching with worry. As much as she hated to admit it Terry seemed to like Catwoman, and if Catwoman was Serenity, which it was turning out to look like, that could be a problem. He was starting to look attracted to Serenity the girl too. If he got attached to a bad guy that couldn't lead to anything good. Did they learn nothing from history?

Bats and Cats don't mix well.

He was startled awake when his pocket vibrated against his leg and he pulled out his phone, already knowing who it was. "Yeah?"

"McGinnis, suit up,"

"Now?"

"There's a theft in progress at the museum again, Catwoman."

Terry felt the noise of the room begin to slowly fade as his brain made sense of the last word that Wayne said. Who did he just say? There was no way…it couldn't be…could it? He frowned but hesitantly rose from his seat, eyes on the woman on stage. If she was here…

"_Wind in wings  
__Two angels falling  
__To die like this  
__With a last kiss  
__It's falsehood's flame  
__It's a crying shame,"_

She threw her head back, her long hair spilling like a waterfall behind her. As she sang she felt like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. She felt lighter, airier. Selina said this would be therapeutic for her, and once again Selina proved to right. Was Selina ever wrong nowadays?

Did she just feel a pang of annoyance at that last thought?

"_Face to face  
__The passions breathe  
__I hate to stay but then I hate to leave,"_

Terry hesitated as he rose from his seat, 'I hate to stay, but then I hate to leave?' That was a weird coincidence if he ever saw one…what were the chances that he would get his phone call to leave as she was singing those words? But than again this song was a weird coincidence…was it a coincidence? He turned to tell Max he was leaving when she was already looking at him expectantly. She knew without him telling her, but she would never guess whom he was going to go apprehend.

Serenity shut her eyes and her singing seemed to fade away into nothingness.

"_And you'll never know  
__You'll never know...  
__You'll never know…"_

The silence was filled with the roaring of the audience as they cheered and clapped like madmen. Serenity didn't really remember what happened after that, she knew lots of guys started talking to her but she couldn't concentrate on that.

Her thoughts were mixed. Maybe she had gone too far in this, revealed too much. '_Maybe not enough,_' a part of her hissed in her mind. She shook herself free of the mindless jocks and began her search for Terry. Part one of the plan should have been set into motion.

Her eyes immediately went to the table where the pair had been sitting and saw it bare.

Just as she had hoped, he was gone. He pulled his disappearing act like usual, perfect. She smiled before slipping out herself and pulling her cell phone out. She turned making sure nobody was following her, put her phone up to her ear, and walked off into the shadows- her voice disappearing into the darkness,

"Part one accomplished, get ready for part two."


	18. Conversing

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Hellllo to all my lovely reviewers! I'll say it again, and keep saying it…I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! Enjoy!

**_GambitGirl2008_**, lol you'll find out soon enough! Here's your update!  
**_Red Tigress_**, hehe, what can I say? You have to be careful around the cats…  
**_alias245_**, ahh, don't beg! Here, Here!  
**_Maid of the Mer_**, YEAY! Muffins! I love muffins! Here's your update!  
**_CATgrl_**, lol, I hope your coffee was good. But the song was supposed to make ya think and throw you off, well not _you_, but you know what I mean…lol that's why I had to use it!  
**_Velvet Shadow_**, I absolutely love your hyper happy dance! Lol makes me feel good, so here, don't wait anymore!  
**_Ratdogtwo_**:blushes: thanks. I'm glad you like the cliffhangers, I like to keep you guys on your toes ever now and then ;) and I'll block trash for you any day! Lol.  
**_Sand Lord_**, lol, I love writing the tension between Terry and Serenity. Love conquering all? Well hafta wait and see!  
**_lt. commander richie_**, I'm glad yout hink it's goodyful, and well, I don't want you to wait too much longer, so here…lol  
**_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_**, AH, I'm glad you're so enthused! But I don't want the suspence to drive you crazy, I like you sane…no wait, I like you crazy like me…and there's lots of things id want batstud (I LOVE THAT WORD, you're a genius) to do…but alas I only have on hour free, (of course I'd rent him!) has the offer expired yet! I hope not!  
**_SerenityJc_**, I'm happy that you're loving this! Don't wait anymore, here you go!  
**_Galaxya_**, hehe, wait no more, here's the next chap for your enjoyment!  
**_FAMAS_**, hehe thanks. Good things come to those who wait ;) :hint hint:  
**_NekoGuyFan_**, lol, okay, I wont stop cause I don't want your cats to chase me!

Alllrighty…this chap is going to be a little lighter and hopefully a little bit funny…think of it as the calm before the storm... ;)

As always, Let me know what you think, and Have A Nice Day! ;) ;)

**§§**

Batman looked around and frowned slightly. There was something wrong here, he could feel it…the air seemed very still and everything was quiet…almost too quiet. He tilted his head and listened, nothing. He went further inside and looked around once more, eyeing every single detail. Still nothing…he would at least have heard her speaking to her cat, or making teasing remarks about the security system but no, there was only silence. That was odd. He felt his shoulders tense slightly…had Wayne been wrong? Maybe she wasn't here…

He cautiously walked all the way inside and realized why it felt so off.

Catwoman was long gone already, and so was the jewelry. He let out a frustrated sigh scanning the ground for clues. How was it that she already had escaped? He had made it over in good time; she should have still been around here somewhere, but no, she was already gone, and there wasn't even a single cat hair on the ground!

He grit his teeth as he suppressed a groan of frustration. How did she keep getting the drop on him? He turned away but something sparkling caught his eye. Turning to face it fully he felt his mouth drop open as he took it all in.

He found the jewels.

Spelt out in the glittering gems was the word '_Purr_.'

His head tilted to the side and his eyes squinted slightly as he took in this little note. He felt both happy and unsure about this little display. A part of him felt something a kin to hope rise inside of him. If she left the jewels maybe she would cut down on the stealing and eventually stop altogether…Maybe this was a sign that he was making progress with her…

But then there was the other part of him that didn't see this as a happy moment. That made him become wary of her, what was she up to? Why would she leave something after she went through the trouble of breaking in here only to write him a message?

..:McGinnis:..

_Crap, he's not going to be happy,_ Terry thought.

"She's gone."

There was a moment of silence and Batman knew that, that wasn't what Wayne had wanted to hear.

..:Jewelry:..

A heavy sigh,

"Still here…"

..:What do you mean? She left it:..

_I don't know,_ he thought. 

"Here look," he said instead and showed Wayne exactly what he was talking about.

A moment of silence again as he studied the image.

_..:Purr:.. _Wayne questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Batman replied looking around once more. Nothing else was even the slightest bit out of place or missing.

..:I'm going to check out the surveillance video, go do a sweep of the area:..

He didn't need to be told twice and did a quick sweep of the area while thoughts ran through his mind…

Why would she go through all the trouble of breaking in here, only to move them into a sign for him? A sign? She wanted him to see this, but the question was why?

What was Catwoman up to?

**§§**

Catwoman smiled as she gently unlocked the window, the white of her teeth shinning in the night. She had broken into the museum, the diamond district, condos, and various rich snobs houses, one girl from high school would be Childs play.

She should be in an out in ten minutes, _tops_.

She slid the window up and glided into the room with ease. Her eyes immediately accustomed to the darkness and quickly latched onto the sleeping girl in the bed. The figures body was moving slowly up and down with calm even breaths which clearly signaled that she was sleeping.

This here before her was Terry McGinnis's best friend. Max. What better way to send a message to somebody than through their friends? Catwoman tilted her head slightly already knowing what she wanted, and was going to do.

She extracted her class with a soft hiss and smiled into the darkness of the room.

The game had begun…

Morning would come all too soon.

**§§**

**-Next Morning-**

Through the haze of drowsiness Max heard her alarm go off and rolled over groaning. She definitely didn't want to get up today, she couldn't remember what day it was, or _why_ exactly she had to get up, but knew that already she didn't want to move from the warm confines of her bed. She reached out one hand to smack the snooze button but stopped when she felt something soft in her hand.

Blearily she opened one eye and looked at what was in her hand only to frown. Cloth?

She slowly sat up to look at it more closely and her mouth dropped open when she really saw what it was. What the…

Her sheets had been shredded!

Her sheets, that she had been SLEEPING in, where shredded to bits all around her! She looked around with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open further when she spotted her wall.

There, scratched into her wall was the word, '_Meow._'

For a good couple minutes her brain refused to process what exactly was going on around her. She couldn't hear the noise of her radio blaring some random song or the sounds of her mother moving around in the kitchen. She couldn't hear anything over the roaring pounding in her ears, which was slowly increasing in volume.

Realizing that she was still gaping at her wall, she shook herself and her thoughts and began to assess the situation.

Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out who had left her this little message, but the question was why her? Catwoman only played around with Batman-

Unless…

Oh no…there was no way was there?

Was there a chance she knew Terry was Batman?

Max's eyes quickly flickered around her room as she tried to organize her thoughts. Why else would Catwoman visit _her_? She had nothing of value to steal at all. And if she knew that Terry was Batman then she knew that Max knew that Terry was Batman due to this little display...Wow that was a tongue twisting thought.

Max slowly rose from her bed and retrieved her cell phone, ignoring the chillness of the floor beneath her bare feet. Her eyes wandered to her window and noticed that it was open; she hadn't let it open the previous night... She had to call Terry and tell him what was going on. She rubbed her forehead as she dialed his number and let out a long breath.

Boy, Mr. Wayne was _not_ going to be happy about this…

_Not_ happy a_t all…_

**§§**

Terry and Max stood side by side in stone silence, like two children standing before the principal, as Bruce Wayne, the principal, glowered. No wait, he was beyond glowering at them.

"So let me get this straight," his voice graveled but yet remained eerily calm, "your sheets were shredded and the word 'meow' was scratched into your wall."

Max nodded her head; she had picked up pretty quickly when, and when not to say anything. This was one of those times when you were NOT supposed to say anything.

"She knows," he said and his voice lowered an octave.

Max had quickly decided long ago that she was definitely intimidated by Mister Wayne. She didn't care how old he was, he gave off this powerful vibe that he could jump out of his chair at any moment and judo kick you into next week…

"I don't know how!" Terry defended, "It's not like I pulled my mask off and said 'Hey, look, I'm Terry McGinnis!'"

"Think McGinnis," Bruce growled out turning back to face the computer.

Terry looked at Max for help but she only shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. It wasn't Max's fault, but Terry knew she felt guilty anyway...the bearer of bad news and all.

Terry wracked his brain to try and figure out when Catwoman learned it was him. He quickly went over each encounter with Serenity and Catwoman to find a link; if there was one- he wasn't even sure it was _her_ anymore! The most recent thing he could think of was at his house when-

"Serenity saw me without a shirt," Terry blurted suddenly and was met with raised eyebrows from Max. He blushed slightly under her gaze and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Somebody's been keeping secrets," she muttered under her breath.

"No, I mean, she was at my apartment one day and walked in on me changing the bandage on my arm," he clarified fighting down his blush, "must have recognized her handiwork," he finished dryly.

"Well, that explains the song-"

"What song?" the outburst came from Wayne who was now gazing at the pair with an odd look.

"Last night at the juice bar, you know where all the people with lives hang out and-"

"Get to the point," Wayne snapped.

_Not the time to dance around Terry,_ Max chided in her head casting a nervous glance at him.

"She sang this song that was really confusing…um…How'd it go Max? Ugh…something about being face to face or something."

Wayne looked at him for a long moment before turning around and pulling open a sound file. Max and Terry looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to Wayne. The song that Serenity sang the previous night floated throughout the cave and echoed off the walls.

"Was it this?" he asked gruffly not turning from the computer, his fist tightly clenched even though neither Max nor Terry could see it.

"YES!" Terry exclaimed "That's it, and it really freaked me out, but then I got your call _while_ she was still singing it and-"

"Do you know why Catwoman was long gone when you arrived?" Wayne questioned turning off the song without explanation. "Because the alarm was delayed," he met Terry's eyes, "The alarm had been purposely set off, then delayed…I'm still tracing where interference came from- but I have no doubt that it was her. She meant to throw you off. The song, the alarm…everything."

Bruce's lip twitched slightly.

"She's playing with you."

An alarm suddenly sounded on the computer and Bruce turned around again and began typing furiously on the keys while the pair watched him anxiously in silence.

"There's a phone call going out of the apartment," he informed them without turning around.

Terry looked confused for a moment, "But I never put a bug on their phone line…"

Bruce looked over his shoulder at him with one of _those_ looks.

"There are many other ways to listen in on a phone conversation," he said blandly, "Now be quiet so we can hear…"

**§§**

Serenity bit her lip as the phone rang.

..:Arkham Retirement Home:..

"Hello, Room 222 please."

..:Who's calling:..

They always gave her a problem when she called…a running joke they had…Guess she didn't sound older, huh?

"Serenity."

..:Serenity who:..

They loved to toy with her. She and Selina were pretty much the only people who called or visited there, and they knew it.

"Ha ha Candice, very funny," Serenity drawled with a small grin.

..:Just teasing you dear, I'll put you through:..

"Thanks."

The line went silent as it connected through to Uncle Harvey's room. It only took a couple of seconds before she heard a gruff voice answer the line.

..:Yeah, who is it:..

AH, Two-face was talking right now.

"It's me," She said knowing full well that they would know who it was.

..:Ah, the baby cat, what do you want fleabag:..

She couldn't help but laugh. The first time he, meaning Two-face, said this to her she almost broke down and cried because she really thought he meant it. After hearing it every single time you called you sort of found the humor in it. This was Two-face talking and you had to remember that he was more than a little vulgar if you didn't appease him.

"What's the matter, only one shot of espresso today?" Serenity teased.

What most people didn't know was that both Uncle Harvey and Two face were coffee addicts and needed a coffee with a double shot of espresso every two days.

The response to her little quip was a low growling noise. Ha, she loved getting them riled up.

..:Funny baby cat, funny:..

"I try, anyway I wanted to talk about this weekend…"

..:What's the matter pet? You're still going to come visit us aren't you:..

Ah, THAT would be Uncle Harvey. Care and concern was always Harvey. Two-face was rough and crude, also the pet names helped identify who was currently talking.

Pet Harvey.

Baby cat Two-face.

Sometimes it was amazing how they could switch back and forth so quickly. It was hard at first, but you catch on.

"I don't know," Serenity said softly absently twirling some hair around her finger.

..:We know that this is your bad time of the month-:..

"What!" She cut them off, slightly confused. Why were they talking about her period?

..:Anniversary pet:.. they reminded gently and she smacked herself on the forehead, literally.

She knew it was her mom and brother's anniversary, it was just when she heard them say, 'time of the month' that wasn't what she thought of…At least, not normally.

"Yeah, I-I know, you just…threw me for a second…" she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. How could she think they were talking about her PERIOD?

Ugh, she needed more sleep.

"Maybe I'll stop by for a little while," she relented, seeing Uncle Harvey and Two-face always was interesting to say the least, maybe it would make her feel better...

..:Bring that damn game again:.. a harsh voice barked at her. She broke from her thoughts and narrowed her eyes at the receiver.

"They probably wont let me!" she barked back at them, "You BROKE the last one I brought…remember? You threw it against the _wall _and then _out the window_!"

..:It cheated:.. They snarled in defense.

She continued like she hadn't heard him.

"THEN, I had to buy a NEW one…"

..:IT CHEATED:.. He snapped again raising his voice.

"You were pretty scary looking," she admitted before smiling. Her amusement could be heard in her tone, "but it would have been better without that **war-cry** you did as you ripped it from the wall."

..:THAT DAMN GAME CHEATED:.. They shouted and she heard a small bang come over the line; he broke something. As soon as Two-faced popped Uncle Harvey usually took over. She grinned and continued,

"Do you know the nurses came running into the room as soon as it hit the wall?"

..: …:.. The only thing she heard over the line were low breathing noises.

"Starting looking around like they expected to see the Bat incarnate doing the Macarena around the room."

..: …:.. The breathing on the line began to pick up faster and faster.

"Looked at the smashed game on the ground surrounded by buttons from the controller…" Serenity started to giggle lightly at the memory.

..: … :.. only a low growling noise.

"The controller wires hanging out the window…"

..:**IT CHEATED!**:.. They roared and Serenity was sure it echoed off the walls of his room.

"Then they look at ME and say _'Guess the computer won._'" Serenity couldn't control it anymore and began laughing out right.

..:That game was cheating pet:.. a much calmer poised voice spoke up and she knew that Two-face was taking a breather for the moment.

"Well, you didn't have to go breaking it," she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

..:You're stalling, what makes you hesitant to come visit us? Surely it wasn't the little game fiasco…:..

Serenity let out a sigh and put her forehead on her bent knee. How to explain it…She was becoming addicted to the nightlife? She was currently working on unmasking Batman? Well, she had him unmasked…she was toying with Batman?

..:Does it have anything to do with that new Batboy:.. He asked her.

Somehow Uncle Harvey could always read her thoughts. But then they pulled a 180…

..:Are you having second thoughts…:.. they questioned again quietly; gently.

They didn't have to finish their sentence because she knew what they meant, about becoming Catwoman.

That took her by surprise…was she? No. No she wasn't. Becoming Catwoman was like a saving grace to her, it gave her purpose. When life gives you lemons damnit you squirt it in somebody's eye and kick their ass…wait, that wasn't how the saying went…

Anyway, that wasn't the problem.

"I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today," she said softly but strongly.

Selina never told Harvey that Batman was Bruce Wayne and Serenity couldn't tell Harvey that she knew who the new Batman was. They still had connections even if they were old and in a retirement home- that reminded her.

"I'm just…still adjusting to everything…but before I forget I want to give both of you a little message," she said a low tone coming to her voice.

She heard them chuckle over the line and knew that they were both listening.

"Tell the boys you put out on the streets to find…_them_…to cut it out!" she snapped. Her hand gripped the phone a little tighter.

After Selina told Harvey and Two-face about the little attack on her they had contacted some of their connections to be on the look out to find that small pack of Jokerz. As sweet as it was that they were looking out for her, surprisingly both of them, she wanted to do justice herself. They didn't attack Uncle Harvey or Two-face, they attacked her, and it would be HER that got retribution.

..:We don't know what you're talking about pet-:..

"Cut the crap, I had a little 'chat' with them."

..:We still don't-:..

"I saw the tattoos on their backs. Two masks; one sad, one happy."

An amused chuckle was heard.

..:And just _what _were you doing to see_ those_ baby cat:..

Ah, Two-face asking the fun questions. Serenity gave a throaty laugh before answering,

"Oh, I have my ways," she purred.

The line was silent a moment before Harvey spoke up,

..:You sound just like Selina:..

Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I DO live with her…wait, wait, wait, we're getting off topic. I'm telling both of you to call off your boys, **I** am going to take care of them."

..:NOBODY MESSES WITH BABY CAT BUT US:.. Two-face burst out and Serenity felt both loved and frustrated at the same time. It was rare times like these when Two-face actually showed an iota of concern over her well-being.

"But they are MINE! Do you hear me? Mine!"

They started to say something but she cut them off and it was the angriest they had ever heard her.

"You will tell you're boys to back off, or when I see them I'm going to do the same thing to them that I'm going to do to those assclowns," she said low and silkily.

..:Pet:..

"Tell them to back off or when I see them, I'll carve my name into them." Her voice was deadly and calm.

The line was silent for a few moments.

..:I see now why you two are perfect for each other…:.. they mused. For a moment she couldn't tell who was speaking, but then deduced it was Harvey. Two-face would have been more vulgar…

Serenity and the boys continued on for a few more moments of making small talk and pleasantries but what they said repeated itself over and over in her head.

You two are perfect for each other… 

Selina and Serenity.

The two cats.

A small smile spread across her face as she hung up the phone…

They were right; they _were _perfect for each other.

Me-ow


	19. Conversing POV

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: Hello to all my wonderfully fantastic ass-kicking reviewers! Sorry for the delay but I wasn't around this weekend, and it's been really hectic. : Ducks rocks being thrown at her : SORRY! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long!

**_Anime-Ronin_**, lol, I'm glad you liked 'the bat incarnate Macarena' thing, but I didn't want you to be scarred. If I had a quarter for every time a video game cheated I'd be richer than Bill Gates.  
**_Red Tigress_**, LOL, 'does the BatComputer have iTunes.' I don't know actually…Hmmm that's something to investigate…and don't worry the storm is coming…get ready.  
**_NekoGuyFan_**, You were a little lost? Sorry, everything was clearer to read on my computer. If they'll end up together? You'll just hafta wait and see!  
**_Maid of the Mer_**, Lol, is this update sooner to qualify for a muffin?  
**_Sand Lord_**, Hmm, a playful Batman? I'll see what I can do ;) I was mad they didn't really incorporate a lot of the older villains into Batman Beyond; Batman had some of the greatest villains around. 'Raw strength is more the thing of the Bat,' very nice insight. ;)  
**_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_**, awe, you were starry eyed: blushes red : oh and I'd like to rent him! Heh, I promise to take good care of him…heheh…oh and if you need help controlling him when he sobers up, just give me a holler! Lol.  
**_CATgrl_**, hehe, I was hoping you would find some other possibilities…hehe I wanted to make it so you didn't know who I was REALLY talking about…I hope you keep searing for my hidden meanings…;)  
**_Ain't Never Touched This_**, Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying it!  
**_alias245_**, _I_ reminded you of the great Tolkien? _ME_: looks over her shoulder : _me_! Wow, never had a compliment like that before- Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Hehe, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long.  
**_Galaxya_**, Ask and you shall receive! ENJOY! And I'm glad you're enjoying my cliffhangers! ;)  
**_Phil Urich_**, You're right it could be interpreted as a threat, and as for bringing in Two-face, I just always liked him and wanted to show a little depth in his character. I hop you enjoy the upcoming chapters.  
**_X-100_**, Wow! Lol. I'm glad you think this is 'one hell of a story'. I hope you keep enjoying it!  
**_Ratdogtwo_**, lol, they can't all be exciting, but no worries they'll be plenty of exciting ones to come…so just hang on a little bit longer. ;)  
**_lt. commander richie_**, lol YAYYAY YAY, here's another update! Enjoy!  
**_GambitGirl2008_**, here's the next update, you'll soon find out what happens.  
**_Sharem_**, I'm glad you find it fascinating, Lol.

This is pretty much like last chapter but from Terry, Max and Bruce's POV. There was a special request and I couldn't resist!

As always, tell me what you think and Have A Nice Day! ;)

**§§**

The group waited in silence as the phone continued to ring. Nobody even dared to breathe. A slightly scratchy voice broke the silence that had de eloped in the Batcave,

_..:Arkham Retirement Home:.._

Terry and Max looked at each other with confusion. Arkham Retirement Home? There was a retirement home for the criminals who had been incarcerated in Arkham?

_"Hello, Room 222 please."_

Terry knew it was _her_. Just those few words and he could tell. He had heard her voice enough that he could probably pick her out blindfolded, but he wouldn't say anything just yet. He caught Max's eye and knew that she was looking at him to confirm it was her.

He still couldn't believe that she had gone through Max to get to him. B_ut_, his other side reasoned, _she didn't hurt Max at all or steal anything_. In fact she hadn't even touched Max, if she had wanted to do worse she could have.

This had been one of the big reasons why he never wanted to tell anybody, if the wrong person found out they could use it against him. He was torn with out he felt right then. He was angry that she would use Max against him, but relived she hadn't really done anything too serious. He didn't know what to feel.

Turing his attention back to Max, he nodded his head at her, silently verifying.

_..:Who's calling:.._

"_Serenity."_

Bingo.

Confirmation, it was her. There were only two people who lived in their apartment, Serenity and the 'Miss Dent.' There was absolutely no mistake who it was now.

_..:Serenity who:.._

"_Ha ha Candice, very funny."_

Max shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. She personally didn't feel comfortable listening to somebody else's private phone conversations, especially when it was turning out to be a call to a retirement home. She wouldn't want Serenity listening to her own conversations…Max's eyes widened slightly at the sudden thought. There was no way Serenity was listening to her phone conversations was there?

She let out a deep breath and rubbed her forehead; great. Now she was making herself paranoid…

…

Still, she would ask Terry to check it out later…

_..:Just teasing you dear, I'll put you through:.._

"_Thanks."_

Silence filled the line and the Batcave. Nobody made a movement or a sound, silently glued to their spots. After a few seconds they heard a gruff voice answer the line.

_..:Yeah, who is it:.._

Terry wasn't sure who it was just by the voice, but he would bet his life that Wayne knew. He eyed Wayne out of the corner of his eye and saw that he had his 'stonewall' face on, but than again when didn't he? The only reaction Terry caught was the split second when Bruce's eyes narrowed before returning to normal.

Yup, Wayne knew who it was.

"_It's me."_

_..:Ah, the baby cat, what do you want fleabag:.._

Her laughter floated over the line and conveniently confused Terry. She laughed? Terry raised an eyebrow. Didn't he just insult her? He vaguely realized that Max was probably just as confused as he was. Fleabag?

"_What's the matter only one shot of espresso today?"_

Terry frowned even more…it sounded like she was teasing him! She knew this guy well enough to tease him? The response to her little quip was a low growling noise.

_..:Funny baby cat, funny:.._

_"I try, anyway I wanted to talk about this weekend…"_

Terry saw Bruce sit up a little straighter and couldn't help but think he was thinking the same thing as Wayne. Something was going down this weekend…a heist…or a group theft…something big…something-

_..:What's the matter pet? You're still going to come visit us aren't you:.._

Okay, or maybe not. Terry immediately noticed that the voice sounded a little gentler- that and he called her pet. She went from Fleabag to pet?

"_I don't know,"_ Serenity's voice answered softly.

Terry looked up at the screen even though he knew he wasn't going to see anything. The way her voice sounded just then, it was soft and gentle. Vulnerable. That wasn't what Catwoman sounded like at all…

_..:We know that this is your bad time of the month-:.._

"_What!"_ She cut them off sounding confused.

"WHAT?" Terry said out loud and realized too late that he actually spoke out loud. He cleared his throat and fought to keep his blush down when Max smirked at him with a raised eyebrow. He saw something flicker in her eyes before she masked it, something that contrasted with her smirk.

Worry?

_..:Anniversary pet:.._

Bruce let out a slow breathe that neither of the teenagers heard. Anniversary. Harvey was talking about her mother and brother's death. Serenity visited Harvey and Two-face near the day of her family's murder? Bruce was still surprised that Harvey and Two-face were talking to Serenity as nicely as they were…But of course he didn't show his surprise.

_"Yeah, I-I know, you just…threw me for a second…"_

Max laughed silently; the girl thought the guy had been talking about her period! How embarrassing! She noticed that the others two males in the cave didn't laugh along and couldn't help but think about how _they_ didn't have to deal with it every single darn month. _Lucky chumps_, she thought bitterly.

She felt a small amount of worry fill her as she watched Terry look at the screen with an odd look on his face; Terry wasn't completely detached to Serenity anymore. _It's almost funny_, she thought, _as this time last year, he didn't even know she existed…how things change._

"_Maybe I'll stop by for a little while,"_ Serenity added on seconds later.

_..:Bring that damn game again:.._ a harsh voice barked over the line.

It suddenly hit Terry on who this person was, Two-face. That explained the suddenly personality switches, the nice side was her 'Uncle Harvey' and the other side was Two-face. His eyes narrowed suddenly at the memory when she said that she _knew_ Uncle Harvey wasn't a criminal. She had known the whole time!

Terry tilted his head to the side, but than again, technically Uncle Harvey wasn't the one that was doing the stealing- that was Two-face…

Terry rolled his eyes at himself, what, he was defending her now?

"_They probably wont let me!"_ she barked back, _"You BROKE the last one I brought…remember? You threw it against the wall and then out the window!"_

Terry's mouth dropped open as did Max's. Bruce remained stoic.

_..:It cheated:.._ they snarled immediately in defense but she continued like she hadn't heard.

"THEN, I had to buy a NEW one…"

_..:IT CHEATED:.. _He snapped again raising his voice.

"_You were pretty scary looking,"_ she admitted.

They could hear her amusement through her tone.

_"but it would have been better without that **war-cry** you did as you ripped it from the wall."_

Bruce heard snickers behind him but refused to turn and acknowledge them_. It wasn't funny_, he tried to tell himself but he couldn't stop his lip from twitching in amusement.

_..:THAT DAMN GAME CHEATED:.._ they shouted and a small bang came over the line.

_Well, something just broke_, Bruce mused to himself.

_"Do you know the nurses came running into the room as soon as it hit the wall?"_

_..: …:.._ The only sounds coming over the line were low breathing.

"_Starting looking around like they expected to see the Bat incarnate doing the Macarena around the room."_

The two teens missed the low breathing rate pick up because they started to laugh out loud no matter how much they tried to contain it. The Bat incarnate doing the Macarena? Terry tried to picture Wayne dancing to the music but couldn't and laughed harder.

"_Looked at the smashed game on the ground surrounded by buttons from the controller…"_ Serenity started to giggle lightly at the memory.

Muffled laughter came from behind him but Bruce wouldn't move. His lip started to twitch harder.

_"The controller wires hanging out the window…"_

Max turned away from the screen and covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the giggles that were threatening to come loose. Terry squeezed his eyes shut and put a fist to his mouth and bit his lip, hard.

_..:**IT CHEATED!**:.._ they roared and it reverberated off the cave walls.

"'_Then they look at ME and say 'Guess the computer won.'"_ This was the part was when Serenity began laughing out right.

The two teens burst out not able to contain it any longer. They laughed loudly and leaned on each other for support. Bruce broke into a real genuine smile but it vanished before either of the two teens were able to calm down enough to even notice it.

_..:That game was cheating pet:.._ a much calmer more poised voice spoke up.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the girl on the phone. She was cleaver, angering Two-face until he let Harvey take control, risky but cleaver. He finally heard the two behind him calm down and return to their calm state.

"_Well, didn't have to go breaking it,"_ she muttered.

..:You're stalling, what makes you hesitant to come visit us? Surely it wasn't the little game fiasco…:..

They heard a sigh come over the line. It was apparent that Serenity was used to Harvey and Two-face's little temper tantrums.

..:Does it have anything to do with that new Batboy:..

"Batboy?" Terry spoke up indignantly but was immediately silenced by a glare from Wayne. Max shook her head at him and Terry crossed his arms over his chest. He let out a puff of air. Batboy. Then something clicked in his brain, they were talking about _him_. He focused on the screen, was she not going to see them because of HIM? He wasn't the one who was sending little messages through his friends…

..:_:Are you having second thoughts…:.._ they questioned quietly; gently.

The line was silent for a moment. The bats overhead squeaked softly.

"_I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today,"_ came the soft but sure reply.

The cave returned to utmost silence as they heard her soft-spoken words. Bruce stared at nothing, thinking about how this girl seemed to remind him of himself. Everything that happened to her led up to that moment when she put on that costume. Everything that she went through changed her into a creature of the night.

"_I'm just…still adjusting to everything…but before I forget I want to give both of you a little message,"_ she said, a low tone coming to her voice.

A raspy chuckle came over the line confirming that they were listening and the group hung on her every word.

"_Tell the boys you put out on the streets to find…them…to cut it out!"_ she snapped.

The room waited in curious silence. Bruce nodded his head slightly; he knew that Two-face still had connections. This just confirmed it.

_..:We don't know what you're talking about pet-:.._

_"Cut the crap, I had a little 'chat' with them."_

_..:We still don't-:.._

_"I saw the tattoos on their backs. Two masks; one sad, one happy."_

An amused chuckle was heard. Bruce raised his eyebrows; at least now Terry knew what to look for to identify them at Two-face's men, no matter however _unoriginal_ it was…two masks?

_..:And just what were you doing to see those baby cat:.._

Serenity gave a throaty laugh and Terry got a chill up his spine. THAT was a Catwoman laugh, the one that gave him the tingles…that laugh usually game with her naughty-girl grin…

"_Oh, I have my ways,"_ she purred.

Bruce blinked slowly and let out a deep breath. She sounded just like Selina there. He watched Terry out of the corner of his eyes and saw the kid flush with a half grin before schooling his facial features back to normal. Bruce felt a tug in his chest; the kid was falling into the Cat trap…

Bruce refocused on the screen- he was still stuck in his own Cat trap…

The line was silent a moment before Harvey spoke up,

..:You sound just like Selina:..

"_Well, I DO live with her…wait, wait, wait, we're getting off topic. I'm telling both of you to call off your boys, **I** am going to take care of them."_

_..:NOBODY MESSES WITH BABY CAT BUT US:.. _Two-face burst out and surprised all who listened with the unusual show of affection.

There was a tense moment of silence and Bruce was surprised yet again at how both Two-face and Harvey seemed to care for this girl…even if was in their own twisted way…_I guess he could like anybody as long as it wasn't me_, Bruce thought cynically.

"_But they are MINE! Do you hear me? Mine!"_

Terry was surprised by the amount of anger coming from her. All the times they…met up…he only saw her angry that one time when she slashed his arm, she had been pissed then, but still not as angry at she was currently. Two-face and Harvey started to say something but she cut them off.

"_You will tell you're boys to back off, or when I see them I'm going to do the same thing to them that I'm going to do to those assclowns when I find them," _she said low and silkily.

Terry stood corrected. THAT was the angriest he ever heard her. Not because of the volume of her tone, but because of the control that she was using to speak

..:_Pet_:.. That would be her Uncle Harvey speaking…

"_Tell them to back off or when I see them, I'll carve my name into them." _Her voice was deadly and calm.

The line was silent for a few moments and Max's eye widened like saucers. Serenity sounded so dangerous there, not like the girl she knew from school. The threat was not an idle threat; she was going to hurt somebody. That sounded like the girl who broke into her room and shredded her sheets.

This was this the Catwoman whom Terry faced off with at night? She looked to Terry to see if he was as surprised as she was but he was simply looking at the ground. He did not seem shocked by this revelation at all. She turned her gaze to Mr. Wayne…neither did Mr. Wayne.

_..:I see now why you two are perfect for each other…:.._Harvey and Two-face mused.

Confusion filled Max's mind. Who was he talking about? Was he saying that Batman and Catwoman were perfect for each other? She looked back to Terry again and he was now staring at the screen and his brow was furred.

Or were they talking about Serenity and this Selina woman? Hopefully that's whom they were talking about…

As soon as the phone call ended there was silence in the Batcave. That one phone-call had just both answered and created more questions at the same time.

A/N: I know this one was short, but the next one is longer! I Promise! If this format was too confusing let me know and I'll change it! Thanks!


	20. One Long Night

Meow

Disclaimer: Like usual, don't own anything except Serenity Anderson.

A/N: OH MAN! Sorry about the lack of updating last week. (ducks the rocks being thrown at her) I had a small case of writers block…well, sort of…I knew what I wanted to write but it just wouldn't…_flow_ the way the others did, but now I'm okay. LOL. Anyway! I know you just wanna get on with the story! Hehh ;)

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! Hotmail messed up my account and hopefully I respond to everybody who reviewed…if I don't just let me know!

**_Anime-Ronin_**, LOL every time I think of that, mental image of Bruce doing the Macarena, it makes me laugh. I knew as soon as I thought of it I _had_ to put it in this fic, someway, somehow! And I think that everybody has a sense of humor, you just have to find what sets it off…;) Here's your next chap.  
**_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino,_** Big Thanks about the Arkham correction. I'm going to fix that right away! Hmm…what to do with him…so many ideas, so little time (evil grin) I'll bring him back in one piece, I swear! Lol enjoy the next chappy!  
**_NekoGuyFan_**, I'm glad you liked the different perspectives. What will happen between the two? You'll just hafta wait and see!  
**_Maid of the Mer, _**Lol, I hope I didn't make you wait too long this time! Muffin?  
**_Ratdogtwo, _**Yeay! Glad you liked it, enjoy the next chappy!  
**_Sand Lord,_** hehe, you gave me lots of stuff to think about! And as for 'nice rooftop encounters with thick tension and longing kisses' you'll just hafta wait and see. LOL catnip in her bed! Oh man! Hehe, I'll keep that in mind ;)  
**_Galaxya,_**I'm glad you loved it! Heh, that's what I was going for! ;) Here's your update, enjoy!**_  
lt. commander richie,_** heh, thanks! I hope it wasn't too short. Just some chapters I feel like I can write more than others.**_  
GambitGirl2008,_** I figured I should throw in something light hearted before I turn on the angst and seriousness. Lol.**_  
Daylight Dancer, _**Ah, don't be late for band practice! Just read and enjoy my fic! hehe**_  
Alias245, _**Oh no! Computer crash is horrible! Is it okay now? LOL holy POV Batman! Heh, here's your fix, here's your fix…;) **_  
Alma Manchada, _**LOL, I hope your roommate isn't mad about being woken up, lol next time I'll let you know if I try to put anything funny in! Enjoy the next chappy!**_  
Me,_** Sleep and work? You hit the nail on the head! I'm glad your patient, here's the next chap, enjoy!

Okay! Getting on with the story…from here on out things are going to get a little bit more…angst-y and serious…leading up into the finale! (There will _definitely_ be one chapter filled with fluff, for those who want it, lol) So buckle up and enjoy the ride!

As always, Tell me what you think, and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

The days passed uneventfully and night once again fell over Gotham City, signaling for the creatures of the night to come and play.

Narrowed golden eyes watched the movement that was going on inside the house, memorizing every detail, and double-checking each route in, and out, of the house. She was on her own special reconnaissance work, getting the lay out of her next intended target, and to make matters better she had not run into that flying rodent.

She would actually be surprised if she saw him here, considering whose house it was.

Now that she thought back on it, she surprised herself with how mad it had made her to hear that her crimes weren't "real." But than again…what, that comment was supposed to _not_ make her mad?

She would not be put down and ignored. She was the new Catwoman damnit, and she was supposed to be taken seriously…She WILL be taken seriously.

She flicked her claws out when the lights illuminating the household finally turned off. She felt she had a good enough assessment to make her move soon. She would do a prowl around the area before returning to make her hit.

She licked her top lip as a smile slowly came over her features; tonight's hit was purely for her own enjoyment…well, that and as payback. She gave one last lingering look at the house,

"See you soon," she promised quietly before disappearing into the night.

**§§**

Selina Kyle let out an impatient sigh before stretching out her body on her sofa. Her many cats immediately flocked to her like bees to honey and made themselves comfortable near.

She never told Serenity how much she actually worried about her when she went out at night. But she did worry; surprisingly, she worried a lot. She knew she shouldn't of, she had trained the girl, and was continually training the girl, she was more than able to take care of herself…but still she couldn't help that small feeling in her gut when she went out of those windows at night. It was different when she had been the original Catwoman; she never had to worry about anybody else but herself…well, herself and Isis.

Bless that cat.

She would always remember her first and loyal friend. After Isis had passed away it had been hard to replace her, and still to this day no cat ever would.

Selina smiled sadly, Bastet was to Serenity as Isis was to her. Nice to see that some things would still remain after all these years.

Selina glanced over at the balcony windows again and bit her lip. Would it ever get easier? Would it ever get easier watching her leave night after night and not being able to follow her?

Was this what Bruce had to deal with all those years ago when his little birdies would follow him around? She had come to the conclusion that it was _not_ a pleasant feeling. She took a quick peek at the laptop resting on the table in front of her. Catwoman contacted Selina less and less as she got more comfortable and confident with herself. A part of her was ecstatic about that, her little blue-eyed Serenity had gained back her self-assurance and was now strong willed…what was not to like about that? But there was the small part of her that was sad that she didn't need Selina as much anymore. She remembered how the small girl had clung to her at first, seeking comfort and reassurance…

Now, now she walked among the rooftops and danced with Batman and came out more of less unscathed. She had grown into a fine young woman before Selina's very eyes. Her eyes flicked back to the windows…

But that didn't make her worry any less.

And to make matter worse, she didn't even know where Serenity was tonight. Serenity had simply said that she had something to take care of, but she said that she'd tell explain everything to her when she got back. Selina didn't like it. They had always planned out their targets together and Serenity was coming to her less and less. Maybe she could talk to Serenity about it, see if she was worrying over nothing…

The cats surrounding her seemed to sense her tension and worry and began to rub up against her in comfort.

Selina smiled softly…

This was why she loved cats; they were intelligent and could sense things in you like this. Once they befriended you they were loyal to the end. Once you earned their trust, they were devoted to your friendship.

She stroked one of the many feline heads that were residing around her and began to speak to them soothingly. Talking to her cats always made her feel better.

Then it happened.

The air in the room seemed to change. Selina couldn't describe it but felt a tingle she thought had all but died. The cats around her began to shift uneasily and some rose to start sniffing the air. One by one they rose and made there way around the room.

Soft hisses began emit through the room and Selina knew she still had her Bat-sense- up and running even after all these years…the cats around her proved it.

Conflicted emotions erupted through Selina Kyle with such a force she almost winced. Her heart thumped in her chest and her blood pounded in her ears

Anticipation, nervousness…excitement?

After all these years had he finally come to find her? Finally found out just exactly where she had been hiding this whole time? Was she ready for all this? She almost laughed; she was _always_ ready for Batman.

This time she smiled for real and made herself even more comfortable on the sofa. She waited a beat before casually looking around the room.

"I know you're there," she said and you could hear a little bit of the old purr come into her voice.

For a moment nothing happened and Selina rolled her eyes. Typical Batman, always had to make his sudden entrance. Never would allow anybody to know he was there before he let his presence be known. Was that a Bat thing or a guy thing?

"How long am I going to have to-"

The words died on her lips as the dark silhouette seemed to materialize from the darkness, like always. Disappointment flowed through her veins and she fought to keep it from showing on her face. It wasn't the tall broad shoulders and muscular torso that she had loved to claw at. The person standing before her was still muscular, but thinner and younger.

Selina met the eyes of the person standing in her apartment and immediately knew this was going to be interesting. This wasn't _her_ Batman that stood before her; no, it was _Serenity's_ Batman.

**§§**

She returned to the intended targets house with a happy sigh. Her eyes quickly scanned the area and she nodded satisfied. Now it was all right to go inside and do what she had in mind. She would teach this…this-_boy_ not to mess with her…

She made her way onto the roof quickly and lowered herself down onto his terrace soundlessly.

She slowly made her way to the window and put down a small sack that she had been carrying with her. She tested the window gently and almost laughed out loud because of his stupidity-he left the window unlocked. The window slid straight up and open with a soft thud.

He was making this _way_, way too easy for her. Leaving the window open? Where was the challenge if he just let her walk right in? Well, not walk in, but just let her in his house! He was practically begging for her to mess with him.

A thought crossed her mind and she paused for a moment. Either he was really dumb or this was a trap, but than again how would he even know that he was her current target? He was a pretty boy, but he was an evil pretty boy. It could just be an act…

She snickered lightly. _Nah,_ she thought but the notion however remained lodged in her mind.

…For some reason she wasn't so sure now.

If there was one thing she had learned and knew well it was that looks could be deceiving.

Case in point: You-know-who.

Even though she knew who the man was behind the mask it was still a little bit shocking. Who would have thought, right? But than again who would have thought that she was the one behind the cat?

She gently and without a sound, entered the bedroom simultaneously giving her eyes a second to adjust to the darkness. She immediately spotted the intended boy sleeping on his bed. She took a small step over and froze as a sound filled the room…it turned out it was only the boy in question _snoring_…and quite loudly too.

Miss Kitty gracefully leapt up and placed herself on the windowsill making herself the unannounced lookout cat. The cats sleet coat gleamed in the pale moonlight while her golden eyes scanned the area carefully. Her triangular ears twitched slightly with each sound but her body did not move.

She suppressed a chuckle as she took a couple experimental steps forward. He didn't stir even slightly. UGH! He was making this too easy for her again! This was almost too perfect! She silently moved to his bedside and flicked off the alarm on his clock.

After being positive that the alarm was off, she made her way over to the desk that was resting next to the window on the other side of the room. She quickly glanced over all the materials and curled her lip in disgust- mingled with his homework were some…adult magazines… That was one thing she really wished she hadn't seen from him. Ever.

Rolling her eyes, she turned and caught site of a piece of her punishment. Soundlessly she picked up the object and threw it out the window, intending for her to take it with her later. Leaning out the window she pulled an exact replica of the same object from the small bag she had placed there. Making sure the object was indeed suitable she switched it and put it back where the original had been lying. Tomorrow at school she would receive great satisfaction.

She looked at her hand for a moment and tilted her head to the side slightly. Should she leave him a calling card?

Nah.

Let him wonder over how it happened, who did it and when, that would make him even more angered. The effect of not knowing would drive him crazy, and that she approved of.

Just as quietly as she entered the room she exited and the room once again remained empty, except for the boy in bed still lightly snoring. The room appeared unmarred showing no signs of her presence, almost as if she had never been there in the first place.

Just the way she liked it.

**§§**

A grin spread across Selina's face and Batman could tell this was the woman he was supposed to find. That was definitely a Catwoman smile that she was wearing…and the fact that he now labeled it as a _Catwoman_ smile also occurred to him…since when did he have a defined version of a _Catwoman smile_?

He shook the thought away as she spoke,

"Can I help you?" she questioned and he immediately noticed the husky sound of her voice, one that sounded similar to another husky sounding voice that he knew of…one that belonged to a purple cat-suit wearing female.

She had to be who he was looking for – no question.

He cleared his throat before going back into Batman-mode and Selina smiled even more, how many times in her life had she made Batman clear his throat? The answer was obvious…a lot. She was able to make even the new Batman clear his throat…

She still had it.

"Selina Kyle," he said and Selina noticed how the boy in front of her tried to imitate Bruce's deeper Batman voice. It sounded close…close but not quite. She'd know Bruce's- wait, _Batman's,_ deep rumbling voice anywhere.

But it was a good try. And he got that intimidating posture down…too bad she was used to it and was immune.

She looked up at him with an innocent expression; one that looked believable…but he didn't buy it for a second.

"I'm sorry, I don't know whom you're talking about…_Batman_," she spoke and fought down a grin. Her lip twitched in amusement and she gently bit down on it to keep it still.

"Maybe you should-"

"Save it," he cut her off, not missing the flash of anger cross her eyes.

Okay, so maybe pissing off the original cat wasn't the smartest thing he should do…

..:Don't get her mad Terry:.. Bruce's voice warned in his ear confirming his earlier thoughts.

_Little late,_ Batman thought to himself realizing his mistake. He had to stop underestimating these cat women. Even if this woman was as old as Wayne she could still probably move a little bit. She was probably in the same condition as Wayne himself and for his age he was still in good condition…well…better than anybody else his age.

Bruce himself was conflicted…there she was, right there. His usually hardened face softened like it usually did when it came to her. She had been practically in front of him the whole time. His eyes took in the picture Terry was sending him. It was definitely her and she still looked breathtaking…even in her old age. Actually it seemed to make her more beautiful. She was looking straight at Terry and he had a clear shot of her face. Her eyes still pierced him to his soul.

He felt himself clear his throat even though he was only looking at her image. She could still do that to him with just one look…she hadn't lost her touch.

Coming to a decision he spoke calmly to Terry,

..:Just tell her I know she's there:..

He heard Terry pause, no doubt confused.

Batman hid his frown; he had a whole speech prepared for this moment. One that talked about justice and right and wrong – and now that he thought about it, it sounded a whole lot like something that Wayne would say. He didn't hide his reactions well enough because Selina picked up on it and quickly put two and two together. Somebody was talking to baby bat.

"Is that daddy bat?" she questioned her voice getting a little huskier. Bruce noted the variety of emotions floating through her tone and felt a small smirk grace his features. _He_ still had it.

"I know it's you," Batman stated and watched as the woman in front of him stared at him with piercing green eyes. So _that_ was whom Catwoman got it from…no surprise…although _hers_ were gold…

Selina remained silent, waiting.

..:Tell her we'll be watching:..

Batman narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side suddenly and touched the spot below his pointed ear before speaking lowly.

"But I thought-"

..:Do it:.. Wayne's voice rang out with a sharp edge to it that Batman immediately picked up on.

"We'll-_I'll_ be watching," he corrected himself and saw the woman give a small laugh but still not speak.

..:What's the matter, cat got your tongue:.. Bruce said lowly with a small grin, repeating words spoken to him from many ago. His eyes remained locked on the picture of the woman in front of him.

"What's the matter, cat go your tongue?" Batman repeated and immediately gave himself a mental slap in the face. He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to have repeated that. Almost immediately though he realized that _Wayne_ had just made the pun…and a bad pun at that.

Wayne had just tried to be funny. What was the world coming to? Was this a sign of the apocalypse?

Selina's mouth dropped open slightly at the line that had once come from her own lips years' prior. Did he just…?

..:That's enough McGinnis, make your exit:..

Batman didn't need to be told twice, immediately as the words were spoken into his ear he melded back into the shadows and vanished from sight.

Selina stared at the spot he had stood for a few moments longer, shocked- before she smiled into the blanket of darkness that surrounded her, her eyes sparkling with immense pleasure- almost 30 years…it took almost 30 years…

But he was finally playing back.

**§§**

Catwoman's feet landed silently on the balcony floor. She dropped her trinket gently as well as Miss Kitty, and began her cool down stretches. It was just a few stretches to loosen her up after a good night's work…and well, just because it felt good.

She let out a low groan as she rolled her shoulders and neck. She heard that satisfying 'pop' and cleared her throat. Shaking out her muscles once more, she expelled the air from her lungs and picked up the jacket. With her free arm she opened the balcony door and couldn't help but smile gently when Bastet entered before her.

She shut the door gently behind her and with a flick of her wrist pulled her face free from the confines of her purple mask. She half-heartedly tossed the jacket somewhere to the side of her before strolling into the kitchen and pouring herself a class of water, and Bastet a little milk.

Serenity turned to head into her room but froze when she saw Selina sitting on the couch looking directly at her, watching her and by the looks of it, apparently waiting for her.

Serenity felt uneasy for some unknown reason but wouldn't let it show. There was an odd vibe in the air…

"Hey," she said casually with a grin but Selina didn't smile.

"Where were you?"

The question came out harsher than she intended but it was too late now, it was out there now and she was waiting for an answer. After the adrenaline of the Bat visit had worn off Selina had only gotten even more apprehensive.

Serenity's brows furrowed as if the question was spoken in German. Where was she? That was obvious wasn't it? She and Bastet were gone, the cat suit was gone… but what was with the tone? Why was Selina mad about it? She never got angry when she went out before.

Serenity raised and eyebrow and cocked her head slightly confused before answering slowly, as if making sure each word was spoken clearly.

"I was out."

"_Where_ were you?"

Serenity was confused and a little put off. Why was she being given the third degree? She felt a stab of annoyance but pushed it down. This was Selina, she'd understand once she explained.

"Getting a little bit of payback," Serenity relented pulling each individual finger from her gloves before pulling off the gloves themselves. She turned to look at Selina and saw that she was still watching her, waiting. Serenity walked and bent over, picking up the jacket that she had discarded onto the floor earlier and tossed it into Selina's lap. As soon as the material was in Selina's hand Serenity took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I was just doing a switch tonight- simple in and out exchange…nothing stolen."

Selina looked at the material in her hands and realized that it did look familiar to something she had seen lying around in Serenity room the prior week. She met Serenity's gaze.

"You took his jacket?"

Serenity nodded her head before nodding down at the garment in question,

"He prizes _that_ over everything else." She smiled sneakily before continuing, "This was pretty much just for some amusement. You know I don't steal each night I go out…"

"You've been going out every night this week-"

"I'm just having some fun. It's no big deal." Selina watched as Serenity turned her eyes to her lap as her thumb began to smooth out the soft purple leather that covered her legs.

"I was worried," Selina admitted softly, playing with the material of the jacket between her fingers. The rough material was a major contrast to the smoothness of her skin.

Serenity immediately softened at the quietly stated words. For Selina to openly admit that she was worried was…not _rare_, just not completely common. Around there home it was the old adage that actions spoke louder than words. So in response she took Selina's hand in hers.

"I was fine, I was doing it on my own…"

"I know, it's just that, Serenity," she waited until Serenity met her gaze, "you are my family."

In that moment something clicked in Serenity's brain. One word rang in her ear, Family. How could she have forgotten? Family. How could she have been so blinded by rich shiny things and Batman instead of focusing on what was important- family. Her family.

Realizing that she hadn't responded to Selina's heartfelt statements Serenity broke from her thoughts,

"You're my family too, and you've done so much for me…"

Serenity's thoughts drifted. Selina really, really had. She had taken her in when Serenity had nothing and nobody. She was forever in Selina's debt. She couldn't of have a better person to look out for her and make her who she was today- and because of that she knew what she had to do…

"I was hoping that maybe you could take some time off from wearing the suit," Selina interrupted her thoughts but she didn't really hear her.

To finally achieve some closure to help heal her internal scars…

"Just have a little time to yourself, no training, just fun-"

She has put it off long enough by distracting herself with other, more appealing, things. But now it was obvious to her, she couldn't deny it any longer … She knew what she needed to do…

"Maybe we could try some of that normal female bonding stuff they show on T.V. like shopping or something-"

She was going to find the Jokerz that killed her mother and brother and get retribution. She didn't care how long it took, or how much digging she would have to do find them.

"Maybe we could take a trip somewhere, you've never been out of Gotham City and there's so much more out there-"

She couldn't take a night off, not now. She would after everything was dealt with, but not now…not yet.

"Maybe-" Serenity spoke up stopping Selina's ongoing list of suggestions, "we can try some that normal female bonding stuff, that might be nice."

Selina gave a soft smile before nodding, glad Serenity was going to comply.

"Okay, well, I'm going to let you clean up and head off to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."

Serenity nodded and watched as Selina rose gracefully from her seated position on the couch and made her way to her bedroom, but not before coming back and kissing Serenity on the forehead and hugging her. Both woman closed there eyes as the embrace and just enjoyed the comfort each other gave off.

"Night."

"Good night."

Serenity sat for a long moment after Selina retired to her room and thought, staring at nothing. Making up her mind, her glittering blue eyes locked on the night sky and each star that gleamed at her. She spoke lowly in the stillness of the night but her vow was firm and unwavering,

"I _will_ have my revenge…" her eyes narrowed slightly, "the hunt has begun."


	21. Monsters and Visits

Meow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Serenity Anderson

A/N: AH! Wow…um, I def. didn't think it would take that long for me to get this up and posted. **SO SORRY** for making you guys wait so long, (ducks the rocks aimed at my head once again) but it's been really crazy and I haven't had a moment to really sit down and write. I only have the next chap about half way written, but as soon as that ones done the rest should be way easier to write and get up. Any way, thank you to all my lovely reviews, I love you all so very, very, much!

**_Sand Lord_**, A Catlike fighter! LMAO I love it! Your reviews always make me smile cause it's like you're reading my mind, No joke! Everything you wrote in your review was everything that I was thinking as I was writing this! I love how you found the parallels between Serenity and the original bat, and it's okay to be a hopeless romantic! You'll just hafta wait and see where the story goes! Lol heh.  
**_Anime-Ronin,_** Me too, I always wondered what it would be like if Batman ever really did start to loosen up and play back…we'll just hafta wait and see!  
**_CATgrl_**, Thanks for the compliment fellow cat! And here's the next chapter! And you're right, you should NEVER piss off a cat!  
**_NekoGuyFan_**, Thanks for the review, well- here is a little taste of what she is going to do! Enjoy!  
**_Kyoko Kasshu Minamino_**, Ack! No, you hafta stay alive to read my next chappy! And Bruce making a joke a sign of the apocalypse? ...I'm with you there under the bed…and I think there's room for one more ;)  
**_XinnLajgin_**, thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this next one!  
**_Maid of the Mer, _**Ack! Ack! Here, here you go! The next chapter! Please don't take my muffins away:(  
**_alias245_**, hehehe, I'll try to hurry up on the chaps, but I just want to make sure they're good!  
**_Ratdogtwo_**, writers block DOES suck, big time! Here's another update, enjoy!  
**_GambitGirl2008_**, well, here you go, the ext installment! Enjoy!  
**_lt. commander richie_**, YUMMY cookie! Thanks! You're the best for reviewing!  
**_Galaxya_**, awe! I'm so glad you were eager to read my story! I hope this next installment is to your liking! Enjoy!  
**_Cougar2k2_**, oh man, thanks for such a sweet review! I hope I don't disappoint and that you enjoy this chap!  
**_Lady-Crymsyn_**, hehe, thanks, Enjoy the next chap!  
**_sakurachan299_**, what ever you sent me I couldn't see, but thanks?

Once again, thanks for reviewing and a BIG THANKS for everyone who's been patient, I only hope that you stick with me, because I _will_ finish this fic! Okay, let's just get to the fic…heh, GO READ - ENJOYand as always, tell me what you think, and Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

She sat in English but the words coming form her teacher's lips weren't penetrating through the thick haze that were her thoughts. No, right now she was thinking of what happened between herself and Selina. She was not thinking about Terry, or Batman, or "Mister Wayne," or anything else…least of all this stupid English lesson.

Her thoughts about retribution were momentarily put on hold as she went over, once more, what took place the previous night. _"I was worried about you."_ The soft-spoken words still hauntingly danced around in her ears, over and over until she was almost sure it was on a constant loop.

What was Selina so worried about? She was just having a little bit of fun, she wasn't stealing anything really or hurting anybody -her eyes darkened slightly- not yet.

She hadn't told Selina about her decision to find those Jokerz yet…quite frankly she wasn't sure how Selina would take the news and she couldn't worry about that right now.

Last night had held a strange tension to it, but she couldn't pick out exactly what or why. Even though Selina had admitted to being worried about her, Serenity wasn't sure if that was the whole reason or not. And she also wasn't sure why she when she started doubting Selina's motives.

Her eyes lifted and refocused. She let out a small sigh as the teacher began questioning students for their opinion on the current book that the class was reading, Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. An old classic…

Currently the teacher was questioning Chelsea, and like usual her answers left something to be desired. Serenity couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes- her teacher caught her.

"Miss Anderson? What's your opinion on this matter?"

Great, just perfect- she didn't even know what the hell they were talking about. She cast a quick peek at her wristwatch, only fifteen more minutes left of this period. She just had to last fifteen minutes.

"I don't think you're going to like it," she replied trying to throw him off and leave her alone, but he wouldn't have it.

"That's quite alright, we've already established that Chelsea doesn't like the monster because he is," the teacher grinned, "'disgusting' and 'icky.'"

Serenity almost smiled. So they were talking about the monster, more specifically opinions on the monster…Okay, she could work with that. And why wasn't she surprised about Chelsea's response?

"Well," she started off simultaneously flicking some of her hair over her shoulder and leaning back in her chair. She made sure she gave off the air of casual indifference.

"I liked him," she stated bluntly and the teacher raised an eyebrow in interest, but yet as an indication for her to keep going.

"And _why_, did you like him?"

"He wasn't just some dumb animal that liked to kill things, he was smart." Her eyes flicked over to Terry who was watching her with rapt interest, "What better way to send a message to somebody than through their loved ones?"

Oh man, if looks could kill…did the room's temperature just drop about 10 degrees?

Serenity saw his eyes narrow at her and she couldn't help the small grin that that came over her face right back at him. Oh how she loved to tease him.

Hey, just because she wouldn't focus completely on him didn't mean she would ignore him.

Her gaze returned to her teacher, grin still firmly intact.

Terry narrowed his eyes at Serenity; she wanted to play? Fine, they would play…two could play at her little game.

His hand shot up faster than it had in a long time surprising the teacher. It took the teacher a moment to realize that Terry was actually awake and wanted to contribute something to their class discussion. This hadn't happened in a while.

"Mr. McGinnis, pleasure to see you're awake today! Something you would like to add to Miss Anderson's opinion?"

Serenity looked over at Terry, hiding her surprise. What was this? He was playing back; he wasn't supposed to do that... Terry could see her eyes light up with interest even though her face remained blank.

Oh yeah, he was going to respond back to her "little" signals, Wayne may not have been the one to answer back to these things, but Terry wasn't going to just sit here and take it! She wanted to play, they were going to play!

"Yeah, I do-"

The class was interrupted with a bang when Nelson slammed the door open and strode into the classroom late. All eyes were on him, just the way he liked it. There was a strut in his walk and a smirk on his lips, but Serenity could detect a hint of annoyance in his posture- guess his alarm didn't go off that morning…

Heh...heh…

She hid her amusement and tilted her head to the side to casually observe him.

"Sorry 'bout this teach- you know how it is," Nelson said lazily.

The teacher raised an eyebrow in response. It seemed Nelson could get on anybody's nerves.

"Why don't you just take your seat Nelson?"

Nelson gave a smirk and turned to go to his seat somehow missing when the teachers' eyes widened and a chuckle escaped his lips. He quickly coughed to cover it up- nobody noticed except two people. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Nelson, I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your jacket."

Hold on.

Rewind.

What?

Nelson's eyes narrowed and scoffed like the idea was ludicrous, "_My_ Varsity jacket? … Are you nuts? No!"

The side of the teacher's mouth twitched.

"Nelson, give me your jacket-"

He fully faced the teacher- his back to the rest of the class- "No, this is completely-"

He trailed off when he became aware of the laughing. He was confused for a second before looking over his shoulder at his friends and saw that they were laughing. He looked at everybody else…they were all laughing at something too…

It took his brain a few seconds to put the pieces together.

-Him; they were laughing at _him!_

…but why?

Wait, the teacher had wanted to take his jacket. With a growl he ripped off his prize possession and turned it around to read the back. His eyes narrowed and words failed him. Instead of what it normally said, his name, school, and status it now read:

_"Grade 'A' Asshole"  
Varsity Captain  
Nelson_

His brain couldn't function.

Grade 'A' Asshole!

GRADE 'A' ASSHOLE!

WHAT!

Nelson looked at the material in his hands and saw red. If he had this…garbage… then where was his _real_ varsity jacket?

When did this happen? How did this happen to him? - But more importantly, who was dared do this to him? Who was dumb enough?

His eyes rose from the material being clenched in his fists to look at his amused classmates.

Laughing- they were all laughing at _him_, they thought this was funny. They thought what the jacket said was funny. He grit his teeth.

It _wasn't!_

He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment and rage, most probably turning the same shade of red as his flaming red hair.

"Nelson?" the teacher questioned when he noticed that Nelson hadn't said anything since seeing the jacket. Nelson could see all this amused the teacher too. He felt a burning inside of him and an insane urge to punch something. His eyes skimmed his classmates and all there amused expressions.

Who was dumb enough to do this to him, _who_!

Without hesitation he threw the offending garment towards the teacher who caught with no problem and put it on his desk.

"Thank you, now if you would kindly take your seat we can continue."

With a tensed jaw, clenched teeth and fists, Nelson took his seat.

His mind churned as he sat, who could have done this to him? Who was stupid enough to mess with- with HIM- and who wanted to get even with him?

His eyes roamed over his classmates going over each possibility. His eyes landed on McGinnis and he paused for a moment to consider. He was a definite possibility, but then his eyes wandered a little further back – Serenity -

Nah.

Just as quickly as he thought it he dismissed it. She was, as he was recently finding out, feisty- but not THAT feisty.

A frown settled itself on his face as he continued to look over the rest of the class–

He _would_ find out who did this to him.

"Alright class, calm down," the teacher spoke up, once again trying to gain control over his class. After a few seconds the class lowered their volume and began their discussion once more.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes," the teacher seemed to perk up once more as he turned his attention back to Terry, "Terry was just about to enlighten us about what his feelings are towards Miss Anderson's comments about the monster."

Terry almost grinned and opened his mouth,

"I think-"

RING

Terry felt his mouth drop open; this had to be a joke. Just had to be. Fate couldn't be this cruel to him.

But apparently it was.

"Saved by the bell Mr. McGinnis," the teacher turned his attention to the students who were packing up their belongings, "We'll continue this discussion next time, and your papers are due in two weeks. If you have any problems with your topic, come see me."

But, Terry thought looking around at the moving bodies that were dismissing around him…he was just about…he was going to…

He let out a small grunt gathering up his things with a small pout adorning his lips.

Maybe the reason why Batman never played back was because Fate was against him, as it was proving for Terry.

His eyes watched as Serenity glided gracefully past him and out of the room, his eyes lingering on the little extra sway she threw in her hips. Shaking himself mentally he met Max's eyes and knew that he had been caught staring. She didn't say one word but the look on her face spoke volumes.

_Caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

He cleared his throat while simultaneously swinging his backpack over his shoulder. The subtle hint that he was ready to leave.

Terry's eyes narrowed as he followed Max out of the English room; he would have to play back in another way.

**§§**

Serenity let out a sigh, as she was pat down. It was routine, she knew that, but she hated that she got patted down each time she came to visit Uncle Harvey.

"All right- you're clean. You're clear to go."

She knew she had been clean but kept her mouth shut. What would she smuggle into an almost 85 year old man anyway? … Okay maybe it was more like _two men, _but still.

She shook herself from her complaining and began to walk down the long corridor, following the nurse and the ward. She knew how to get to Uncle Harvey's room on her own; go down the hall, elevator up one level, go to the right until you hit room 222- but once again she kept quiet. There was no reason to cause any trouble right now.

As she past by Room 107 she waved a quick hello at Pamela Lillian Isley - or more commonly know as Poison Ivy- who gave a shallow wave back. Her once vibrant red hair was now pale and almost completely overgrown by gray.

She knew there was a history between her Uncle Harvey and Ivy, you could just tell. They had a, pardon her bad pun, a unique chemistry. That and Selina had told her that they too had a 'Gotham relationship,' meaning a love-hate relationship. Man, _everything_ in Gotham City was labeled.

Shaking her head she continued on her way and passed by Room 113 giving another quick wave to Jonathan Crane, a.k.a the Scarecrow. He, who was once a frail young man, was now an even frailer old man who had bits of straw piled in the corner of his room, kept there to remind him of what he once was. She couldn't help but feel pity for the man every time she saw him.

He turned towards her and gave a single shake of his hand in greeting- his usual 'hello.' She smiled sadly before continuing on her way.

She took the elevator up one floor and walked down the hall. She gave a quick "hello" and wave into room 216, Oswald Cobblepot, or, The Penguin. He gave a gruff "quack" and waved one wrinkled flipper-ed hand at her before speaking,

"Lovely Miss Serenity, well hello. How are you today?" his voice had lowered in volume, with a slight rasp.

"Same as everyday," she replied with a smile, "good and yourself?"

He looked at her over his beak like nose and wrinkled face and replied,

"Same as everyday, quack, but I must admit my dear, your visits are a most pleasant break of routine."

"Glad to hear it, I have to speak to Uncle Harv, but I'll try to come back."

"Correct me if I'm wrong my dear, but were you not supposed to come Saturday, not during the week…not that I am complaining of course, quack."

Serenity gave a grin again, "Yes, you're correct- I'm here early but the reason why is my secret." She gave another grin and wave before continuing on her route to Uncle Harvey's room.

Moments later she smoothly breezed into her Uncle's room without a backwards glance at the nurse or ward. They were pretty much useless now anyway.

"Hello, hello!" She said removing her jacket and dropping her backpack on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Two-face snapped looking more than a little confused, and angry with her for busting into their room, while the Uncle Harvey part looked intrigued.

"What, can't a girl come to see her uncle slash crime boss related uncle a few days early?" Serenity threw on her innocent look but somehow it seemed to have lost its effect over time…. The men in question didn't budge. The eye on the scarred side of his face narrowed while the eyebrow over his non-scarred side rose.

"Cut the look baby cat we know that something's up!"

Serenity let out a deep whoosh of air and put her hands on her hips, sticking her lip out in an exaggerated pout before dropping her arms to her sides and sinking into the seat near his.

"Fine, be no fun." She sulked before a serious look came over her features.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" she trailed off and unconsciously sat up straighter in her chair.

The guys looked at her waiting patiently, well, Harvey was patient- Two-face was not.

"Well? Out with it baby cat and make it interesting, we're not getting any younger!"

"ALRIGHT!" she said loudly gripping the armrest of the chair tightly before taking a deep breath and relaxing her grip.

"I…I've- you see…" she trailed off and paused. She had think of the right way to state what she wanted and what she planned. Basics.

"I want to find the guys that killed my mother and brother, and to do that I need information. To obtain this information I need to know the right place to look, and to find the right place to look," she locked eyes with him, "I need the knowledge. To gain this knowledge I need somebody who has had experience tracking people down."

She left the rest unsaid; he now knew what she wanted.

Harvey Dent and Two-face were both, miraculously, silenced by this statement. Serenity raised an eyebrow as she achieved what many though impossible – both Harvey Dent and Two-face speechless.

It didn't last long.

"Damn baby cat, we just thought you wanted some new kinky ideas for you and your little Bat toy."

Always leave it to Two-face to make one of those statements that just _couldn't_ come from anyone else. She fought down her blush at the idea of his 'kinky ideas' concerning herself and Terry. It was Harvey who made the more serious statement, a slight frown marring his face.

"And just what will you do after you've found them?"

He _knew_, but he wanted to know what she would say.

"Reprisal," she said slowly, meaningfully.

"And just what did Selina say about this?" Harvey questioned and noticed a flash of guilt cross her face before disappearing. He had his answer before she even opened her mouth.

"I'm doing this on my own-"

"-But you come to us for help?" Harvey cut her off.

Serenity let out a small growl deep in her throat before speaking once more her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm here right now for knowledge to accelerate my search. I come asking for your opinion, but it will be I who'll be doing the work."

Two-face cackled hoarsely and Serenity noticed how his scarred hand twitched slightly, no doubt from the lack of a coin…must have thrown it at the ward or nurse again…he did that frequently.

"So the baby cat wants to put on the big cats fur?" He laughed some more and the rough sound grated on her nerves.

"You should discuss this with Selina," Harvey tried again but was cut off by Two-face. "What do you want to know?"

Serenity tilted her head to the side and her grip involuntarily tightened on her chair. She cleared her throat before leaning closer to where they sat,

"Where should I start, picking random Jokerz and trying to get them to talk, or doing a search on my computer? – " She shook her head slightly, "They're not going to be easy to find."

Two-face grinned at her and she could tell that this actually sparked his interest. This was something he was good at, something he thrived at doing…why wouldn't he want to show his expertise?

"Don't waste your time on clown wannabes, although fun, it's time consuming."

She absently noticed that this was the most lucid she had ever heard Two-face talk.

"You were right about the computer, but not yours," he sneered at her at what he thought should be obvious, "yours is too simple for this kind of task, unless you want some stupid useless garbage that you pull of a google search."

She waited in silence taking in every word that was coming from his lips to her ears, absorbing everything. Selina did say she was a quick study.

"To do this you'd need something of a higher caliber, with information dating back a couple years, a highly complex search engine and almost unlimited access to normally unauthorized information."

A thought came to mind but it was practically impossible.

"The Bat's computer would be the ideal choice, but impossible to find and gain access to. Even if you found it, you'd have to break every lock and code just to open the screensaver."

How could he always read her mind like that?

"No, think simpler. The most sensible place to get the information you want."

It took her a second longer than she would have liked but the answer seemed to all of a sudden appear right in front of her eyes.

"The Police station."

Two-face nodded at her, delighted. Harvey was far from pleased.

"They should have _everything_ ever written about the case, people, situation, times, dates, locations…everything," she rationalized out loud, a plan already forming in her mind.

Harvey gained control once more,

"And just what are you telling Selina about this?"

_Um, nothing?_

"I told you," Serenity said again, more than a tad bit defensively, "this has to be done on my own."

Harvey wasn't fooled for a moment. He didn't want to choose sides but Serenity was forcing him. There was no way he was going to pick between Selina and Serenity. Furthermore, he was not going to lie to Selina.

"I'm not going to lie for you-" Harvey stated sternly.

"-I will!" Two-face argued back.

Serenity huffed for a moment before speaking, and when she spoke it was calmer than what she felt.

"It's not your place to tell."

"No, it's yours!"

The room was at a silent stalemate for a moment, neither party willing to back down first.

"This is something I got to do, whither you help me or not-" a grin crossed her face, "but Two-face has already helped me out."

"You tell'em, baby cat!" Two-face cheered.

Harvey finally gained control over his mouth once more and tried to reason with her.

"This isn't you," he said with an odd look on his face…their faces…

Serenity stayed silent, unable to deny the statement, he was right after all. She had never been about deliberately hurting someone else; she was sneakier…getting around having to fight, slipping in and out. She avoided fights, but this was different- this situation was different.

"I'm just supposed to let them get away with it?" She asked and her tone was filled with hints of hurt.

"You have to let go…and move on," he said and Serenity felt a stirring at his word, Let go and move on?

She couldn't – not yet.

She looked at them with a frown on her face and slightly pinched eyebrows.

"You mean forget about them, and what happened," she said defensively. She began to fidget and shift around in her seat restlessly. She couldn't sit still anymore. She didn't know if it was the room, or the conversation being spoken, or the way she was reacting…maybe it was all of it…what ever the reason she couldn't stay anymore.

"No, not forget, but… move on…" Harvey tried again.

She felt trapped.

She felt trapped in trying to defend herself and the reasons why she felt that she had to do this. She felt trapped in the room with them, and the situation that she was currently in.

How to could she make them understand?

She turned sad eyes to them and saw them watching her intently.

"I can't," she said whispered and felt a small burning sensation behind her eyes. She couldn't stay here anymore. She rose from her seat slowly and soundlessly.

She grabbed her jacket and book bag and turned to go, but paused at the doorway. Keeping her back to Harvey and Two-face, she tried once more to get them to understand.

"Where do my loyalties lie if not with my family?" She questioned them softly. Without another word she exited the confines of their room, leaving them to stare at the spot where she had just been standing merely seconds before.

Harvey shut his eye and let out a deep breath- things had just gotten very complicated.


	22. Just For Today

Meow

Disclaimer: You'd think by now I'd at least own SOMETHING, but alas I do not…only Serenity Anderson.

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! ..:ducks the rocks and hunks of flaming wood:.. Thanks for your patience and support! This chapter would have been out sooner, but I didn't like they way it kept coming out…I don't know how many times I ended up deleting and re-writing the darn thing, but I was trying to make sure that everybody stayed in character and that they weren't ooc. I still don't know if I'm completely satisfied with it…ANYWAY, if you want to just skip right ahead to the actual chap…go for it, otherwise…

**_NekoGuyFan_**, Her get into serious trouble? Define serious trouble, lol. Well, here's your update enjoy!  
_**alias245**,_ Awe, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too, too long. I'm delighted you enjoyed it though, and I hope you enjoy this one!  
_**Lady-Crymsyn**, _Well, here's the next one! Enjoy! As for some Batty action…it's coming – it's coming…soon.  
_**Ntwebguy**, _Thanks! I always found Two-face such an interesting character! Enjoy the next chap!_**NeoNails**, _Well, hello my feline friend! We'll just hafta see what Serenity does… and I'm glad that you loved the whole jacket thing! Happy readings!  
_**XinnLajgin**, _Lol, THANKS! I take it the that you like this, hehe. Enjoy the next chap.  
_**Anime-Ronin**, _ACK! Hunks of flaming wood! And I totally agree with you, Batman had the BEST villains out of all the superhero community! Enjoy the next chap!  
_**Maid of the Mer**, Y_ou can't take my muffins away from me! Mwahaha! Here's the next chap so…where's my muffin? lol Thanks! Here's the next chapter, ENJOY! I'm glad you love it!  
_**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino**, _I write two face flawlessly! Me? ..:blushes an intense red:.. Thanks, I love writing them! They're too much fun! ;) and I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing my friend:) And if you need any help hiding from you-know-who just let me know! lol  
_**pyramidgirl89**, _Awe, I'm your first BBeyond fic? I'm so happy, that makes me feel extra special! Here's the next chap for you, Enjoy!  
_**lt. commander richie**, _LMAO, you moonwalked for my story! Lol. THANKS! Well, here's another chapter!  
_**Velvet Shadow**, _You're dancing for me! Heheh, thanks! Here's another update so keep on dancing! LOL!  
_**Ratdogtwo**, _I'm glad it's staying interesting enough for you, lol. I like to keep you guessing!  
_**Sand Lord**, _I absolutely adore your reviews! _"Terry and Serenity, both unsuspicious high school students/secret superheroes,"_ LMAO! I love it. You hit upon all the points that I think about when I'm writing this! I love your insights, keep them coming! … This isn't the first time I'm wondering this but - can you read my mind! Lol. I don't want to keep you longing for this any more, here! Another chapter, enjoy! ;)  
_**Alma Manchada**, _I love the cameos from the old baddies too! They were the best villains I had to put them in here, even if it was only for a cameo ;) I'm happy you liked the jacket idea, I was hoping it would be interesting!  
_**IkoYume**,_ LOL, here you go! An update, so don't worry! Enjoy!

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL! Okay..so Enjoy the next chapy, and PLEASE, please, let me know what you think of this one because I'm still unsure about it…If you have any questions about this chapter don't be afraid to email me and let me know! And I only proof read this once, so if you see any mistakes let me know...Ack! Just go read the story and enjoy!

Have A Nice Day!

**§§**

Her hands trembled slightly as she picked up the small envelope. She had just come out of the shower and had been in the kitchen, getting some milk for the cats when she had spotted it lying harmlessly on the floor just a few centimeters from the door itself.

The envelope was unmarked, but for some reason she just _knew_ it was for her. It was that gut feeling that that had never failed her in the past.

She had approached it slowly and cautiously, like how one would a dangerous animal that you thought might suddenly jump out and bite you at any given moment. Animals she had experience with…_this_ she did not.

Selina cleared her throat as she gently picked it up and took it into the living room. She just had a feeling – another one of her gut feelings – that when she opened it, it would be wise to have a chair near by…And she always followed her gut.

Using her fingernails she carefully tore across the mouth of the envelope and opened it. Her hands wavered slightly and she bit her lip, steeling herself. She narrowed her eyes and got a grip over herself. With the many years of experience of carefully removing thousands of jewels, she pulled the small card out of the envelope with steady hands.

On it was a small simple message that caused her heart to pound almost painfully against her ribcage and her blood to roar into her ears.

"_Gotham Park"_

_12:30_

… And under it was something she hadn't seen in the longest time … the bat insignia, not that new one that the young batman was wearing around … the _old_ bat insignia.

As much as she was feeling surprised towards this little calling card, she was a touch disappointed.

Selina gently ran her fingertips over the picture of the black bat and spoke quietly to herself,

"I knew you were still too much of a tight ass to play with me," she said with affection and with just a hint of her naughty grin.

She cast a sideways glimpse at the clock and saw that it was 10:45. She let out a light laugh as she turned back around and went to go find something to wear.

She had a date with a tight ass at 12:30.

**§§**

Serenity tapped her fingers against her mouth as she thought. Now that she knew **_where_ **she had to go, she had to figure out **_how_**to get into the police station and had to find what she was looking for. At first she assumed that she would be able to break in as Catwoman and simply find what she was looking for, but then she remembered what happened when you assumed.

You made an **Ass** out of **u** and **me.**

After thinking things through a little more thoroughly, she realized that this would take a little more thought than a simple condo hit. This wouldn't just be figuring out a layout of a place or the security codes, this would be floor plans, security codes, alarms, and active people doing patrols around the area, AND on top of that, there were security cameras she would have to bypass.

This was going to be a little bit trickier...but that was okay...she was up for a challenge. The outcome would be that much sweeter...

Right now she was simply deciding which would be better, if she went in as Catwoman - or Serenity. There were both pros and cons for each persona... with Catwoman she would have to hit at night- there was no way she would be able to hit the place in broad daylight in her costume. So far nobody knew what she actually looked like- besides Terry and the original Batman- and she wanted to keep it that way. But if she snuck in as Catwoman if would be more difficult.

She would have to figure out all the alarms and codes before hand, not to mention the patrol schedules, and the personal schedules...on top of that she would have to bypass all the cameras and still be able to find what she was looking for - meaning she would have to know the location of the room that she wanted.

Serenity tilted her head to the side slightly, but than again she should know ahead of time the location of the room that she wanted to go to ahead of time. She wanted this done fairly quickly and she couldn't waste any time. If she dillydallied too long she would get caught and then it would be over. She had to have this thought out. This was too important to go in half assed and not completely prepared.

If she went in as Catwoman she would have her claws, those things were heavenly when dealing with camera wires, glass or people- Batman could attest to **that**. The whip also made her get away easy as well as double as a weapon. If she went in as Catwoman there would still be the chance that she would be caught. If worse came to worse and they tried to catch her, she was almost positive she would be able to perform an escape, **and succeed,** more or less unscathed.

But going is as Serenity had its big advantages. She would be able to infiltrate it during the day time when they were least prepared for an invasion, because come on- who would be dumb enough to attack a police station during the day time? ... She wasn't dumb...she was crafty – there was a difference…and she was going to pull this off right under their noses.

Unbidden, a thought came to Serenity about what Selina's reaction to this would be like- No…she had to focus right now…she would worry about Selina's reaction later…back to business…

Serenity shook her head slightly as she forced herself to regain focus on her current dilemma.

If she went as Serenity nobody would look twice at her if she entered the building...but then she would need a reason for being there in the first place, a reason she could tell the police. She would need a reason to be there **and** she would somehow have to be taken into the back storage rooms, or wherever the information that she needed was kept.

Plus if she got caught this way, there would be no mask hiding who she was. Serenity bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, she could always just try and talk her way out of it- if she got caught...play dumb...

It was a possibility...

No matter how much she detested playing an imbecile, she would rather them think she was an airhead than get caught.

And if she were Serenity then she wouldn't have to worry about the Bat factor. He wouldn't be at the police station during the daytime; he'd be at Wayne's. There would be little to no risk of them bumping into each other, he had no idea that THAT was what she was going after next- he had no clue.

Serenity or Catwoman

Serenity or Catwoman

She flexed her fingers as if she were brandishing her claws and stared down at her slightly pale hands.

Absently she made a 'note-to-self' about how she had to get out in the sun more often, the moon was doing nothing for her complexion. She rolled her eyes at herself.

She shook her head slightly to get her thoughts back on track. Again. This was **Serenity's **mission, not Catwoman's. This was about **Serenity's **family and **Serenity **finally being able to let go and move on- not Cats...Cat was just going to help her achieve it...

Unconsciously she clenched her fist before she realized what she was doing and relaxed her hand, lightly rubbing her fingers.

She would go as Serenity...she owed it to herself.

Serenity glanced up from her gaze on the table to take a quick peek at the clock. She let out a small grunt, 12:26... She wanted to get this taken care of as soon as she could, but knew that this plan had to be perfect and therefore would take some time to perfect it ... at least now she made a decision about who to go as.

Now she just needed a plan.

**§§**

Serenity let out a low growl as she crossed off yet another one of her stories to get into the police station…wait- maybe that would-…no- that wouldn't do either!

"Ugh!" She threw the notebook off the table in disgust. She let out a puff of air and dug her nails into the wood of the lunch table. She was at lunch right now, outside at a table by a tree- and by herself. This was the perfect opportunity for her to think things through. Earlier in math class she was able to pick out who she was going as, but now that she was sitting down to think things through it was proving to be tougher than she had originally thought.

First things first though, she already knew that she had to get the floor plans to the police station to find the rooms that she would most likely need access to... but that was a piece of cake. Floor plans were no problem for her-

She was broken from her thoughts when she saw some jocks walk by where she was sitting and about to go into the building. They stalled for a moment as they, less than suavely, checked her out.

She felt a feral growl form low in her throat. Her patience had been already worn out trying to think up of ways to get into the police station- she had none left to deal with _them_.

"Get lost!" she snarled and a light bulb went off over her head.

THAT WAS IT!

It was stupid and ridiculously cheesy sounding…but just might be useful enough to help her pull this off.

Lost, as in lost and found. After she got onto the commissioners computer she should locate the files she wanted and then check out the location of the lost and found. Surely the police station had to have a lost and found right? And hopefully that would be near the location of the storage rooms. Usually they throw all those rooms together…and probably in the back or downstairs.

The wheels in her head turned a mile a minute and her eyes flickered back and forth with each developing thought.

Okay, so all she had to go was get into the commissioners computer, find which area held her information- whatever, then get into the storage room itself and find all the information that she wanted, and then get out. Okay, it didn't sound _so_ bad.

Now, to get started.

**§§**

Selina Kyle never showed nervousness or impatience. She, like her namesake, was always cool, calm and collected. What ever she did she gave off the air that she **meant **to do it that way.

She leaned back on the park bench she was resting upon and casually looked around the area. No doubt trying to spot the elusive bat- but to no avail. She wouldn't be able to find him unless he wanted to be found. Something they had in common.

She crossed her legs and ignored the hiss of pain that accompanied it. A movement that had once been like second nature to her, which she used countless times without thought or conscious decision, now made her stop and take notice. Damn old age, how sad that a simple movement like that caused her slight pain. She could still remember how she used to be, how easily and fluidly she could move.

…Now…

She missed it...the thrill...the chase...that feeling that made life a little sweeter. Sometimes she could still feel the cool wind brush her cheeks and hear the darkness calling to her, telling her to come out and play.

She felt **that **tingle run down her spine and smiled. Although her exterior remained unaffected, on the inside she was fighting against the butterflies that were now bashing against each other in her stomach. She was once again glad that she had eaten a light breakfast, a **very **light breakfast- it slowed down the butterflies.

Although at the moment she felt like the women in those _Alien_ movies that Serenity made her watch.

But that tingle, she could _never_ forget _that_ tingle...that meant he was here...he was _near_.

She sat a little bit straighter on the bench and stuck her hand in her pocket to once again feel the card she had received from him only earlier, let it reassure her. He wouldn't stand her up...HE contacted HER…and Batman was not one to go back on his word.

She felt the tingle intensify and knew he was getting closer.

She glanced a chance at the path to her left, probably her last chance...she could run if she wanted, well maybe not run- she couldn't exactly run anymore...but escape...

_Why would you want to?'_a voice whispered in her mind.

The answer was immediate; because she was good at it...she was good at running from the police, the law...and _him_.

She knew that, he knew that...hell, even _Harvey_ knew that.

When she looked back over, there he was.

Of course he wasn't actually sitting down next to her, he was standing next to the bench she was sitting on, cane in one hand, using the bench to keep his balance with the other. He looked slightly winded, but that was just because she knew him and read the expression on his face.

She was slightly surprised by the fact he was as still as silent as ever while moving. He may not have been able to move the same, lord knew she couldn't, but he was still decent...she didn't expect any less from him.

Silence surrounded them.

What did one do at a time like this? Wasn't it supposed to be like those romance novels were there were one long staring contest and a deafening silence, where the earth seemed to stop moving and the noise fades into the background? Well, this wasn't a romance novel so she broke the tension like she always did-

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in…" Selina drawled out with a small grin on her lips. Her face was relaxed and the wrinkles that aged her skin almost seemed to melt away.

"But than again," she continued, "I think it would be more accurate to say the bat dragged the cat…"

Silence rained once again before she nodded to the spot next to her on the bench, not that she had to indicate for him to sit, but still it gave her something to do. Her face sobered slightly,

"Been a long time," she said a little softer, almost wistful.

"Whose fault is that?" came the immediate retort. Selina was prepared for it though, and just met him with a level gaze. He always had been sharp with his tongue…meow.

"You could have found me if you wanted," she said looking over at him. It was true; he was BATMAN for crying out loud.

"You didn't want to be found," he replied and it wasn't a question; it was a statement. He finally looked at her and there gazes locked, deep cobalt meeting pure emerald.

"How'd we get from there to here?" she questioned softly.

He didn't say anything and Selina would have laughed, for once the mighty Batman didn't have an answer…but this time it wasn't really humorous.

She wasn't about to volunteer an answer so she opted to also remain silent. She reminded herself of the fact that there had to of been a reason that he contacted her, something he wanted to tell her – something he still had left to say.

What _that_ was though, she had no clue.

But he'd tell her shortly – he wasn't one to beat around the bush…one of the many reasons that she loved him.

"Choices," he said so suddenly it took all her years of being the best damn cat burglar to not jump in surprise. When she just stared at him he elaborated, "The choices we've made in the past have led us to where we are today – whether they were right or wrong are a different discussion," he finished dryly.

He was surprised when Selina didn't immediately reply with one of her snappy or double-entendre comments. She had a surprisingly serious expression covering her face and remained silent for a few more moments.

"I'm still gray," she said with muted realization, almost as if the thought had never occurred to her before. Bruce was the one to now to sit and wait in silence, waiting for her explanation. He was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about though, and it wasn't her hair color.

She let out a small dry laugh, "You still see things in black and white, good and bad – And I'm still gray."

She continued to stare at him and she couldn't help but realize that he would always be Batman even if he weren't the one wearing the cape and cowl. She shook her head from side to side and looked at him. There was some pain hidden in her gaze as she focused on him.

"Even after all this time, I'm still gray to you." It was a statement.

And it hurt.

He didn't rebuff or deny it though - she was right after all. She was always going to be the gray zone to him. She was never fully his opposite of him…just her own person…but she was still just out of his reach in the morals divide.

And that's what it was really…She was always just out of reach for him.

She was that middle ground that he could never reach, too far across where he couldn't touch. No matter how much he wanted to grasp for her hand, his morals would never fully let him.

But, oh how he wanted to.

How many times had he played out different scenarios in his head where he had finally put his conscious aside and finally let himself be happy? How many times had he played out different run-in's between them and fantasize that maybe he had said something differently, acted differently…made a different choice.

"Selina," he started but then said nothing. He didn't know what to say – he knew that he had to say _something_…_wanted_ to say something…but what that something was he had no idea. For heavens sake, he sent her a note to tell her to meet him here. He requested her presence and she was here, but he still couldn't make the words come out…and she was still waiting for him. Like Always.

He opened his mouth to try and relay something that he had wanted to tell her, _'You look beautiful, I miss you, I love you…I **still** love you'_

"So she had to take the Jade cat on the first night out?" he said instead, and immediately he hated himself for it. Wasn't it always like this though? She'd be right in front of him but he would never say the words she wanted to hear.

Instead of being angered at his cowardice of showing emotion she remained oddly emotionless, at least on the outside, like a statue. How many times had this happened to her? The 'almost's', and 'could have's'. How long had she thought about it? Too many…but at least she learned from it.

_Shoptalk_, she thought dryly. They would have to start with shoptalk, _then_ work up to the good stuff. She had to get the shoptalk out of the way before he would open up…and she had faith that he would get to what he wanted to say her…that he'd open up- at least a little bit. Calling her out was no little step, he wanted to say something, it would just taking him a while to warm up to the subject.

"Shoptalk…" she murmured to herself disappointed, "alright."

The funny thing was though that she really didn't know what to say, the infamous Catwoman without a comeback. She wanted to talk about one thing and he wanted to avoid talking about that one thing, and wanted to talk about another.

This was one of the only times she didn't have witty comeback, just answers.

"Actions do speak louder than words," she said but her voice was surprisingly serious. He got her double meaning but she continued,

"Would it of grabbed your attention if it was anything else?" she asked rhetorically, "No, it wouldn't of."

His head lowered slightly in acknowledgement.

"It was clever to divert the security tape until she was present with Terry," he said, but Selina could tell there was something else he was trying to get at.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, being a bit more modest than she would have normally. "All I did was delay the alarm." He seemed almost hesitant when he continued,

"And you taught her the song - messed him up." _Like it did to me all those years ago,_ he thought to himself.

Ah. So, _that _was it, Selina realized. The song. Hearing about the song from his boy had rattled him. Good. She felt a small amount of satisfaction course through her.

Year's early, back before things got…complicated…they had managed to actually go out. Still to this day Selina couldn't figure out how Bruce managed to convince himself to go out with her…she was just thankful he did. It turned out to be a most pleasant evening of dinner and dancing, the kind that both had been longing for. It was a nice evening of normalcy, and one of the few that both of them would get to share with each other. The dancing of course is where the song came into play. Ironically that song was the first song that they danced to together. Both had been highly amused at the time…

Selina snapped back to the present and realized that she hadn't responded to him. Her words were delicate and simple, but no less honest.

"I thought it was fitting." She met his stare but he made no reply.

Again silence surrounded them.

For how long they remained that way she wasn't sure, time seemed to loose it's meaning when they were together. Minutes seemed to pass like hours but still they remained soundless.

Selina tapped her fingers on the bench next to her lap restlessly, how much longer were they going to sit there and _not_ say anything? She shifted on the bench slightly. _Well_, she thought sarcastically, _this isn't awkward at all._ Time to break the silence and lighten the mood.

"My girl can take your boy," she said suddenly with a hint of her old grin. Bruce looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"You always were cocky," he said flatly but there was a light to his eyes that told her he was teasing. Her grin turned into a full smile,

"Cocky?" she questioned playfully, over exaggerating. She huffed slightly, "I was thinking…confident." A rueful grin was hovering over his lips and she rolled her eyes, "like you're one to talk."

She was met with one of his patent Bat stares and laughed lightly.

"A bat glare, haven't seen one of those in a while."

His face softened but when he spoke next his voice was gruff,

"You've trained her well," he complimented, and Selina felt pride swell up inside of her. She couldn't help the genuine smile from crossing her face as she gazed at him. "Thank you," she said softly. Compliments from Bruce were rare and few, but when he gave them you knew that he meant it.

He never said anything he didn't mean.

"As have you with the boy," she returned. She waited a beat before she spoke again,

"You must love him a lot…" when he turned to her sharply she cocked her head. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she studied him.

"That's right, I said the 'L' word," she confirmed still watching. Always watching. She was looking for something…a spark or a flash of _something_…some splash of emotion that she would be able to gage or try to read. He was one of those cases where if you blinked, you'd miss it.

Sadly though, his face remained stoic- like always. But when he spoke he wasn't as steady as he always was.

"It's just a word."

Selina continued to stare at him, her eyes boring into his, "What? What's just a word?"

He didn't turn his gaze away from her and remained silent. Selina waited with baited breath but his answer never came, just like she figured. She slowly shut her eyes and turned to face forward again. She let out an uneven breath and unclenched her knuckles from the end of the bench; she hadn't realized that she had been clutching at it so tightly. But the proof was there because her knuckles were white with strain; it was a wonder that she hadn't chipped a nail or felt any pain.

"You can't even say it…Love isn't just a word," she protested. She turned and met his eyes again, silently imploring him to understand. He remained silent so she continued,

"Love…love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them enough to know they won't."

He still remained silent and Selina was running out of ideas. She really didn't know what else to say and was beginning to feel foolish. Did she really think that he would change his whole life style just for her? For once I her life Selina Kyle was questioning whether if she should just give up. After all, if he wasn't going to compromise all those years ago what would make him do it now?

She looked away in depression at the feeling of serious déjà vu of this scenario. If they were just doomed to repeat their 'relationship,' or lack there of, why had he called her here then? She had thought that maybe just once…had hoped that …She shut her eyes before speaking quietly, and she wasn't sure if it was to herself or to him.

"You know I was hoping that after all these years that maybe…just maybe, we could have made it work…finally put aside all those things that had separated us…finally get to experience some contentment-" She steeled herself and looked at him once more, but his gaze was across the park at something she refused to distract herself with.

"-finally get our happy ending…" she trailed despondently.

"Real life doesn't work that way…" he broke in but he didn't meet her eyes. His voice was even rougher than usual, "people like us don't get happy endings," he whispered, and _this_ was the side nobody else but her ever got to witness.

This was his vulnerable side. This wasn't the impenetrable Batman – no, this small flash of emotion was Bruce Wayne.

_Pure_ Bruce Wayne.

The Bruce Wayne that was still clutching his dead mother and father's lifeless hands in his grasp in that damp dingy ally. Who was still, to this day, hurting…almost too broken to even hope - even if it was for his own happiness.

Her persistence had actually paid off.

Selina's insides melted, like it did each time she saw him like this. How come she so weak for this man? Why? Because he was who he was, doomed forever to pay for the mistakes of others just because he could never let himself _not_. His nobility always astounded her, how could she not love him?

He was a tragic hero…he was _her_ tragic hero.

She took his hand and gave him the smile reserved only for him,

"Then how about …just for today?" she questioned gently. Softly. He looked at her for a moment and gently laced his aged fingers with hers. Maybe he couldn't have what he wanted forever, but maybe he could have it for a little while. Where was the harm in allowing himself this small ray of happiness? Today. He would grant himself today. He earned it.

He smiled softly when she rested her head against his shoulder, and gently placed his own head on top of hers. Today they weren't Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, the old Batman and Catwoman. Today, they were just Bruce and Selina.

Anyone passing by would simply see an elderly couple sitting together on a bench in the park, resting against each other radiating waves of love. They gave off the air of an old married couple, but if you looked closely enough there were no rings adorning either hand. To anyone else it would simply be another day…

…But to the couple on the bench the sun already seemed to shine a little brighter.


	23. More Than You Know

**Disclaimer**: You'd think by now I'd at least own SOMETHING, but alas I do not…only Serenity Anderson and any other secondary characters that come into play in this chapter.

**A/N**: I'M SORRY! This took forever and a day, I know! Forgive me! But I was having problems making this realistic and hopefully not sounding too made up. I've never been to a police station so I don't actually know the right protocol or anything dealing with this…so I decided to just write the darn thing and hopefully that in the BB timeframe and whatnot we can just pretend :wink wink; that this is how it would happen.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I want to thank all of those who have been patient and stuck by me. So big hugs and lots of love! I'd thank you all individually but has put out a new rule against it so I can't, but if you want me to reply to your reviews (which I absolutely _adore_!) just let me know in your review and I most certainly will…or just email me…my mailbox is always open!

Well, enough of this…Go read the next chapter and let me know what you think!

As always, Have A Nice Day!

* * *

_-Three days later-_

She had the layout memorized, the camera patterns down, and the patrol cycles figured out. The layout itself had not been difficult to find. She was living with the original Catwoman for crying out loud. Serenity had access to hundreds of floor plans of buildings located all over Gotham City. True some of them were a little outdated, but that was easily rectified. The layout of the police station was almost a given.

Of course actually _finding_ the darn thing without looking suspicious to Selina was another thing all together. Selina was always in the apartment. Just _exactly_ what was she supposed to say that wouldn't arouse suspicion? Oh, I just wanted to look over the floor plans for the police stations because it's a homework assignment… Yeah, like she'd buy _that_ for a second.

No, getting the layout had been a lot harder that just going through Selina's seemingly infinite amount of files and just taking it. Selina couldn't know she was learning this one. Her opportunity had come quite suddenly when Selina went to wash their laundry in the washing machines in the basement of their apartment complex. Usually Serenity took it upon herself to do the laundry for them but for some reason over the past three days Selina had been in a surprisingly good mood.

Serenity didn't question why lady luck was suddenly helping her out but took the advantage. While Selina was away she had quickly located the floor layout that she needed in the file cabinet and took it. There was more than one level she would have to learn and she would need a little while to actually memorize it. There couldn't be any mistakes on this job.

She had spent the rest of her night planning and plotting and memorizing. Of course she had taken the time to quickly do halfhearted attempts at her homework for her classes, but she knew that her focus wasn't on it. It was her senior year anyway and she knew that nobody was really still working too hard- so the thought was brushed to the side and pretty much forgotten.

For the following days she had researched the police headquarters and nothing but the police headquarters. Selina had washed the clothes again and Serenity just accepted it with a smile…it had given her the perfect chance to replace the missing files. She felt guilty for not trying to find out about Selina's little change in mood but she was too focused on her task at hand and wouldn't be deterred by anything.

She shook herself of her previous thoughts as she smoothed out the material over her arms and quickly fluffed her newly colored hair (spray in a can was heaven sent). Before doing anything further she quickly did a mental check. Contacts – **check**, different hair color – **check**, sluttish airhead clothes – **check**,fake ID – **check**, routes in and out of the building – **check**, gloves – **check** and believable cover story – **check**. She was ready to go perform her heart out.

Straightening up, Serenity put her game face on and headed out. She was not going to give herself any time to rethink her course of actions. She was doing this, and today.

She vaguely noted the blatant stares she was receiving and gave herself credit that she picked a good outfit. It was some top that covered everything that needed to be covered and that's pretty much it. Along with scantily covering top was a pair of tight jeans and a jacket. She needed to be everything that she normally was not. While she usually was the one to observe, today _she_ had to be the one who was observed. _She_ had to be the focus and she was going to be by taking a page out of Selina's book – hiding in plain site. She was going to pull this off right in front of them.

Serenity let out a slow breath as she absently adjusted the bag that was hanging from her shoulder, rhythmically bumping her hip with her measured steps. Seemingly seconds later she arrived outside the Gotham City Police Department, the GCPD, headquarters. Serenity couldn't help but keep running everything over in her head, over, and over, and over. Her plan was a little shakier than she would have liked to admit, but it was now or never and now was _always_ better than never.

She had spent the past three days going over where each camera was located in which part of the headquarters. She knew for a fact that there was only one camera located in the commissioner's office, and as it would turn out she was in there most of the time anyway. Geeze, how old was that woman anyhow?

The suspense was going to kill her and she hadn't even gone inside yet.

She let out one last deep breath before pulling the doors open with flare and strutting in like she owned the place, nose high in the air. It was show time and damn it she wasn't going to blow this.

She immediately noticed the officer that was attending the front desk. Somebody was surely smiling down on her and lady luck was going to help her out for a little while longer; it was a boy that had graduated from her school, a couple of years older than her...but she remembered him An unknown like her…well not completely. He was just an unknown to the "populars". Kind of like how she was, a guy who pretty much faded into the background of everybody's thoughts because he didn't stand out or fight for attention like others.

She didn't falter and kept her trek to the desk where he was currently stationed. He noticed her right away and his posture instantly improved. She took note of how a look came over his features that could be called recognition- but not quite. He was looking at her like he knew her, but didn't.

"Good day Miss, how can I help you?" At least he was back to being professional although he was still looking at her funny.

Let's see how good her acting skills were today.

"Hi, I need some help," she said and was surprised by how much icier she made it sound coming out of her mouth than she had in her head.

"Alright," he seemed to battle with himself for a moment before making a decision, "I'm sorry, but do you go to Gotham City High School?"

A sneer came over her face and she pointed her nose a little higher into the air. She vaguely wondered if she'd have a crick in her neck later on but pushed the thought aside, now wasn't the time.

"Like I'd be caught dead at a," she exhaled sharply producing a sharp noise in the back of her throat, "_public_ school," she finish with barely concealed disgust making sure to curl her lip just so.

"Oh," he said, slightly shocked at her venom. Maybe he had been wrong, but she did look kind of like that girl that had gone to his old school. But he knew for a fact she wasn't a rich snotty bitch like this girl in front of him was. From what he could remember the one from school had been quiet, nice…or at least nicer than her. But than again he couldn't really remember her that well. It _had_ been a couple years.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more and she felt a brief pang of guilt before he seemed to snap back into work mode.

"What was it that you were saying?" he questioned and she had her line ready.

"I," she made a huffing noise before doing some air quotes, "lost," she rolled her eyes, "my cell phone. Now, I would, so, buy another one but this one was my favorite-"

"What did it look like?" he questioned more than a little aggravated of the thought of dealing with a rich brat but trying not to let it show in his face.

"Hello! Royal purple, oh and it says 'Princess' on the back. I was going to put 'Queen' on it, but, like, queens are old and I'm so not old-" She rambled on.

"I get it," he broke into her tirade mid sentence deeply determined not to let her annoy him anymore. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to put up with her.

"Alright," he tried again, attempting to get a hand on his emotions, "wait here for a moment, I'm going to check the box."

She opened her mouth to argue with him or stop him or something, but he was already moving away from her. Crap, box? She had to think fast, and she meant FAST.

He shifted over to another side of the desk and began rummaging around, his face half hidden. She saw the top of his face scrunch up slightly as he dug before returning to her moments later.

"I don't see it, about how long ago did you loose it?" he questioned tilting his head to the side slightly staring into her falsely tinted eyes.

"Two and a half weeks ago," she said and prayed that it didn't come out as hasty as she thought it sounded.

"Well, we have another storage where we put things that have been here for a longer period of time and have yet to be claimed…I could check that for you," he offered resting his hands lightly on the countertop.

Okay, changing gears.

Serenity put on her charming grin and placed her hand delicately on top of one of his, "That would be really nice-"

"LET'S GO!" a loud voice thundered and a rush of police officers came through the headquarters.

"MOVE OUT!" another shouted and policemen and woman alike began pulling on their holsters and throwing on their jackets before rushing out the headquarter doors after their coworkers.

"I NEED ALL CAPABLE BODIES NOW!" a powerful voice commanded and Serenity couldn't believe it when she saw Commissioner Barbara Gordon come striding through the room. Bodies were swarming around her like working bees surrounding the queen in a hive. How fitting.

Her eyes locked on Serenity's for a fleeting moment before they moved to the officer that had gone to her high school that was helping her. Gordon pointed at him, not missing one step in her stride,

"You, stay here and run the front, Grant, Jen, and Shawn are in the back," And she left without another word.

It had all happened so quickly that Serenity blinked to make sure it happened at all. One minute the station had been filled with cops milling around and sitting at their desks now there was practically nobody in site. Today was her lucky day.

Now there were only three policemen left. There was the one in front of her, and Grant, Jen and Shawn that were in the back. Okay, so that meant that one was by the radio, one watching the monitors of the cameras in the station and the last one was pretty much dealing with what was happening in the station, a floater. Good. That left just the bare minimal amount of people around, this was a once in a lifetime chance for her.

Thank goodness for Gotham City and it's depressingly high crime rates!

Serenity put on a confused look as she refocused on the guy in front of her. What was his name anyway? Her eyes flickered to his nametag, _Mitch_. Right. Mitch caught her confused expression and was quick to explain.

"We were suppose to have a tip off about a heist that was going to take place today by that blob lady, uh, Inque? And I guess we got it," he answered her shrugging casually. Serenity guessed he wasn't too heartbroken that he couldn't go with the others in trying to capture Inque. Well, at least now she knew that Terry would be kept busy for a bit.

She almost felt like bursting out in song.

"Anyway, I can get somebody to check downstairs for you if you would wait right here," he said as he turned to find one of the other three that was around. Serenity acted quickly.

"Could I use the bathroom while I'm waiting, I wouldn't go normally but I have to go," she requested and then added more to herself but still loud enough so he could hear, "and I might as well touch up my makeup, these things always take forever."

He blinked before shrugging his shoulders, seeing no real problem with it. What was the worst this princess could do anyway?

"Sure," he assured her, glad that she would at least be out of his hair for a little while.

"Hey, Jen? I need you up front," he called out and moments later an older woman with black hair pulled into a low bun came walking out, frustration in her step. Obviously _this one_ minded being kept in a pen when trouble was brewing. Serenity liked her immediately…of course though Serenity would now have to be a little bit more cautious around her.

"Can you watch the front while I check something downstairs?" Mitch asked his counterpart as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. The woman's eyes traveled to Serenity, scanning her from top to bottom rather blatantly before returning to Mitch unimpressed.

"Sure," she said shortly before walking over and taking his position behind the counter.

Mitch turned to Serenity extending his arm out in an 'after-you' gesture before realizing that she didn't know where to go.

"I'll show you to the bathrooms," he said before turning and leading the way into the back.

Serenity fought to keep her face neutral as she passed by a bunch of interrogation rooms and a few empty offices. She knew that the one extra cop was in front now; the loose cop was with her right now, that just left the one by the radio, and the one watching the monitors of the cameras in the station.

The guy with the radio should be two more doors down on the left, and the one with the monitors should be all the way down the hall on the right. They continued walking until Mitch stopped in front of the door that clearly represented the restroom.

"Here you go, take all the time you need," he tried to joke but she could tell he was just trying to make her comfortable. She just couldn't wait to get cracking at the commissioners office, getting the file number, getting the files and getting the hell out of there.

"Thanks," she said with a casual smile before opening the door and shutting it without a second glance.

Once inside she took a quick survey of the room and noted that there _weren't,_ in fact, any cameras in the bathroom like she had originally thought there would be and she gave a sigh of relief.

Relief quickly turned into adrenaline.

Serenity quickly spotted the stall with the vent above it and noted it was the third one from the left. Moving quickly she entered the stall and locked the door behind her. Shedding her jacket and shoes, Serenity quickly tightened the strap to her bag until it lay taut against the skin of her back leaving no room for it to bump around while she was moving.

She got up onto the back of the toilet before stopping, almost forgetting about a few things. Serenity quickly pulled the hair tie off of her wrist and tied all her falsely colored hair up away from her face so she would be able to see clearly without a problem. Next she removed her two long black gloves from her bag. Slipping them on was routine for her and she flexed her fingers slightly, extracting and retracting the claws to make sure everything was in working order.

Perfect, she was set.

Bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, Serenity hoisted herself up into the air by balancing her weight using her arms on the tops of the walls of the stall. She picked her legs up and put both legs on the other side of the top of one of the walls, sitting, and balancing on the insignificant surface.

After making sure she had her balance she extracted her claws and picked open the vent, slipping in without hesitation.

Silently she crept through the vent, her newly purchased socks being smeared a dark gray. She proceeded to move through the vent until it wet up, left or right. Commissioner's office was up, so up she was going to go.

Swallowing soundlessly, Serenity shifted gears and began going straight up. These vents were the best for sneaking around it, Serenity mused to herself. They were large enough where they allowed her to move fluidly, yet small enough where if she stretched herself out width wise, she would be able to keep herself from plummeting straight down.

Perfect vents.

Now it was just the whole going straight up thing that she had to worry about.

She knew that she didn't have a lot of time to kill and felt a grunt form in her throat. She had gone up vertical vents before, she was bound to sooner or later considering the places she hit, it was just that _today_ it seemed to be taking even longer than normal.

After the longest minute and a half of her life she finally hit the top of the vent.

_Finally_, she thought to herself. She knew better than to talk or even mutter in a vent, it was just common knowledge.

Serenity squinted slightly in the darkness of the shaft before moving quickly to the right. The office was to the right. She slowed when she realized that the grate coming up should be Gordon's office. Serenity paused at the grate opening scanning the room and catching site of the camera. Without taking her gaze from the camera she pulled the scrambler device from her bag.

A little birthday gift from one Edward Nigma…

A naughty grin lit up Serenity's face… Selina's friends were the coolest.

It was a creation from dear old Uncle Eddie just for her. He heard through Uncle Harvey, (she knew it hadn't been Two-face because he wasn't such a gossip as Harvey was) that she had been doing some new…after hour activities. To show his enthusiasm he had somehow (she didn't even bother to question stuff like this anymore) created this scrambler device. He told her that when she activated it, it would, like its name, scramble all feedback that was in a 500-foot radius, (he had the video cameras particularly in mind). So far the device had worked when she tested it out at the museum, so why not here?

She turned it on and watched like a hawk for the blinking red light on the camera to fade, almost instantaneously it did. Without hesitation she popped open the grate and after one more check to make sure the room was clear she dropped down to the floor. Her socks and the carpet muffled the already trained silent landing into nothingness.

She was on the computer in seconds. Her head tilted to the side as she bypassed the encryption for the desktop, this one was the toughest one she had to deal with yet. But that was understandable considering that it was the commissioner's private computer.

Serenity gave an internal shout of glee when she gained access to the desktop and all it's features. She opened the database and entered the information that dealt with her mother and brothers death.

_6412A_

Bingo.

Serenity quickly memorized it, but just for insurance purposes quickly jolted it down on a piece of paper from her bag before stuffing it back inside. She attempted to open one of the personal files but was asked for a password. She wouldn't waste time on this today. She quickly exited everything before logging off once more and practically diving into the open shaft and replacing the hood.

Quicker than before Serenity made her way back through the vent the way she came and back down to where she started. It was always quicker leaving than going. Once you knew where you where and how you got there getting back was the easy part…at least for her it was.

She quickly got back to the level where she started and kept going down. Now she had to drop to the next level down. She pulled down the material of her left glove to her wrist. Her eyes flicked to her wristwatch and she exhaled when she realized that she was going on six minutes already and she had to hurry up and find what she wanted quickly.

Picking up her pace, she reached the ground floor and began her trek for the file room. Second grate on the right.

She squirmed and bit her tongue when she felt a sharp _something_ bang her elbow. Probably a screw or something, but she had no time to check it out now. She quickly, without slowing down, wiped at her elbow and was relived when it came away clean. But than again it was dark, her gloves were dark, and if she were bleeding she probably wouldn't see it in here anyway.

One grate.

The bang on her elbow was forgotten and she pushed aside the small twinge of pain. She sped up even further, at least as much as she physically could while being crammed into an air vent and trying to stay silent at the same time. She crinkled her forehead when she saw something ahead, she assumed was the vent, and bit her lip in anticipation.

She vaguely noted the taste of blood in her mouth as she came to the hood of the vent and peered into the darkness of the room. No red light, her scrambler was still in effect and nobody was present…perfect.

She popped the hood and was inside before she could even exhale. She barely had time before she had landed on the balls of her feet and was pulling the flashlight from her bag. Her eyes flew from one cabinet label to another trying to find _6412A_.

1000's – No!

2000's – No!

3000's – No damn it!

4000's – Come on!

5000's – SHIT!

6000's – FINALLY!

Relief flooding through her Serenity pulled open the door skimming the file names and numbers. She bit her lip harder and squinted her eyes in deep concentration as her nimble fingers flicked through the numerous files.

_6412A_

Jackpot!

She almost got down on her knees and raised her fists in victory.

No time though…not yet.

Her eyes scanned her file, noting everything that was hand written notes and what was typed. She would have loved to take this back home with her to read over more carefully but she couldn't. Her eyes lingered on a glossy photo of her with her mother and brother that was paper clipped to the report- she flipped to the next section roughly. She refused to cry, especially now when she was so close!

She blinked her eyes to readjust her contacts.

After a few seconds of nothing but the sounds of pages turning Serenity felt a disgusting feeling begin to pool in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't find a single name. Nothing. She inhaled sharply and felt a small icy touch of panic begin to creep up her spine before she saw it. She almost missed it actually and was glad she had taken the extra second to recheck that paragraph.

There, all four names were listed along with where they ended up. Serenity consumed each word on that standard typed letter like it was the only thing that existed. Bachelor number one was in prison and currently still there…Okay, she wouldn't be able to anything about HIM.

Moving on…

Bachelor number two was…

-Serenity felt herself grit her teeth and the beginning of frustration begin to take over-

…in prison.

Serenity almost threw the report across the room when she saw that Number three was deceased, and had been for three years. She gripped the pages beneath her gloved fingers tighter and looked almost desperately at the last name. _Please_, she begged silently to whoever was listening, _don't take this away from me!_

Somebody was listening to her. Bachelor number four was alive and not in prison. Her eyes moved rapidly across the page. Apparently he had been let go on a technicality. He was free.

At this realization something squished through Serenity's stomach that she just assumed was relief…or at least she _told_ herself it was relief…she wouldn't let it be anything less.

Serenity's eyes narrowed as she quickly copied down his most current address from the little yellow post-it that was attached to the typed file. Her eyes flicked to the date that the address was attained and was pleased to see that the post-it was from only about two years ago. That was current enough for her. She could always work from here on her own.

She had what she needed.

Her lip curled as she took a good long look at the picture of the last man. He wasn't the most attractive being she had ever seen, but she had also seen worse. Dark hair and light eyes with a scar resting on his cheek. Why did all the men in her life have to be (or were) tall, dark and handsome? Terry, Mister Wayne…this jackass…well, correction: this dirt bag wasn't handsome in any sense. Not to her.

She lightly traced a claw over the scar on his cheek and she couldn't help the small hiss escape between her clenched teeth and curled lips. He would get his; she had no doubt about that.

Almost as if somebody had flipped a switch Serenity was out of her trance. She had to get the hell back to the bathroom. NOW. Quickly she shoved all the materials back into the folder and into the file cabinet, closing it with a small click. She flicked off her flashlight, putting it into her bag once more before sprinting over and vaulting onto the file cabinet directly under the vent. The hood was replaced and she was climbing back up to the main floor within seconds. She paused mid climb, dimly aware of the fact that this probably wasn't the best place to do this, and pulled out Uncle Eddie's scramble (with one hand) and quickly turned it off- resetting all of the feedback to the cameras. Once off she shoved the device back into her bag and continued on her way.

It took her a little longer to go up vertically, but she figured it was okay considering she only had to go up one floor and the vent to the bathroom would be the first one she'd come into contact with. She grunted silently to herself for what seemed like the hundredth time before she came upon the bathroom opening.

She slipped out and back onto the divider between the stalls, quietly- almost mechanically reattaching the hood to the vent. Once satisfied she jumped down to the floor, ignoring her white socks that were barely identifiable now due to all the grease from the vents. She slipped her shoes on over her socks, hiding her little journey.

She slipped off her gloves, making sure the claws were retracted and put them away in her bag, (which she loosened so that it hung gently against her hips once more). She glanced down at her arms and noted that she was smeared with black. No time to clean it though, Serenity simply put back on her jacket and zipped it to just under her bust line. Done.

Slowing her breathing to try and calm down her erratic heartbeat, her eyes shifted to her watch: nine minutes and forty-five seconds and counting. Good, she had to leave, NOW. She gave herself a quick once over before exiting the stall and washing her hands at the sink. She checked her face for any smudges and found only small specks, which she easily washed away. She reapplied some lip-gloss and eye shadow- simply to do so- before a couple more deep breaths and exited the room.

She clenched her hands to keep them from trembling and walked back into the main room. She felt something building in her stomach and fought to keep it restrained. Both Mitch and Jen were waiting in front and talking, well, it was more like Mitch was talking and Jen was putting up with him. Serenity guessed she was still a little testy at being left behind.

Oh well, now she just had to get the hell out of here!

"Nice to see you're still alive," Mitch joked upon seeing her. Probably just thankful he had somebody else a little bit more cheery to talk to…but then he remembered whom he was talking to. He noticed that she appeared a little flushed and her hair was pulled up and away from her face. The flush to her cheeks and the slightly pale complexion suited her in an odd way that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He was about to question why she appeared so flushed before he stopped himself. The last time a girl, (a hooker name Misty) had come into the station and used the bathroom only to come out flushed was because she had been bulimic. When he had questioned her about it she had simply raised and eyebrow in a condescending manner until he realized what she was trying to get across. Then he had felt like the biggest idiot at the station. He would learn from his past mistake and keep his mouth shut this time around.

Serenity, still feeling her adrenaline high, didn't exactly notice the flicker of emotions that crossed his face. Her thoughts were focused solely on one thing…

She had to stay in character, she couldn't falter now.

"Looking this good doesn't just happen in seconds," she said with an arrogant grin on her lips, her nose once again angled in the air. She would be surprised if she _didn't_ wake up with a crick in her neck tomorrow!

Mitch gave her a tight-lipped smile before explaining how he couldn't find a cell phone that had matched her description and she if she wanted she could fill out some paperwork. This way if it was found in the future they would be able to contact her. The whole time he spoke to her Serenity couldn't ignore the burning sensation at her hip where she knew the slip of paper with her intended information was resting. She was giddy and nauseous at the same time.

She blinked when she became aware that Mitch had stopped talking and was waiting for her reply. Crap, what had he said?

Right…filling out papers for the phone…right…okay…um…

"Fine," she relented taking the paper from him and scrawling down the fake name and number that was on the fake ID in her bag, "I'm giving you my other cell phone number, but it probably wont work within a couple months because I might get a new phone by then."

Jen looked up at Serenity suspiciously, "why are you here then looking for your old one?"

Serenity turned to her with raised eyebrows and a bored expression on her face, but before she could reply with a scathing retort Mitch beat her to it.

"Because the one she lost is her _favorite_," he stressed as he turned to Serenity and winked at her, "right?"

Serenity grinned before turning back to the pouting officer, "right," she agreed.

"Alright, we'll let you know if we hear anything," Mitch continued looking over the name and number she gave him before putting it somewhere under the desk. He straightened up and looked at her one more time.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you," he said apologetically.

Serenity gave him a genuine, yet mysterious, smile before turning around and making her way back out the front doors. Before she vanished completely her voice floated back to where he was standing,

"You helped me more than you know."


	24. You wouldn't believe me

Meow -

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything except Serenity Anderson.

**A/N**: Thank You to all my reviewers, I love you guys! You all know who you are and I really appreciate that you're still with me! But gah, don't waste your time reading this; go read the chapter that I finally got around to writing- it has some Terry/Serenity interaction-y goodness! Go! Enjoy! Read and let me know what you think!

Have a nice day:)

* * *

_-Two days later-_

Selina watched Serenity over the rim of her teacup. Her brows furred slightly when she saw the distant expression on the girls face and the distracted look in her eyes.

Something was definitely was up.

Selina cursed herself for not spotting it sooner. She would have to have been blind to have not picked up on it. True, for the past couple days she had been in a better mood than normal…maybe a little bit distracted _herself_ but she should have noted the change in Serenity.

But really- what would she have picked up on?

Serenity wasn't acting out…at all. She was being quite complaint and now that she thought about it Selina guessed that _that_ should of tipped her off. Serenity usually did what was requested of her with little to no complaint…but now it seemed if she just did it because she was too busy with something else to even engage in verbal sparing- she _loved_ verbal sparring.

The two of them even rented a movie and had a girl's night. It…it had been really normal…boring, but normal. The night had started out awkward, neither female really knowing just what exactly to _do._ Slowly though, they just did what felt natural to them both realizing they had no clue what they were _supposed_ to do. They had talked and giggled and had fun…even going as far as to talk about their own little pointy-eared problem-solvers and comparing the two. What other females could _actually_ be able to compare the Batmen? The conversation had never gotten too heavy, just easy topics, batmen, stealing, boys at school, annoying girls at school- anything but what they really needed to talk about…

Maybe she should have pushed Serenity to try and get her to open up, should have broached one of the heavier topics that had been weighing on her mind- but she hadn't. She had the perfect opportunity- it had been just the two of them in their pajamas with some ice cream and popcorn. As soon as the conversation had gotten flowing it had been comfortable…even the cats had been relaxed and contented. But she never raised the subject, she hadn't wanted to spoil their female moment and the fun they were having. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now, she couldn't help but wonder-

Did she completely miss chance to try and talk it out with Serenity?

"Alright, I'm leaving," Serenity said, throwing on her jacket and shouldering the weight of her bag. She took a couple steps towards the door, picking up a pop tart on the way before pausing, "oh- before I forget, I have to stay after school today. I'm supposed to talk to one of my teachers about an essay, so I'll be a little late."

"Okay," Selina replied not really knowing what else to say, "Just be careful."

Serenity half turned and gave Selina a smirk, "Aren't I always?"

She had said it lightheartedly and in jest but her eyes betrayed her. Selina noticed that Serenity's blue eyes glinted with something _deeper_ before turning back into their normal mischievous gaze.

So she had a little actress on her hands did she?

"Now you are," Selina replied evenly, raising a single eyebrow. She lifted the teacup to her lips once more and took a shallow sip, letting the slightly bitter taste roll down her throat for a long couple seconds. When no immediate reply came Selina spoke again, "Serenity?" she questioned her tone hardening slightly.

She received an eye roll and an annoyed huff,

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'll be careful." Serenity gave in before stuffing some pop tart into her mouth, "Shwe yaw waiter." And with a little wave Serenity was out the door with a click, the sounds of her foot steps fading as she got further away.

Somebody else had to have noticed that Serenity was acting a little off. It couldn't just be her-

But whom could she ask?

Selina gently placed her teacup back onto its cozy, tapping her fingers on the tabletop for a couple seconds before reaching for the phone, maybe Harvey or Two-Face noticed something odd going on with Serenity. It wasn't much but it was at least worth a try.

She punched in the numbers automatically before holding the phone up to her ear. As it rang Selina absently reached for the mornings paper and began skimming through it, the light rustling accompanying the ringing and the soft movements of the cats in the adjourning room.

When the voice on the other line picked up and questioned who was calling Selina opened her mouth to reply, like she had done numerous times before, when she froze- mouth open, eyes glued to one of the article titles:

"_Break-in At GCPD Headquarters or Computer Glitch?"_

Her eyes quickly moved to the article and began to hastily read the words printed.

"_An inside source at the GCPD has stated that exactly two days ago the GCPD computer systems experienced a 'brief computer glitch' that caused the station to temporarily loose it's surveillance power. Although it's been stated that the power was lost, the Commissioners computer was still on-line and functional. Our source at the station confirmed that the Commissioner began questioning those at station about the 'computer glitch' and if anybody had accessed her computer. When the answers were negative she began to question the glitch itself leaving many workers at the station, and our inside source, with the idea that the glitch wasn't just a glitch. When questioned about the incident the Commissioner stated that ' it was just a glitch in the system that brought up some old problems, nothing more.' The question becomes not if it was a glitch or not, but who would be able to pull off something like this and why. It's for you to decide; computer glitch or break-in?"_

The receptionist on the line continued to question who was calling before Selina firmly shut her mouth. She clenched her teeth before opening her mouth once more and finding her voice, her tone icier than usual,

"It's Selina, I need to speak with Harvey."

§§

Terry rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly to try and wake himself up. As much as he was getting used to the later nights it was still the trouble of the early mornings that was giving him a problem. Of course being called into the principal's office first thing in the morning didn't help any. Everything would be so much easier if he didn't have to worry about waking up in the morning after a late night patrol.

And how was it that he always got called down during English class? He knew that everybody had been watching him as he had gathered up his things. He felt their eyes on him the entire time, especially Serenity's burning gaze. He had refused to acknowledge her though and merely packed his things without complaint and went down to the office. Max knew that he'd fill her in later, but first he had to find out what was going on. As soon as he got the principals he had been put in the room and told to wait.

He'd been sitting here ever since.

The door opened and he sat up a little straighter, expecting to see the principal but instead was met with the unhappy face of Commissioner Barbara Gordon. He blinked once before turning and seeing that she was unaccompanied. He faced her once more and blinked again. She walked around the opposite side of the desk but didn't sit down.

Terry almost groaned; that wasn't a happy face she was sporting. He had a feeling this wasn't a social call.

"Terry," she greeted curtly leaning over the principal's desk. He supposed it was a police tactic to try and appear more intimidating- her standing over him while he was seated. It lost its affect when it wasn't Bruce giving you the Bat glare; everything else just seemed second rate. Bruce was the reigning king of glaring. No contest.

"Commissioner," he greeted back evenly. He had no idea what this little meeting was about but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'm going to be blunt," she stated in a tone that showed she meant business, "I'm sure you've read the paper." At his disbelieving expression she rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'm sure your boss has read the paper and talked to you about something interesting that's recently happened at the station," she tried again. This time she saw the look of recognition come over his features and he nodded his head.

She cleared her throat and kept going, eyes carefully watching his every move.

"As you both are probably aware it wasn't a _computer_ _glitch_," and Terry knew as much. Since when did the GCPD _Headquarters_ have computer glitches? A regular station he could understand, maybe, but the Headquarters? That was just too much of a coincidence.

Bruce had brought the subject up with him but they were still just looking into it. Since it appeared nothing else had been tampered with besides the commissioner's computer they knew it wasn't just an average burglar and nothing had been stolen or misplaced…

"I think it's your little feline friend," Commissioner Gordon continued tersely, "I don't care what little infatuations you've got going with her right now. All I know is that she somehow got into my office –my _private_ office- and got onto my computer – my _private_ computer. I want her ass brought in, and I want it done soon."

She sounded pissed off, very pissed off. It was very obvious that she was unhappy with this new Catwoman. She even swore in front of him without even really noticing. That was big.

There was something else though- she was mad that somebody got into her computer- yes, no doubt…but there had to be something else or else she wouldn't have come to him personally. She'd just work harder to catch Catwoman herself, not even bothering to see him, so why was she really here? He could see the anxiety on her face, the tension in her jaw and the way her eyes were narrowed. It was almost as if the break-in was a personal attack on the Commissioner herself.

Nevertheless, Terry composed himself before speaking. Gordon was one tough lady that you didn't simply mouth off to; she'd give you an ear full.

"I'm working on it," Terry stated carefully trying to gauge just how worked up Gordon was.

"Yes, I'm sure you're trying your hardest," she retorted spitefully before cocking her head slightly to the side, "just what exactly _were_ you doing before Inque attacked?"

Terry frowned before the full implication of the question sunk it. It was dead silent for a whole minute before Terry was calm enough to reply. His voice had dropped a full octave but his voice remained steady.

"Are you accusing me of helping in the 'computer glitch'?"

She didn't seem all that bothered by the notion and it made something begin to burn in the pit of his stomach. The gall of this lady to accuse him of helping whoever broke into her office, did she forget that he was Batman? Just because he might have begun to be attracted to Serenity didn't mean that he was just going to start helping her out every chance he got!

The fact that she'd even suggest something so ludicrous- she was acting as if he had cheated on her or something-

Wait. Stop. Pause.

Terry briefly remembered Bruce mentioning that he and Barbara had 'gotten closer' at one point in time and a thought popped up right in front of his face.

"Are you jealous?" He asked before he could stop himself. He saw her eyes darken at the question and the skin around her mouth tighten into a frown. Her frown morphed into a resentful twist of her lips.

"What is it about the bad girls that you Bat-men just can't seem to get over?" She asked rhetorically…at least Terry thought she meant it to come out rhetorically. And was that a trace of bitterness that he heard imbedded in her tone?

Terry raised an eyebrow at the statement and deciding how much he was actually expected to answer. A picture of Serenity in costume flashed into his mind and he couldn't help but feel the start of a stupid grin forming before he caught himself. He quickly realized that the Commissioner sounded jealous – or bitter, or maybe both.

Realizing that she had veered off topic she shook her head, casting a quick once over on Terry before walking to the door. She made her point and got her message across, there was no other purpose for being here.

"Just remember one thing _kid_," she said scornfully as she paused just before exiting the room, hand immobile on the knob. She glanced at him over her shoulder and locked eyes with him, something indistinct swimming in her gaze, "cats walk alone."

Without another word she left, shutting the door behind her, leaving Terry alone in the principals office with nothing but his thoughts and her words.

**§§**

Terry was curious and furious simultaneously. The more dominant thought was, what _exactly_ was Serenity doing at the police station in the first place…and the other more enraged thought was, how could Gordon think he _helped_ Serenity get into her office and computer!

Um, he was busy dealing with Inque while her "backup" got tossed around. Not that they had helped him any, in fact they were the reason that Inque had been able to escape. One of her men had been, quite literally, tossed around and right into him. That's all it took for Inque to make her grand escape. To say he had been pissed off was be an understatement. He hated being beaten especially when it was because of something as stupid as somebody being thrown into him.

But that wasn't the current thing he was worrying about. Oh no, he had just been given a reprimand in the principal's office by the old Batgirl because the old Batman has the hots for the old Catwoman. He didn't even know if it had been Serenity that broke into the Commissioner's office or not. He had a gut feeling it was her, but he didn't have any proof yet.

How could she accuse him of _helping_ her?

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts he came to a resolution; he was finding Serenity and finding out just what the hell was going on! He looked at his watch and a muffled curse slipped through his lips. It was lunchtime already. He had missed the end of English. Damn it, Serenity was probably getting a good laugh out of this.

Terry knew it would be pointless to go to the cafeteria to check for her, she hadn't been there this past week…but he had a fairly good idea where she was hiding out.

He changed directions and strode firmly to the library.

**§§**

Serenity sighed as she brushed some long hair over her shoulder, absently noting that maybe she should get a trim because the ends were beginning to look a little split. Next she began scrapping some dirt out from underneath her fingernails- anything to divert her attention.

It had taken her a total of five minutes to locate the address she wanted.

How…disappointing.

She had used the schools computer to find the address and now that she had it…there was nothing left to do. Looking up an address was not a challenge, especially with sites out there like mapquest that made things even easier. Now she was bored.

Serenity slid her newly acquired directions securely into her notebook and shut it, taking the book itself and putting it into her bag. Now that she was done she had time to kill. She didn't deal with boredom too well, never had, never will. She began to tap her fingernails on the tabletop as her eyes went around to the different book covers that were on the shelves around her. What was she supposed to do now? She really didn't feel like going into the cafeteria, it was noisy and-

Her head snapped to attention at the sound of voices in the other section of the library. There was never anybody else in here now. She had been the only one here for the past week. The weather had been getting nicer out and more and more students had been having lunch outside. Even the nerdy kids had taken a break from the musky sent of the library to bask in the grassy smell of the beginning of summer. Who would come here?

A sly grin slid onto her face as she spotted a head of dark hair and broad shoulders under a familiar brown jacket. Oh…that would be a nice little reward for herself…

She rose from the table, leaving her stuff exactly where it was, and disappeared into the rows of books. A few seconds later did Terry immerge from the adjacent section of the library and into the section where Serenity previously was. He quickly noted that her bag was still there but she was not. He narrowed his eyes as they switched to the rows of books, instinctively knowing that that's where she was. She must have heard him coming.

So she was still playing her little games huh?

He stalked into the first row and went all the way down to the end before turning and scanning the cross isles for her. He was slightly surprised when he spotted her rather easily. She was facing away from him and towards the books, fingertips dancing over the different colored spines. Her head gently swayed from side to side as she looked at the different names of the books. She craned her neck upwards and seemed to spot something worth noting.

She took a step closer to the bookshelf and stretched upward, reaching with one hand for a book that seemed to be just out of reach of her grasping fingers. Her back arched towards the bookcase, shirt riding up and showing the pale flesh of her back as she stretched.

She knew he was there.

"Serenity," he called in a loud whisper. He didn't know why he was whispering, they were the only two in the library and they were far enough away that you couldn't even see them from the other section of the library, but he did it anyway.

She didn't turn or even acknowledge his presence or his voice. Feeling the lingering annoyance at his crummy morning begin to spike once more he grunted, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. Before she could blink he was pinning her to the shelf, wrists firmly behind her and pressed against the worn spines of the books. He knew she could probably break the hold if she truly wanted to- but she wasn't even fighting him.

_She_ knew she wasn't going to; his skin was warm and his gaze intense. His presence seemed to triple when he was mad…and she'd come to realize that he was breathtaking when he was angry, especially when he clenched his jaw and the way his arms tensed, inadvertently flexing their muscle and pulling the material of his shirt taut against his skin.

"Oh," she sounded surprised but that sparkle in her eyes said otherwise, "Hello Terry," there was a wide grin on her lips and the volume of her voice was normal. She knew that her nonchalance would only increase his annoyance and she was in the mood to play. A little fun was exactly what she needed.

He had never been this aggressive with her out of the suit before-

She kind of liked it.

He didn't even seem to realize that he was practically looming over her and pressing her further into the shelf.

"You want to explain to me why you broke into the Commissioner's office?"

Ah, he heard about her little trip to the Commish's office. She knew he would, it was inevitable, but just how the hell did he know it was her? Geeze, it could have been anybody! Okay…maybe not _anybody_…but it didn't necessarily mean it was her!

"It's always shoptalk," she said in mock disappointment and almost squeaked when he squeezed her wrists in warning. His face moved the slightest bit closer and Serenity was almost smothered with the way the air seemed to be filled with him- his scent, his powerful frame, everything. He was in the game today. The thought pleased her greatly, but it was _her_ game.

She tilted her face up, closing the distance even further and leaving merely inches between them. The grin never faltered from her face and her eyes never wavered from his.

"Why don't you try asking me nicely?" She taunted him. Her voice never raised from it's relaxed tone and almost seemed to gain a lilting quality.

His eyes narrowed and he felt his jaw begin to clench. To be honest with himself he didn't really know why he was getting so angry. So the Commissioner pretty much accused him of helping a criminal, she was just still bitter over what happened between her and Bruce -_major_ sore subject he didn't want any part in- and was taking it out on him. Whatever. Maybe it was the fact Serenity seemed to enjoy making him mad and making him feel like a fool. Each time he confronted her she was able to turn the tables on him and he hated it. _He_ was supposed to be the one in control of the situation, not her.

Around her he felt like a walking hormone that couldn't keep up with her, but he _could_, and he was going to prove it.

"This _is_ me asking you nicely," he all but growled and she suppressed a shiver at the timbre of his voice. She opened her mouth to give a witty retort back when he continued, eyes narrowing even further, "-And I want the truth."

Her head tilted to the side as she studied him. She wanted to play while he wanted to be serious- but yet, there was something else behind his anger. His grip on her wrists were firm but not painful, the way he was forcing her to either lean towards him or into the bookcase and the fact they were secluded in a public place…she finally realized that maybe, just maybe, in his own way he was playing back- even if he wasn't aware of it.

She ran her tongue slowly over her top lip before pressing herself flush against him, still refusing to break his hold over her hands. Serenity leaned over and Terry felt her warm breath brush against his cheek.

"Is that what you really want?" she whispered into his ear and felt his whole body turn rigid- but he didn't drop his hold on her hands. She could already tell he was fighting with himself about how far to actually play along with her. To be honest it was starting to get a little bit annoying.

She really didn't know why he fought his attraction for her so much. Okay, so she wasn't exactly on the same side as him but did that mean they couldn't both benefit from their mutual attraction? Why torment yourself so much when you could just…give in. It wasn't going to hurt anybody, and they already knew each other's secret- so no surprises there. He wouldn't have to give her any lame excuses or crappy lies about his after hour's job- just take advantage of their attraction.

"Terry," she cooed almost condescendingly, moving from his ear to scarcely grazing his lips with her own, "the only way to rid yourself of temptation is to yield to it."

She didn't move back an inch and remained where she was, making sure that he could feel her breath on his face just as she felt his on hers. He didn't rebuke the advance, but he didn't participate in it either. Despite herself she had to admire his determination and his self-control. If had been anybody else they wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as Terry. But than again that's what made Terry, Terry. He was still human though any second now he would-

As if a light bulb was switched on he took a step back, putting some distance between them, and let go of her captive hands- almost as if having contact with her skin had burned him. _His mentor would be so proud,_ Serenity thought spitefully as she rubbed her wrists from where he had been holding her. They didn't hurt; she just wanted something to do with her hands to cover her disappointment. She had just started to get him to play along and now she was back to square one. UGH! She had been so close!

He refocused his gaze to the books to the right of where she stood.

"Just tell me what I want to know," he grunted, hands to his sides with his fits tightly clenched.

Terry wasn't sure if it was to keep him from hitting her or from grabbing her and kissing her. And _that_ was the problem; he had almost let her distract him- again. He'd be lying if he said he didn't her want to- and that was a big, BIG, no-no. He was supposed to be finding out why she was in the Commissioner's office, not indulging in a little back-of-the-library-nookie.

He didn't notice how her eyesight kept skipping down to his arms before going back to his face.

"What makes you think it was me?" she said shrugging her shoulders. Instead of getting angry at the ambiguous answer like she thought he would he merely looked at her with a 'duh' look, like he expected her to think of a better excuse.

"Nobody else could have done it so cleanly," he said plainly and Serenity felt her ego and her pride swell about ten feet taller. Getting compliments about her work from _him_? Now that was worth keeping track of. Despite her urge to tease him about his compliment she decided to try a different tactic.

"You know, I heard that nobody was hurt and nothing was even stolen," she said conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather. He knew what she was doing; she was trying to get him to let it go. Trying to show it him it wasn't such a big deal because nobody got hurt and nothing stolen- but he had Gordon on his ass and he couldn't just look the other way without something concrete.

"Serenity, please," he said softly. His eyes caught hers and stopped the retort that was on her tongue.

She liked him better when he was yelling at her.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she scoffed but she knew she couldn't hide the trace of bitterness that was there. She hoped he missed it and would just give the subject a rest.

"Try me," he insisted instantly squashing her hope.

She hated when he looked at her like that. His eyes always got to her and she couldn't bring herself to lie. Something squished around in her gut before traveling to her chest.

He noticed immediately when her eyes lost their playfulness, as she seemed to debate within herself for a long moment. The air around them seemed to get a bit heavier. She looked away and down the isle and shook her head slightly, unable to believe she was actually thinking about telling him. She opened her mouth to tell him where he could go shove his pointy little ears when it slipped past her lips instead,

"Closure."

As much as she would deny it wasn't a lie. She was doing all this, going through all of this, so she could move past her mothers and brothers death. She was doing this so she could move on. She simply left out the fact that she had to go find the guy responsible before it could all be over. She wanted some peace of mind…some contentment…some serenity. If only she could feel as her namesake.

"I just…wanted to see…" she shut her eyes and shook her head slightly, "I just want it to be over."

She knew her voice quivered at the slip and bit her lip to keep anything else from coming out. She refused to look at him and was slightly daunted when he remained silent but continued to fixate his stare on her. (She could feel it)

Silence surrounded them for a long moment and Serenity contemplating leaving before she revealed anything else when she felt the soft touch of a calloused finger against her bare cheek. Gently, she felt four other fingers creep up and cup her cheek, turning her face back towards his.

She didn't know why she didn't resist, but she didn't.

Her heart began to beat faster as she felt his finger move from her cheek to her lips. When she finally managed to look up at him he was watching his thumb brush over her bottom lip with an unrecognizable look on his face.

She felt the air in the room begin to evaporate and time slow down as he smoothly lowered himself towards her.

It was almost as if in slow motion when her eyes slid closed just as his lips made contact with hers. She knew it was bad when her mind completely blanked out and the warm feeling in her stomach intensified. Coincidentally, it made her forget the fact that she couldn't think of anything.

…Except that his mouth seemed to fit perfectly against hers.

She didn't notice when her left hand moved up to his shoulder or when the right one sneaked its way to his chest. She was vaguely aware of the feel of his hand on her face while the other was on her hip…at least she thought it was on her hip. Her insides were tingling and her mind was fuzzy.

It was a long couple of seconds of nothing but sweet pressure on her mouth before she pulled back from the kiss to gauge his initial reaction- and lost her breath when she finally recognized the look on his face.

Understanding.

It wasn't pity or regret or anything of the sort. He could identify with what she was feeling because he had lost his father. He understood.

Her lips parted and for once Serenity wasn't sure what she was doing or going to say. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him again or ask what the hell just happened. That was the last thing she ever expected him to do and she was still caught off guard by the action.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" a new third voice broke into their haze.

Both students broke apart and turned to see the school librarian at the end of the isle observing them with her arms resting gently at her sides. She was an older woman, probably in her early 40's, but sort of naïve when it came to anything dealing with the library. Some clips pulled her brown locks back and you could just begin to make out some gray hairs. Her focus kept switching from Serenity to Terry, but mostly strayed to Terry.

"Did you?" Serenity asked softly taking a small step back from him and wrapping her arms around herself.

He cleared his throat at the awkward position he had been quickly thrust into. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to follow his brain, his gut or his heart?

"Yes," he said finally turning to cast a glance at the librarian. He gave a brief smile before turning back to Serenity and locking eyes, "I did."

He missed it when the librarian nodded her head at them and hesitantly returned back to the front of the library, disappearing into the books. Terry and Serenity stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying anything before simultaneously looking away. Neither knew what _to_ say after what just happened.

Serenity blinked as the action was repeated in her head, _Terry_ had kissed _her_.

The library was eerily silent now as the teens avoiding looking at each other. It was funny, Serenity thought, that she had pinned him to a roof and licked him but yet it was a kiss in a secluded library that turned them both shy.

They were both saved the bell however, quite literally, when the bell rang to announce the end of the period. Both teens let out a silent breath of relief but yet the awkwardness still seemed to linger between the shelves of the library. Neither teen moved from their spot but they knew they were going to have to look at each other sooner or later. It was after all, inevitable.

"I have to- go to French," Serenity said slowly as her eyes darted from his solid form to the floor. She bit her lip and opened her mouth to say something else before deciding against it and making a tentative exit. Terry looked up just as her hair disappeared around the corner. Terry waited another minute before leaving after her and heading to his own class.

His day just got a whole lot more interesting.


	25. Clash of the Cats

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Serenity Anderson.**

**A/N: You reviewers totally reek of awesomeness and without you guys I would have given up long ago! Fear not, I refuse to quit and will finish this story if it kills me. I love you reviewers!! But gah, don't waste your time reading this; go read the chapter I finally wrote, it's shorter but I figured shorter and sooner than longer and ... longer... Anyway Go! Enjoy! Read and let me know what you think! Questions, comments, concerns - I want to hear them all! Enjoy!!**

**+ is a quote from the movie Spiderman. I'm merely borrowing it for my humble fic. Have a nice day:)**

**

* * *

**Selina was angry. 

Wait- scratch that, she was beyond angry- she was furious.

The conversation between herself and Harvey had not been pleasant or easy and to an untrained ear, not very coherent. With Selina being less than happy and Harvey / Two-face fighting with each other to retain dominance over their mouth, the talk had not been easy to get through. When Harvey started to make a reply Two-face would cut him off and start spouting off- sometimes making sense but most of the time not.

It only ensured in pissing Selina off even more than she already was.

It had taken a little bit of time and required her to bring back a couple of her old threats but in the end she heard what she wanted to hear. Serenity was the one behind the break-in - _like there had been any doubt_- and if that wasn't bad enough it appeared she was out for revenge.

Selina was many things- but naive was not one of them. She knew what Serenity had in mind when she found who she was looking for…but that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was the fact that she didn't know if Serenity wouldn't be able to go through with it. It was the fact that Selina was learning that she _didn't _know Serenity as well as she thought she did.

It scared her.

She had known that Serenity had been hiding things, she was a teenage girl, of course she was hiding things, but Selina had never guessed that it was something to this extent. Serenity had never been about hurting people, and Selina never taught her to follow that mentality. Selina had taught her self-defense for protection purposes, empowerment, and to help build confidence.

Now that she knew what Serenity was planning they were going to have that long awaited talk and were finally going to get some things out into the open.

One thing was for certain- the upcoming confrontation was not going to be pretty.

Selina's fingers tapped on the armrest of the couch as she waited for Serenity to come home from school. She tapped her fingers to keep her hands occupied more than anything else.

She'd be a lying though if she didn't confess that she was impressed with the way Serenity carried out her plan. She had managed to, single handedly, break into the GCPD headquarters. Selina would have smiled with pride if the situation didn't include the circumstances that it did … but that didn't change the fact that Serenity had done it without any help from anybody- it was her own skill and intelligence she relied on. And she had done it.

There was no denying that it was impressive even if it was done with wrong intentions in mind. A great thief was a great thief. Period.

The shuffling sound of footsteps outside the door alerted Selina to the fact that she was no longer alone. The sound of the lock being picked was heard as the door was unlocked and pushed opened.

Selina noticed it right away.

It was the way that Serenity was clutching the strap of her book bag tightly between her fingers but yet it was slipping haphazardly off her shoulder. It was the way her steps were still solid yet distracted. How her eyes weren't glazed over but yet were unfocused all the same. Seeing without seeing anything at all. Selina knew that look. She'd worn that look before. Serenity just had a smoking' hot kiss.

And it meant one thing - Serenity was off balanced.

Steeling herself, Selina ran her tongue over her front teeth and let out one long breath to steady herself.

Showdown time.

Serenity knew as soon as she stepped foot into the apartment that something big was going to happen. She may have been in a daze from that kiss Terry planted on her but she knew to trust her gut when it got that heavy lead feeling. It was just something that one knew; it was instinct.

Warning bells were blaring and a big red flashing sign screaming "DANGER" appeared in her head– Serenity knew better than anybody to follow her gut and right know she _knew _some serious shit was going to go down.

As soon as her eyes fell on Selina she knew everything her body had been warning her about was accurate. Her spidey-sense was still up and running.

A scary expression was currently on Selina's face. Truth be told it was her eyes that were speaking the loudest. Her emerald greens were flashing vividly even as her face seemed emotionless and still like marble stone. Serenity tilted her head to the side in contemplation as she opened the refrigerator in the guise of searching for something to drink - what could Selina be mad about? Serenity hadn't gone for "a night on the town" for a couple weeks. She had hoped that, that fact alone would have kept Selina happy and oblivious…okay so maybe it was just wistful thinking that Selina would be preoccupied but-

Serenity was rambling. Okay, she was rambling in her thoughts but it was still rambling. Stop. Think. Rub those brain cells together- what exactly could have Selina discovered that would put that look in her eyes…

Her grip of the door handle tightened as her eyes widened. Holy shit, she knew. That was the only thing it could be.

She knew? A long second passed before her eyes narrowed slightly, how could she know!? Harvey? Out of the corner of her eye Serenity saw that mornings paper crumpled in Selina's right hand.

Shit.

Swallowing quickly, Serenity tried to act normal. She couldn't panic. Panicking would do nothing and everything would be over before it began. Normal. She had to act normal ... Why the hell was it so hard to remember what normal was supposed to be like?

Serenity opened her mouth to say something normal but it was Selina's voice that filled the room, "Let's cut out the crap, shall we?"

Serenity immediately shut her mouth and straightened up, slowly closing the refrigerator as well. Turning her head, blue eyes peered over at Selina. The rest of Serenity's body following suit until she was facing Selina head on.

Selina watched in dismay as the blue of Serenity's eyes seemed to grow colder by the second. Harder; like ice. This was it. Selina swallowed her resolve to be soft and put on her own game face, clearing her throat and jumping right in.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

The question was calmly asked. There was no need for shouting- that would no doubt come later.

"I knew you would," came the equally calm answer. A small smirk flickered across her young face, "- just not so soon."

Selina mentally shook off her unease. Serenity was very headstrong and would no doubt be stubborn…but she was Selina Kyle. She'd dealt with Batman. There wasn't anything or anybody she couldn't handle. The thing that was bothering her the most was how Serenity seemed so calm. What was going on with her? Serenity wasn't a killer, she was hurt and confused.

"What the hell are you thinking - honestly?" Selina questioned, her gaze never wavering from the tense girl in the slightest.

"I was thinking about getting closure," Serenity stated coolly, fingertips rubbing against the palms of her hands.

Selina noticed the gesture right away because it was what she used to do out of costume when she was wishing she was _in _costume. It was a small gesture to remind herself that she wasn't wearing her gloves.

Serenity was sinking in her own darkness.

"This isn't about closure," Selina snapped back, emerald eyes flashing, "this is about revenge."

"Justice!" Serenity immediately spat out, unconsciously stepping closer to Selina.

The tension building between the two woman seemed to snap and crackle almost like a physical presence. Even though her body may have been aged Selina's spirit was as young and alive as ever and shone clearly through her eyes.

"This isn't justice." Selina said disgusted. "Justice is balance. Justice is-"

"Like you're the one to give a pep-talk about right and wrong and _justice_."

It was meant to sting and had been aimed to hurt. And sting it did. It stung like Batman deciding to just let her fall off a twenty story building without her whip. It hurt; a lot. Selina blinked but didn't give Serenity the satisfaction of flinching. Shit, she felt that one right to the bone, but she would never show it. Serenity wasn't pulling any punches, it was time to take the kid gloves off.

"Do you really think that killing one worthless coward is really going to make you feel better? Going to _fix _anything?" Selina questioned passionately, mentally begging Serenity to just stop and really think about what she wanted to do. Serenity didn't fully comprehend the consequences of her future actions - she didn't realize what torture she'd be unleashing on herself. Right now she was lost, but if she went through with her plans she'd be gone forever with no hope for return.

"Probably not," Serenity replied honestly, but with no less intensity, "but I have to do something - he has to pay for his sins!"

Selina's brows furred slightly as she shook here head in disbelief of the words that were coming out of Serenity's mouth. This wasn't the girl whom she lived with, whom she had raised…this was somebody else. A stranger.

Green eyes hardened in determination, "Are you willing to sacrifice your innocence for this?"

Serenity gave a bitter laugh and her eyes seemed to darken even more, "that was taken from me years ago."

Her breath caught in her throat when Selina realized in alarm that she was losing; she was losing Serenity. Sweet Bastet, she couldn't lose Serenity. She was all she had left. Fighting back the burning sensation that signaled that tears were coming, Selina tried again to reach her.

"You'll never be able to look at yourself in the mirror again. You'll be tainted and that darkness you're feeling now? That's only going to get worse." Selina dropped Serenity's gaze and let out an unsteady breath before continuing, and when she did her voice dropped to a whisper, "vengeance is consuming, and I don't want to see anybody else I love get swallowed up by it."

Serenity felt herself waiver at Selina's heartfelt words. She didn't want to kill anybody but she felt she had to. How was is fair that a piece of garbage like him was allowed to live while innocent lives were taken instead? Why was her mother and her brother forced to pay for **his **stupidity and **his **mistakes with **their **lives?

Selina's voice broke into her thoughts, "If wearing the suit is a temptation you could always stop. Forget Catwoman, forget the legacy, forget stealing. Just be normal."

Normal?

Selina noticed with growing hope how Serenity's eyes softened and how her posture relaxed the smallest bit - but that was until she heard her soft-spoken words.

**+"Not everyone is meant to make a difference. But for me, the decision to live an ordinary life is no longer an option."**

The gray haired beauty blinked back her tears in stunned silence. She had only ever wanted to help Serenity, make her stronger, give her confidence. She never wanted to turn her into this - this shell.

"You always have an option. You can't do this to him," Selina reasoned softly.

Serenity swallowed roughly before a look between a sneer and disappointment crossed her features. She shook her head slightly,

"I thought that out of everybody; you'd understand."

Selina looked at her with haunted green eyes that spoke of experience and pain. A tired and bitter smile twisted her lips and she replied dryly, "I do, only all to well. "

"Then you know why I have to do it."

It was a statement. A Fact. Like Serenity said the sky was blue or the grass was green or that Batman needed some serious stress relief. A strange sensation began to fill Selina, and odd one she hadn't felt in a long time and it took her a few seconds to realize just what exactly she was feeling. Panic. It was panic that was beginning to crawl up her spine and slink across her nerves.

"Serenity-" Selina moved to grab Serenity's arm. Serenity shook her head from side to side yet moved away so the action was evaded. She didn't want Selina to try and talk her out of it.

"No"

"Listen to me-" Selina tried again beginning to loose her grip on her control over the situation. This wasn't turning out anything like she had planned. It was worse. Even the cats knew to stay away.

"No," Serenity repeated shaking off Selina's advances once more.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Selina's voice shook despite the volume of her shout, desperation dripping from her tone, "STOP now! While you still can!"

"I can't!" Serenity shouted back, tears beginning to streak down her cheeks unchecked, "This is something I _have _to do. You can't stop me." As if snapping out of a haze Serenity took a step back and picked up her school bag from where is had been dropped carelessly on the group sometime during their word exchange. Hoisting the bag up onto her shoulder in a form of twisted déjà vu from that morning, Serenity opened the front door. She hesitated for a moment casting one last glance at her mentor from over her shoulder; an apology for a sin she had yet to commit.

"One way or another, it ends tonight."

And with her whispered words she was gone.

Her mouth was open and her hands were shaking, but Selina only noticed the silence that now seemed to engulf the apartment. Selina bit her lip to keep it steady between her teeth before letting out a teary laugh,

"I'm getting too old for this."

Feeling one of the cats nudging her leg, Selina gratefully sank into a spot on the sofa simultaneously ignoring the mews of protest. Trembling hands came together, almost as if in prayer, in front of her mouth. She took a calming deep breath to steady herself before her brain kicked back into action. Blowing out the air in her lungs, her hands dropped to her thighs rubbing the material of her pants. She was a thief to the end and thieves lived by one major code; Protect what is valuable.

Serenity was priceless.

Selina's eyes narrowed with resolve. She knew where she had to go next.

§§

Well, Selina thought shrewdly, this was the last place she thought she'd ever be. Ever.

That old fight or flight instinct can roaring back into her system and she wondered for the umpteenth time just what exactly made her nervous. She'd been here before, numerous times actually and for some unexplainable reason each time here she got the urge to make a mad dash for the nearest exit. Steeling herself she reminded herself why she was here; Serenity. She needed to be here for Serenity's sake. She was doing what she had to, to get Serenity back.

"The place looks great - new drapes?"

The question was swallowed by the surrounding silence. Okay, she was wasting time with her quips and that was one thing that she couldn't afford right now. She had to put aside her pride. Her weathered hands clenched the material of her skirt before smoothing it out over her legs. She had to do this.

Her eyes locked with the steely blues of Bruce Wayne's as she answered his unasked question. The words echoing around them in the damp bat cave, "I need your help."


End file.
